


Slaves to Aeons

by MiyabiDreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Immortals, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyabiDreams/pseuds/MiyabiDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is a very dangerous thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sucker for a Hot Body

Hmm...Too drunk.

Too little.

Too...ugh.

_Oh, there we go..._

A tall, slim figure standing near the back of the pub licked a pierced tongue across thin, painted lips as he watched a pair of twenty-somethings chatting near the bar, his eyes narrowing as he leaned forward to listen. Monday nights were always slow here, but of those that did come in there was always at least _one_ that was worth attention. The snow outside always drove in the nice ones.

The man seated near them at the bar lifted his glass to his lips, sipping the dark brew slowly, though his eyes were on the pair as well. Young. Students, likely, and fairly well off, judging by their dress. Just his type.

The two waved to the bartender and leaned over the counter, ordering a couple of beers that made the other man wince in disgust. Children... He glanced over at the one next to him- pretty blonde hair and chocolate colored eyes, could not be more than twenty-three...young and stupid the way he liked. The older man turned a little on his stool, crossing his legs elegantly and letting his icy blue eyes meet the boy's. "You don't want to be drinking that," he purred, putting a hand over the brim of the glass and letting his long, slender fingers curl over the edge, pulling it toward himself with a smirk on his full lips as the young man openly stared at him. He was dressed well in a slim, casual suit that hugged all the right places, his dark, curly hair bordering on messy, looking out of place but not in a bad way. Jericho knew this game and he played it well...VERY well, if he didn't say so himself. He nodded at the bartender and ordered the boy another drink, something stronger than the piss his friend was drinking.

The watcher in the corner narrowed his eyes as he watched the display. The air around him wavered slightly, growing hot then immediately cooling as he schooled himself. He stepped out of the shadows, dressed in trim black jeans and a wine-red shirt beneath a black silk vest, onyx-black hair falling behind him from its silver clasp all the way down his back. He settled nonchalantly onto a stool two away from Jericho, his legs crossed neatly as he ordered a tall, stiff drink for himself.

Jericho barely noticed, the movement catching his eye but not enough to concern himself with. He sipped his beer and chatted with the blonde youth, who kept shooting him coy looks from under his lashes and glancing down at his fidgeting hands. How cute. Jericho would venture to guess that he was a virgin...or at least very inexperienced. Perhaps he could get more than one night out of him...and more than a couple hundred dollars if he played his cards right.

After a bit the boy excused himself to go to the bathroom and Jericho turned back around in his seat, certain he'd be returning with a few condoms. He checked himself in the mirror behind the bar, running a hand through his short hair and rubbing the back of his neck as he stretched a little, his eyes wandering to the reflection of the man a few seats away. Jericho shivered and the hair along his dark skin tingled.

While the man himself had eyes of faded gold, in the mirror, they glowed blood-red. That wasn't the only thing wrong with the reflection though; the air was darker, and huge, graceful but no less sinister shapes warped the air over his head. His hands were long, thin and tapered, ending in nails painted red with black tips and a silver cross hung against the front of his vest. He sipped his ale casually, as if he hadn't noticed the near eye-contact through the mirror.

Jericho's jaw tightened and he tore his eyes away from the reflection to look at the man to whom it belonged, cold blue eyes calculating as they examined him thoroughly. He wasn't surprised, really, but he was wary all the same. Jericho turned back to his beer and shook his head slightly, "Can I help you or are you just going to sit there?"

"I've not spoken to you, nor have I looked at you as you have me," the man said quietly, eyes with lids painted in crimson and charcoal closing as he slowly imbibed his drink. When it was empty he rose from his stool, leaving a generous amount of money on the bar before retreating to the same bathroom into which Jericho's quarry had disappeared.

The other man frowned, though his eyes were curious as they followed his progress in the mirror, studying his appearance closely. Perhaps it was only a coincidence, in this place one was bound to run across persons of a...questionable nature. In any case, he tried to think nothing of it, slipping off his stool and paying for the drinks before walking back to the men's room to see what was taking his little bird so long.

When he walked in, there was nobody in sight, but in the stall two pairs of feet were standing close together, the smaller pair between the larger and high, pained whimpers were echoing around the room. The slip of skin was the loudest sound, mingled with hungry growls. The air all around the stall was heating up by the second and near the heels of the designer leather boots, the end of a lion's tail in black and red flicked enthusiastically.

"Unbelievable..." Jericho spat, rolling his eyes and turning on his heels before he could observe much else. The door swung shut behind him and he slipped into a nearby corner, making himself invisible against a curtain to wait, eyes fixed on the bathroom door and nearly glittering in the dim light. Not for the boy, he had no use for him anymore. What little thrill he could get from the hunt had been stolen from him and now he wanted blood. Human or otherwise.

After a few minutes more, the boy hobbled out, a strange, almost drugged smile across his face, his breath shuddering as he rejoined his friends, who were baffled but guessed that something had happened in the bathroom after 'tall, dark and handsome' had followed him in. The trail of blood down the inside of the boy's thigh would go unnoticed.

After another moment the man in question reappeared, looking considerably healthier than when he'd gone in, but otherwise completely unruffled.

Jericho slipped away from his hiding place and stepped up behind him, one hand grasping his arm tightly as he looked up at him with piercing eyes. The other man was taller than him, though not by much, and Jericho could easily feel the strength just under his fingers, but he could also care less. Sex was his last thrill, the only thing that still got him going after all these years...and he was more than a little bitter about it being taken away. "I think perhaps you owe me for that," he snarled under his breath, so close to the other man's face he could smell it on him.

"I owe you nothing," the man replied, eyes half-lidded and energy pouring from his skin. "He was not your property, and in any case..." He leaned forward, hot breath gusting in Jericho's ear, "This is my hunting ground. Find your own."

Jericho's lips curled and he chuckled darkly, the buzz radiating off the other man tingling in his own skin. "It has been a _long_ time since I've had company, I think I like yours just fine," he whispered back, "cute tail, by the way."

"Boy, you're not my type," the man sniffed, then paused, leaning forward and sniffing again. This wasn't the smell of any human he'd ever run into before, nor did it smell like a vampire or any other form of immortal. _Interesting..._ Then his eyes narrowed again, his irises turning red. "Just how much have you seen?"

 _Boy..._ Jericho snorted lightly, inexplicably entertained by the comment. "Seen? Nothing at all..." he returned with a smirk, pulling back and brushing off the lapels of his suit as if he'd been rolling in something dirty. He quirked a brow and shrugged, "...everything. What does it matter to you?"

"Well, it doesn't exactly inspire the most confidence when the rumor is spread that a man is going to do something... _uncouth_ to you in a pub bathroom. Though..." the man looked Jericho up and down shamelessly, "you seem to be more the type to keep quiet as long as there's something in it for him."

Jericho chuckled and his blue eyes flashed. "Not at all..." he purred with a grin, taking a step backward, away from the man and the heady buzz that surrounded him, "...I make plenty of noise for that too." Jericho turned his back on the other man and put his hands in his pockets, heading for the door without bothering with a coat, despite the cold. This place was already ruined for him tonight...this little demon was entertaining but it was his experience that hanging around otherworldly beings was bad for his health. As he retreated though, he could feel the heat of the demon following him, tailing him closely until long fingers slipped into his back pockets, pulling him back against the solid, energetic body behind him.

"How about this," the demon purred in his ear, lips barely brushing the outside cup, "I robbed you of your toy, so I'll make up for it...Do you live in the area?"

Jericho took in a shaking breath but not from the contact; the energy radiating off of him rippled through him, heating his cold skin almost imperceptibly, though to him it felt like a fever. As a matter of fact he did live in the area...if living it could be called. And his hotel suite had not seen much company lately. Jericho blinked. Ohhh that was dangerous...and far too tempting an offer to accept. He turned his head and met the other man's eyes, his own unwavering despite the pure seduction seeping from his presence. "Go fuck yourself."

"I could, but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun," the demon chuckled. He took his fingers back from Jericho's pockets then tickled his long, sharp nails up the back of the man's neck before turning back to the bar, scoping it out then shaking his head. Apparently, the only 'meal' he would be getting that night was the boy.

"Perhaps not for you," Jericho shot back icily, starting to grow weary of the game. He ducked away from the man's long nails and his expression soured, "And if you think you're getting anything from me, you are severely mistaken."

But the man was already walking past him as if he hadn't heard a word, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his trousers. The darkness around him flickered once, then the air seemed to rip open and, just before he disappeared from view, the appearance of the demon changing entirely, horns solidifying over his head and tail waving from the split of his overcoat, long, toned arms bared to the cold night air until it was as if he were never there.

Jericho paused for only a second to watch before he was alone and rolling his eyes at the spot where the demon had faded. Immortals... "Good riddance," he spat, turning the corner and heading for his hotel a few blocks away, not an overtly exuberant place, but not a cheap one either. He flashed a smirk at the girl behind the desk and she blushed, giving him a polite greeting before he slipped into the elevator and went up to his suite.

It was a nice room, not too lavish, but still comfortable. Let it not be said that he wasn't good at what he did, considering he'd charmed a few thousand dollars out of an older married man to pay for it. Jericho slipped out of his suit jacket, untucking his shirt from his trousers as he poured himself a glass of scotch and sipping it slowly as he looked out the window at the snow, fiddling with the leather thong around his neck and the single glass bead hanging from it.

As Jericho sank into his distraction the air on the other side of the room darkened, near a shadowed corner where the fact would go unnoticed, were one not being observant. The air gave the faintest hiss as it divided and a dark eye peered out, the temperature of the room rising a few degrees then fading off again. He took no notice and continued to sip his scotch, feeling the pleasant warmth as it slid down his throat until the glass was empty and he could feel it hitting his system, eyes slipping shut lazily for a moment before opening again. Jericho set the glass aside and reached up to unbutton his shirt, meandering over to his bed as it slid from his shoulders and he reached down to work on his belt and let the rest of his clothes follow suit. He refused to wear anything in such fine sheets, almost enjoying the way they felt against his tanned, naked skin. He switched the lamp off and stretched, the lean muscles in his back and shoulders flexing and moving against his skin and a long, white scar standing out stark along his spine, a deep wound long ago stitched closed. As he slid between the sheets Jericho murmured a prayer...old habits. Very old habits. He had not upheld the faith in a very long time.

It was quiet for a long moment, but Jericho did not sleep. His fingers played with the bead of his necklace, black and glittering in the dark until at last he pulled it free of his neck and set it on the bedside table, where it would catch the light in the morning. The second it left his hand, his eyes shut and he was dead to the world.

At the break of dawn the watery half-light broke through the thick hotel room curtains, falling over the naked body half-exposed by the blankets. It wasn't until the phone rang for Jericho's wakeup call that the silence was broken by anything but birds.

Waking up always felt like having a seizure. Jericho's body pulsed and contracted almost violently, his eyes opening as if he'd woken suddenly from a dream fall. If he could dream, he was certain that would be one of the more pleasant ones his brain had to offer. Jericho groaned and rubbed his eyes, stretching to ease the sudden cramping in his muscles that waking brought with it before climbing sleepily out of bed and pulling back the curtains to let in the sunshine.

He specifically asked for a room with a sunrise view. Always. No matter where he went, or what he did, that was one thing that remained the same. Jericho stood in front of the window and basked in it, shamelessly displaying his naked body for anyone fortunate enough to look up at the fifth floor until he had wiped the sleep from his eyes and his skin felt almost warm again. With a yawn, he shuffled into the bathroom, letting the sunlight bathe the bedroom in warmth as he bent to rinse his face in the sink, straightening up again with warm water dripping down his chest and dark curls matted to his forehead.

Directly across from him, where his reflection would have been in the mirror, the bare expanse of a pale chest replaced his own, with broad shoulders and black hair falling over the reflection's face in a thin braid, eyes of molten magma looking back into his own and lined with red and black. Painted lips parted in a sly smile as long, slender fingers played up the hairless expanse of the demon's middle to the leather thong and dark bead around his throat.

Jericho froze, staring at the figure in the mirror, his relaxed expression tightening into one of shock and anger. His eyes fell on the necklace...HIS necklace...and before he knew it he'd whirled around and shot into the bedroom, making a beeline for the bedside table where it SHOULD have been...soaking up the sunlight...

He dropped to his knees and checked the floor, shoving the bed away roughly with surprising force before getting to his feet again and running into the bathroom, both hands slamming up against the wall on either side of the mirror, lips twisted into a snarl. "GIVE IT BACK!"

Those lips pulled into a smug smile, eyes narrowed as the demon looked back into Jericho's face. He mouthed, "Make me" then faded from view, only to fade back in lounging on the reflection of Jericho's bed.

Jericho's teeth were clenched so hard that he was shaking, hands curled into fists and his breath came in sharp gasps through his nose. "Mother...FUCKER!" Jericho grabbed the mirror by its frame and wrenched it off its hooks, tearing wallpaper and pulling screws loose as he tipped it into the bathtub and screaming angrily as it shattered against the porcelain, reaching in to grab the biggest piece he could and flinging it against the opposite wall, glass scattering over the floor. "Fucking...bastard..." he panted at the shards, black blood oozing from the cut in his hand, looking like a madman on a rampage, "BRING IT BACK!"

There was the barest hint of laughter as the mirror shattered and the door to the hotel room was thrown open, a pair of hotel staff running in to aid Jericho, believing he'd been hurt from the crashing and shouting, or perhaps being robbed. They stuttered to a halt, looking between the bleeding man, the mirror and the rest of the room and as soon as they realized he was the only one there, they finally grew flustered.

"Is...Is everything alright, sir?"

Jericho was heaving with rage, staring at the empty shards of the mirror before finally glancing up at the workers with a permanent glare on his face. "Fucking peachy," he snapped, turning on his heels and storming into the bedroom to get dressed. He had to find that demon bastard...NOW.

\--

The mirror was going to cost him a pretty penny, but Jericho had more crucial things on his mind and after the meeting with the manager throughout which he insisted he wasn't injured and that it wouldn't happen again, he spent the rest of the day moving from pub to inn to club throughout town, getting more and more anxious with every passing hour. Near dusk he found himself again at the same pub he had been in last night, anxious and fidgety like an addict needing his fix. He sat in a dark corner booth, tearing apart a napkin and looking around every few seconds for some sign of him. He didn't have much time before sundown...

Near the bar, dressed in deep red velvet with clinging leather pants and boots that went up to his knees, the demon sat nursing a pint with an air of smug satisfaction about him, a few of the girls nearby eyeing him in spite of the fact he didn't seem to be paying attention to any of it. He turned at one point to greet another regular of the pub and around his neck, nestled just above the thin, plain silver cross on its chain, was the leather necklace.

Jericho was out of his seat in a flash, storming across the smoky room and grabbing the bastard by his arm, pulling him around and off his seat to shove him up against the bar, one hand pressed over his necklace. He took a deep breath and relaxed just the slightest bit as it touched his skin, glaring at the other man and digging his blunt nails into the flesh of the other man's chest. "What the fuck do you want from me? Give it back..."

The bar went deadly silent as the man stared back down at Jericho with an impassive expression, in spite of the brew dripping down the front of his pants.

"First of all, you'll be paying for that beer. And second, I've done nothing to you." His eyes closed and under Jericho's palm, the stone dematerialized. When the demon's eyes opened he eased himself away from Jericho, then slipped toward the bathroom, hoping to wipe the ale from his pants before they stained.

Jericho could almost feel his body winding up like a top the moment the stone disappeared and he looked to the windows at the front of the pub as the demon moved past him. Not much time. A few minutes at most...if that. He turned and followed, clicking the lock on the bathroom door as it shut behind him. "You don't know what you're doing, I _have_ to have it back _now_."

"Give me a good reason," the demon snorted, scrubbing at his pants with a paper towel and peering back over his shoulder at the other man with something like scorn. He knew the man wasn't human, and by the reaction, the stone was incredibly important, but he wasn't the kind of creature to take such things seriously if there was nothing in it for himself.

"I'm not in the mood to die tonight," Jericho snapped back, crossing the room in a few strides and fisting the soft velvet of the demon's shirt, his jaw resolute, though the ice in his gaze was slowly chipping away. He was desperate...at this point he would do nearly anything...as much as the thought infuriated him. "Not again."

"I knew you weren't human," the demon sighed, then held out a hand, dangling the leather string with its strange little pendant dangling between his fingers. He lifted it out of reach, though, as soon as Jericho attempted to grab it. "Ah- no. I've got a proposition for you: Feed me, and I'll keep you alive."

Jericho's frown deepened and his eyes darted from the necklace to the demon's face and back again, his arm outstretched and his body pressed up against the other man, close enough to feel his breath on his lips. "The whole of the bar would happily _feed_ you," he growled, "What do you want with me?"

"Desperation makes things a good deal more interesting," the demon replied with a smirk, swinging the pendant up and into his palm. "But the offer stands. I have means of keeping you alive past sundown." At Jericho's expression he chuckled. "What, you thought I was so thick that I wouldn't realize why you wanted this thing so badly?"

Jericho could feel the strength starting to drain from him, a tingling in his fingertips that seemed to drip through him and made his eyes lid as he glanced to the little window up high on the wall...the last glow of the red sun barely trickling in. "Fine..." he breathed, disgust lacing his voice as he swayed on his feet, gripping the other man's shirt, "Do what you want...just..."

The demon's tapered brow furrowed slightly as he laid a hand on Jericho's shoulder. "First off, I'm not going to rape you. Second...you're not going to die where you stand, are you?"

"Are you just going to stand there and find out?" Jericho's vision blurred and as he blinked the demon's face wavered, his voice barely a whisper. He could feel his knees weakening, threatening to give out under him right then and there and he reached again for the demon's hand and the pendant inside, fingers falling short yet again. There were only a few seconds of sun left on the horizon and he could feel the heat in his spine. "Give it back..."

The demon's head tilted slightly as he observed Jericho's expression. He held out his hand, his grip tightening around the glass bead and the heat around it built until the very air was cooking. When he opened his hand, the bead had been warped, becoming elongated, taking the shape of a dark cross near identical to his silver one. "Put it on," he murmured.

Jericho hardly noticed or cared about the change. His shaking fingers snatched the necklace up instantly, jerking away from the demon and panting as if he'd nearly been smothered. Jericho shivered almost in ecstasy, a breathy moan falling from his lips as he leaned back against the wall eyes opening to look down at the pendant and then back up at the demon. A cross. Disturbingly appropriate. "Why?"

"Now that's a sound I like to hear," the demon chuckled quietly, watching Jericho with faint amusement. He reached out and touched a fingertip to the center of the cross, and another intense burst of energy flowed through Jericho's body. "Because I can."

He never should have set foot in this place. Jericho felt heat spark up his back and grit his teeth against another moan, the sound turning to a growl in his throat, refusing to give the demon any more satisfaction than he already had. He closed his fist around the cross to prevent it being touched again, winding the band around his wrist instead of his neck and pulling down his sleeve to cover it for the most part. It felt different...warm to the touch in a way removed from before. "What did you do?"

"I reshaped your...'curse', I suppose it might be called." The demon smiled faintly, upper lip curling back from teeth growing into daggers. "But then again, I suppose there is another curse to go with it...if you would say being beholden to me is such a terrible thing. I _could_ take it back," he offered, "but if I did it would mean that you can't stay up past sundown once more."

Jericho let out a rueful laugh, "You know nothing about my...'curse.'" He shook his head as if in amusement, "I've spent far to long being _beholden_ to people like you." The sun had gone past the horizon line, however, and he could no more take off the pendant than he could escape the grasp of demons, apparently. "What is so special about me that you _must_ meddle where you shouldn't?"

"You meddled where you had no business meddling. An eye for an eye. The world is blind, don't you see?" The demon gave a sly smirk and looked back over his shoulder at the bathroom door. "So," he said, turning back to Jericho, "Have you given thought to my deal? If you feed me, I will keep you alive. While I know not the nature of your curse, I have the capability to learn, and I can be very, _very_ patient. And I've not fed tonight. You look stressed, perhaps I can help."

"What happened to not being your type?" Jericho had the distinct feeling that there was not much choice in the matter. Eye for an eye indeed. A meal for a life. Perfectly fair. He scoffed and rubbed a hand over his face, the pendant dangling from his wrist. "And I wouldn't BE so stressed if it weren't for you," he grumbled, bright blue eyes looking him over slowly. At least he was decent looking...if he was going to have someone screw the life out of him he could do much worse, he knew from experience.

"In any case," Jericho sighed, reaching over to unlock the bathroom door and jerking it open without meeting the demon's eyes, "you are not fucking me in a bathroom stall."

"Never assumed I would be."

The demon followed him out, then settled into comfortable stride beside him. "I'll start being more polite if you at least give me your name."

"Forgive me, but I think you should lead by example," Jericho retorted, his arms crossed almost petulantly over his chest as he pointedly avoided looking at his companion, only quirking an eyebrow at the question. He may be the demon's _property_ now but he didn't have to be polite about it. "You show me yours, I'll show you mine."

The demon maneuvered in front of him easily on long legs and stuck out his hand in offering a handshake. "I've got several names, but the best-known would be Samael. Charmer of all and connoisseur of ale."

"You may want to rethink that introduction," Jericho smirked, brushing past him without pause. He wasn't all that certain he wanted to touch the man again, not yet. "Jericho Eben."

Samael's brow arched slightly and he just shrugged, following after him with his hands shoved into his pockets. "So Jericho, if you won't feed me immediately, your strength will continue to wane. After all, I've constructed a fairly...mutual pact."

"Where did you think we were going?" Jericho replied as he turned a corner, the hotel coming into view along the snow-covered street. As long as he'd spent sleeping his way through the centuries, Jericho had never been so wound up about an encounter. Usually the prospect of good sex did just the opposite, but in this case...the only thing he felt was anxious to get it over with.

Samael eyed the place then rolled his eyes. He'd seen better. He'd slept in better. But if this was what Jericho had, he would take it. He followed in silence as they walked in, past the hotel desk, the demon flipping a quick salute to the ladies behind the counter. He let Jericho lead him, then stepped just inside the door once it was unlocked. He surveyed the area with crossed arms.

When Jericho had locked the door and passed him, he reached out and rubbed strong hands over the man's shoulders. "You know, if you don't relax it'll make it a good deal more painful."

Jericho blinked slowly, leaning back into those hands automatically. Warm...not in the way anything with a pulse was warm, but like a fire, radiating through his clothes and heating his cold skin. "Tell me," he said quietly, turning around and leaning in close, his eyes on Samael's face and unblinking as he shifted almost close enough for their lips to brush, "what can a demon expect to take from a man with no soul?"

"Sustenance," Samael whispered in return, "and company for an evening far more interesting than the rest of the cattle here, for that is what they are, with their religious corral they believe protects them and keeps them pure..." Samael's hands slipped forward along Jericho's chest, the path heated all the way down through his skin.

"Nothing is pure..." Jericho breathed, his blue eyes still locked on Samael's as he reached up and covered the cross around the demon's neck with a hand, fingers curling and nails scraping lightly over his chest. He knew that truth all too well. Jericho moved even closer, feeling Samael's hot breath on his face, the warmth drawing him in more than he wanted to let it. He felt his bottom lip touch skin and his nails dug in slightly. "Take your sustenance then."

Jericho pulled away all at once, raking his nails down the demon's chest as he turned and pulled open the neck of his shirt, popping buttons deftly and shedding his shirt as he turned his scarred back on Samael and strolled into the bedroom. Samael shed his vest in kind, peeling his clothes away in layers and leaving his black button-up, his velvet vest, boots and leather jeans in a neat pile near the foot of the bed. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Jericho's arm, pulling the man back against him and turning him around, bared form pressed flush into the other man's body. His eyes were darkening and over his head, starting from his hairline, a pair of bloodred horns arcing up and over his head at the same time a thick tail sprouted and grew from the base of his spine. Nails long and sharp and radiating the same heat as the rest of him grazed up along the scar over Jericho's spine.

Jericho shivered, unable to silence the low groan that rippled up from his chest as the heat bored straight into his core through his back. His hands came up to lie against Samael's hips, gripping hard. He could feel the demon against him and swallowed, taking a shuddering breath as his flesh brushed along Jericho's thigh. He licked his lips and his blue eyes seemed to melt, "What now, Charmer?"

"In my experience, the best energy is exchanged freely...with a willing supplicant." Samael continued to stroke up and down Jericho's back, his chest pressed into the other's and for the barest moment he was disconcerted by the lack of heartbeat. Even vampires tended to try and put up a semblance of a pulse, if only to show off the ability to do so. Samael leaned down and took a breath of Jericho's peculiar scent, his nose and lips pressed into the side of Jericho's neck. "I can tell you like at least one aspect of me," he whispered as he let Jericho revel in his body heat, far above that of normal humanity.

Jericho couldn't deny that. Had he not been cornered into this he would probably be far more willing, but those hands on his back and the heat weren't doing much to help his self control. The stagnant blood in his veins was already rushing, moving through his body without any kind of rhythm until those nails scraped over his scar again and he felt the sudden rush of heat in his chest that came with the touch. It was almost like having a heartbeat again. Jericho let his head fall forward into the crook of Samael's neck, his cheek pressed against hot skin and tongue running over the cords of his neck. He had no choice here, might as well enjoy what he could of it.

"I've been cold for a long time," he murmured, letting his hands slide back to grip the demon's ass and pull him still closer, fingers toying with the base of his tail. Samael's hips rolled forward slowly as his long, limp member began to swell against Jericho's thigh.

"I can keep you warm for as long as you like," the demon whispered into his ear then leaned down and bit into his shoulder. He drew the smallest amount of blood and pulled up, looking down at the dark ooze from the wounds. He didn't think he wanted to lick it up though.

Jericho took that as encouragement and kneaded the demon's backside harder, groaning as he sucked over Samael's throat, nipping and licking the warm expanse of skin. His fingers wandered up to the juncture of his tail again, rubbing into the base of his spine and wrapping his fingers around the protrusion, squeezing lightly. "I take it you don't compromise over who's on top?"

"Never," Samael answered, though the way Jericho handled his tail was making his knees weak; nobody _ever_ played with his tail. He ran his fingers down Jericho's spine once more before dipping just a little lower and playing with the cleft of his ass. "I'll bet you haven't been really thoroughly fucked in awhile..."

"Children pay better," Jericho chuckled, enjoying the minute reactions he was getting from the demon from just his hand on his tail and exploiting it for all he was worth. "Unfortunately they never know what they're doing..." He rolled his hips up against Samael's and his breath hitched, another pulse of heat flashing through him as he rubbed up against the demon's considerable length. "I bet you do..."

"Of course," Samael chuckled, smiling faintly as his hand ran down along Jericho's buttock then along his thigh, hitching the man's leg up and pulling him closer so the slowly rising length of the demon was pressed to the inside of his leg, radiating a more intense heat than his hands. "While you've had centuries of life in which to experiment, I've had...millennia."

"How promising..." Jericho murmured back, reaching up to pull the clasp from Samael's hair and let the dark strands fall free about his shoulders. Hard to believe but he was actually enjoying this...not just the heat (he was positively drunk on it) but the banter. All too often he was drawn into clumsy, inexperienced fucking with juveniles based solely on their ability to pay more, rather than his enjoyment of the activity. Despite himself, Jericho was having fun. "Have those millennia taught you how to kiss as well..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around Samael's shoulders and pulling himself up to touch their lips together lightly, "or do demons not kiss?"

"It isn't that often that someone wants to kiss me," Samael mused, then smiled faintly as his hands stroked along the line of Jericho's spine once more. "Then again, it's not that often that someone will take the chance to explore what _I_ like." At that, his tail waved behind him, then wrapped in a hot, strong cord around Jericho's ankle. "So you tell me..." He bowed his head, pressing his lips slightly parted against the other man's cold ones, his tongue flitting along the lower lip but only teasing instead of pushing for entry.

Jericho opened his mouth in an instant, his tongue slipping out to flick across the tip of Samael's teasingly, tempting him into his mouth. He had kissed far worse lips in his lifetime, willingly and not...though at the moment he couldn't place any better. "No need to be gentle..."

Samael took it to heart, pressing his tongue into Jericho's mouth and exploring until he had released Jericho's leg and was walking the man back and pushing him into the mattress, devouring his mouth as his own desires got the better of him. His hands continued to wander, nails scratching over Jericho's skin and leaving light furrows in their wake. The more impassioned Samael became, the warmer he grew.

Jericho didn't hold back his moans this time, grunting as the back of his legs hit the side of the bed and tangling his fingers roughly in the demon's long black hair, holding him in place as he consumed his mouth. He pulled back to breathe, each pass of Samael's nails over his scar making him pulse with heat and his dominating mouth seeming to suck the air from his lungs. 

"I'd have to say yes..." he replied with a wicked chuckle, panting as he slipped lithely out of Samael's hands and lay out over the bed, crooking a finger to beckon him to follow. 

Samael smiled against his lips before Jericho slipped away, following him after a moment then crawling over him, long, muscular legs crouching down over him with one knee beside Jericho's hip. He dipped down and pressed another longer, more intimate kiss to his lips, one hand slipping down and caressing the man's thigh then hitching it up again. He took up a position with his cock pressed to the cleft of Jericho's ass but didn't try to push in yet. "So glad you approve," he purred.

"Mmm did I say that?" Jericho whispered back, wrapping his leg around Samael's tightly and in a flash of a second shoving him onto his back and straddling his hips, the demon's long shaft nestled between his cheeks, hot and heavy against his skin as he reached back to touch it, running his cold fingers up the length of Samael's cock. His free hand smoothed over the demon's chest, moaning at the heat, thighs clamped tightly around his hips as he rocked back a little.

"Dead or not I am not some pathetic human to be toyed with and taken..." he growled, leaning forward and running his tongue over Samael's chest, teeth closing sharply on a nipple and tugging until it popped free, blue eyes fierce as he looked up through his lashes at the demon's face, dark curls falling over his forehead. "My last... _owner_ was not so courteous..."

Samael's back arched up at the sensations he had not felt in decades, his eyes falling closed as his grin widened, revealing trios of fangs in either side of his jaw. "And even my favorite toy was not this forceful. I wonder how long I can keep you up there." The demon purred deep in his chest as his hands gripped tight on Jericho's hips, pulling the man down against him and grinding up as he leaned up to suck and bite along the cold skin of his neck.

"As long as I feel like it..." Jericho murmured, rolling his hips gracefully into Samael's hands and grinning as he bent over him with both hands on either side of the demon's head, strong shoulders flexing under his olive skin as he bent down and sank his teeth into the pale flesh of Samael's chest, as if he could consume the heat and be warm again. Jericho shuddered as he felt fangs in his neck, teasing and hot and he pulled back a little, teeth scraping along the flat planes of the demon's body and tongue following suit. "Would you like to know a secret, Samael?"

"Mmmh, I do like secrets," the demon purred as he reached up and ran the flat of his palm along the scar of Jericho's back, rather enjoying the way it felt against his skin.

Jericho nipped at Samael's jaw and sat back again, arching with a loud, shameless moan as the heat flashed through him like lightening all the way down to his toes. Fuck if that wasn't getting addicting. His fingers slid over Samael's skin, tracing patterns over his neck before cupping his face in both hands, one thumb slipping between his lips and pressing a fang until the sharp point drew blood.

"I slept with a vampire once...a count, long ago...he was rather fond of me..." His count used to practically get drunk off of him. Jericho pushed the digit deeper into Samael's mouth, touching the torn pad to the demon's tongue and smearing his blood over it. "I thought you might appreciate it as much..."

Samael's lips closed around the digit, sucking gently and closing his eyes as he gave a breathy moan of his own. It tasted like fine honey liqueur. He took Jericho's hand and laced his fingers with the other man's, holding it up then biting into his wrist just deeply enough to draw more blood.

"I am no vampire, but your blood is...amazing," he breathed, lapping at the dark trail then looking back up at Jericho as his eyes bled to the deep red of arterial blood.

"It's had a long time to cure...and no heart to disturb it..." Jericho whispered, leaning down to lick the trickle of blood away from Samael's mouth, sucking along his chin lightly before claiming his mouth in another deep kiss, the taste of his own blood heady on the demon's tongue as he reached behind him to wrap his fingers around Samael's cock. Jericho leaned up a little, nibbling at the base of one elegant horn for a moment. "You expect me to take all of this?"

At the touch of teeth and lips at the base of his horn Samael's eyes closed briefly before turning up to Jericho and smiling faintly. "You would be surprised how deep some people can take it...I don't expect you to be able to sit in my lap though." Samael's smirk widened as he thrust gently into Jericho's hand, his fingers toying gently with the cleft of the man's ass, nails grazing over the tight ring of muscle in between.

Jericho twitched at the touch, fingers squeezing around the hot flesh in his hand and stroking over what he could reach. "So would you prefer me on my back then?" He purred, flattening his tongue against the curve of Samael's horn and licking over it before nipping hard at the base. "Or on my knees...?"

Though Samael couldn't feel much in the horn itself, the skin about the base was sensitive and he gave a shuddering sigh. "What would be most suitable? I once took a man standing behind a bar, his hands pressed to the wall..." The demon's fingers continued to move, his tail lashing slowly through the air then wrapping around Jericho and pulling him off to the side, laying him down with Samael's body pressed to his back. "Unless you prefer a position of comfort..."

Jericho wasn't listening. He buried his face in the pillows and moaned, shifting beneath Samael's fevered body as his chest pressed against Jericho's back, flooding him with heat so intense he almost came right then and there. He writhed slowly, sounds of pleasure trickling from his mouth as he pushed back against him harder, groaning as his cock slid against his entrance, body almost vibrating from the heat. "Ahh...do it..."

"It will hurt," Samael warned, his lips brushing against the skin of Jericho's neck softly. Then he reached down and took hold of himself, pressing forward and guiding himself into the tight, cool recesses of the other man's body. He stopped every few centimeters to let him adjust, only able to push in maybe three-fourths of the way down his shaft before having to relax and stop.

Jericho bit into the pillow hard enough to tear the fabric, making a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan, it hurt enough to make his erection fade a little, though he'd had much worse before. The heat made up for it, surging through his chest and burning hotter than any pain he was feeling. Jericho took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, pushing back and taking in a little bit more.

"Fuck..." he breathed, pressing his cheek against the pillow and looking back at Samael, his blue eyes hazy and blown. "You're like a furnace..."

"It comes with the territory," Samael chuckled quietly, leaning down and biting into Jericho's shoulder slowly, sucking gently at the wounds as his hips rolled, jolting Jericho up against him as his hands pressed into the man's stomach.

"Ngh..." Jericho held on tight to the pillows, Samael's hands burning a path over his stomach, body burning a hole in his chest and cock practically consuming him altogether. Oh that was too good...

Suddenly his chest tightened harder than before, and if he'd had a heart he could have sworn it was pounding. Not just the pulse of heat from before, but a real beat. All at once Jericho was fully hard again and leaking on the sheets, a bead of sweat dripping from his temple as his whole body tightened and he gasped in shock and pleasure before it faded. Again...he wanted that again. "H-harder..."

Jericho's reaction made him shudder and the demon parted his legs, pressing one foot into the mattress then thrusting up harder, his breath washing over the man's skin in a wave as his fingertips dug into cool flesh. The way the man had seized, it was as if a bolt of electricity had been passed through him and for every bit of energy that siphoned into Samael's body, that within Jericho's lean frame seemed to increase tenfold.

Again. And again. Jericho would have screamed in pleasure if he had been able to breathe. His eyes squeezed shut and he reached around to grab Samael's arm, fingers digging hard into his smooth skin. He was panting. He was _sweating_. Jericho had not shed a bead of sweat in close to three hundred years.

And the mangled veins where his heart had once been were throbbing in his chest, blood thrumming in his ears. Still it wasn't enough. Jericho reached back and buried his fingers in Samael's long hair, jerking him up against his back and rocking back on his thrusts. "All of it...I want it all..."

Samael uttered a deep, throaty laugh then let a guttural growl as he paused, rearranging himself with his arms propped over Jericho's body as the man lay half on his stomach, allowing him to thrust in faster, harder and he could see the blood oozing faster from his shoulder, could feel it coursing through him and giving Jericho a pulse he hadn't felt before. He continued to laugh as the energy beat through him, his head growing light with elation. This was without a doubt his best, his favorite toy and he'd be damned if he would give up this feeling any time soon. "Take it all," he barked, his head thrown back as he thrust hard enough for his hips to slap against Jericho's backside.

"FUCK!" Jericho yelled and dropped his forehead down against the bed, one hand reaching up to brace himself against the headboard as he was fucked into oblivion. Blood dripped down his thigh and trickled over his neck and he still moaned, the heat building into a hard knot in his belly. "What...what are you...doing to me...ahh..."

Samael's laughter only grew to a crescendo as he rocked forward hard and fast, the bed beating a rhythm against the wall as over and over he slammed into Jericho's body. He could feel the blood lubricating him as he held the rhythm offering Jericho his pulse and he licked that staining his lips, his eyes nearly black as he built to his own climax. He hadn't truly orgasmed in a century or more but this man, he had lasted this long and his body, from the cold skin to the intoxicating blood, to the grudging acceptance and abrasive personality, all of it made Samael want to beg the man to stay with him. "Fuck, you are...fantastic," he breathed against Jericho's neck, his accent barely heard in everyday speech bleeding through.

Jericho grit his teeth so hard his jaw was aching, fingers locked securely over the edge of the headboard as it banged against the wall. His body kept locking up in pleasure but he didn't come, something he'd always had to hide from his partners. He couldn't...but fuck if there was sweat matting his curly hair to his brow then maybe... "Make me come...please..." he panted, throwing himself back into each ruthless thrust, filled to the brim with Samael's hot flesh. It had been centuries...Jericho just wanted to melt...

Samael's growl rumbled deep in his chest, vibrating each of them to the core as one of his large, hot hands wrapped tight around Jericho's cock and stroked him roughly in time with each thrust. "Come," he ordered, his lips brushing against Jericho's shoulder before his teeth locked back down on it, sucking at the dark, fermented blood.

Jericho's world went white. He didn't know if he screamed or if it was just one last sigh breathed into the pillows as he locked up and every inch of his body felt like it was on fire. His muscles clenched, his nerves sang and his eyes squeezed shut against the brightness...between his legs white semen dribbled over Samael's fingers and dripped onto the bed.

After that everything went black. Jericho fell limp and unbreathing in Samael's arms, his body cold as ever, no sign of the pulse that had been pounding through him only seconds ago.

The amount of semen was something of a disappointment when Samael recovered. He'd pumped his own pent up, massive load into Jericho just after the man had convulsed around him. He lay behind the man, recovering with his hair stuck to his face and neck, panting quietly then leaning down to lick a remaining dribble of blood from the man's shoulder. That was when he realized the man was no longer moving.

"Oi..." he sighed exhaustedly, shaking the man gently, then a little harder when he realized the man wasn't moving at all. He pushed himself up and shook Jericho again. "Hey, stop that..."

But Jericho didn't respond. His body rolled to one side, face smooth as if he were sleeping, mouth open slightly though he wasn't breathing and the trickle of blood that had been seeping from the bite in his shoulder had stopped flowing completely.

Samael swallowed. "Jericho," he hissed, patting the man's cheek roughly. Sure, the man was more or less dead anyway, but if he left and the body was found...well, there wouldn't really be any consequence to him. He could just walk out, let the man go into rigor and nobody would know why. So why couldn't he? "Dammit, Jericho open your eyes," he muttered, panicking a little now, something he hadn't done in at least a thousand years.

A long second passed in silence and then Jericho's body arched up violently, his eyes flying wide open and his hands grappling for some kind of hold on Samael's arms as he gasped for breath, coughing like he'd been strangled. At first he was disoriented, his vision blurry and eyes damp as he fought against the sheets before pushing the demon away from him and rolling out of the bed onto shaky legs, backing against the wall and shooting him an accusing look. "What the FUCK did you do to me!?"

Samael tripped back over the other edge of the bed, thumping to the floor with a swear before bolting upright, his tail lashing the floor angrily.

"What did I do? What happened to _you?!_ You didn't warn me that it would _kill_ you!" he barked, looking down at his cock, at the dark blood streaked along it.

"I didn't KNOW! I don't exactly fuck demons on a regular basis, y'know!" Jericho's knees were shaking, his blood starting to drip freely again down his thighs along with the demon's come dribbling from his stretched body. His back was already starting to hurt now that the soothing heat of Samael's body was gone and he grabbed at the wall to keep from falling over. "You must have taken too much."

Samael stretched a little and rubbed his lower back, aching from how much force he'd put into fucking Jericho into the mattress. He groaned as he went to Jericho's side and steadied the man. "Well, this is a learning experience," he said quietly. He pulled the man's arm over his shoulder and helped him back in the direction of the bed. "I apologize if I've let too much blood..." Jericho leaned away from him slightly but accepted the help, hobbling stiffly over to the bed and laying out on his stomach with a groan. He was going to be hurting tomorrow but... Jericho put a hand over his chest, feeling for a pulse, though he knew there wasn't one, despite the sweat on his skin.

"It wasn't the blood, my blood is useless..." he murmured, twisting around to look up at Samael questioningly. Granted it came in handy on occasions like this, but for all intents and purposes he was dead. "I felt like my heart was pounding...and I haven't actually come in...centuries..." He met Samael's eyes and frowned. "I don't even HAVE a heart..."

Samael nodded a bit and reached out, touching his finger to the center of the dark cross hanging against Jericho's neck, giving back energy to replace that he'd taken away. He looked younger, more awake than he had when they'd met that evening at the pub, but in contrast, Jericho looked extremely tired. He reached down and spread Jericho's legs, inspecting the damage there and wincing a little. He wasn't sure whether Jericho would _want_ to sleep with him again after this.

Jericho grimaced at the touch, but it was gentle at least. For a demon, Samael was oddly courteous. More so at least than others of his kind Jericho had crossed paths with throughout his lifetime. He rolled onto his back carefully and brought one knee up, laying back on the pillows. "Please tell me you have some kind of trick for this?"

"Sadly, no...all I can offer is some kind of human ointment. All I can give you is energy. Healing...is not my strong suit." Samael gave a rather crooked but still charming smile as he shrugged one shoulder, then stood and rubbed his hands over his lean backside before heading for the bathroom door. "I'm going to shower," he announced then made for the bathroom door, leaving it open as he started the shower and closed the curtain.

When he returned he looked fresher and there were no blood streaks on his skin. His hair was pinned up behind his head and his horns and tail were both invisible for the moment.

Jericho had found a mostly comfortable position on the bed, half on his side with one foot flat against the sheets, one arm thrown over his head as he lounged in the pillows. A shower actually sounded like a good idea at the moment; as much as he wanted to savor the feeling of sweat on his skin he'd forgotten how disgusting it could be. Jericho ran a hand over his naked belly briefly before grunting and climbing reluctantly out of bed, his back hunched a little. He looked up at Samael with some scrutiny, though now he was more curious than anything.

"So," he said flatly, rubbing a hand through his messy hair, "would you...be opposed to keeping me warm a little longer?"

Samael's head tilted a little, a small, egotistical smile pulling at his lips as he eased himself over to Jericho's side and ran a hand along the lean muscle lightly. "I'll keep you warm as long as you decide you want to keep me around," he purred then leaned down, pressing his lips to Jericho's with more confidence than their first kiss.

Jericho grunted and rolled his eyes, but accepted the kiss with no more complaint before pulling away and pushing the demon back with one hand on his chest. "Don't read too much into this," he grumbled, slipping out of Samael's grasp and heading into the bathroom to wash himself off. Hopefully the hot water would help ease some of the ache as well. "Cocky bastard..."

He stepped into the shower and took his time, cleaning away the blood and semen carefully and scrubbing the sweat from his body. For a long while he just stood there under the hot spray until the water ran cold and he got out, toweling himself dry and examining the damage before dabbing some ointment on his wounds and calling it a day.

When he emerged, he was clean and still rubbing at his dark brown hair with a towel, wandering naked out of the bathroom, far more relaxed and loose than he had been going in. Samael was lounging on his back with his arm propping his head up, a book open overhead. He himself looked quite content to lie there in Jericho's bed, completely naked himself. He peered over at Jericho with a small smirk that never seemed to leave his face. "You look ready for bed."

"That is what I had planned, yes." Jericho shook out his curls and tossed the towel over a chair before switching off the light, pulling back the sheets and sliding into bed beside Samael, who seemed to have made himself quite at home. Jericho sighed and laid back, one hand thrown over his head while the other fidgeted with the cross. He glanced at the clock but it wasn't time to take it off just yet. 

Samael glanced over and raised a brow as the man fiddled with the black glass cross. He reached out and put a finger to the center, gently siphoning away Jericho's energy and causing him to doze. Jericho wrapped a hand tightly around his wrist, pulling it away as he blinked sleepily. "Don't...it's not midnight yet..." No matter how exhausted he was he wouldn't sleep with the cross on and he couldn't take it off until the day had truly ended. Jericho looked up at the demon, blue eyes slightly foggy as he lifted Samael's warm fingers to his mouth and suckled at the tips lightly. "Just wait."

Samael ran his fingertips along Jericho's cool lips then along the line of his jaw to his chin. Then he drew his hand away and turned onto his side, facing Jericho and fixing him with his gaze, eyes the colors of a dying fire.

Jericho closed his eyes for a little while and pulled the blankets over his chest, savoring the heat from Samael's body that was trapped underneath. The time passed in silence until his watch beeped once on the bedside table and Jericho opened his eyes again, looking over at the demon and rolling onto his side, pressing his back up against Samael's warm body and baring his neck to him along with the clasp of his necklace. "Take it off."

Samael looked down at the clasp against the smooth, dark plane of Jericho's neck, then opened it and took off, laying it on the table beside the watch then looking back at Jericho, only to stop and stare a moment. As with when he'd accidentally 'killed' the man, Jericho had fallen still and cold. He fought the urge to put the necklace back on and just laid back down beside him, his head down with his arms around the shorter, darker man's waist.

Jericho was silent for a long moment, his body seeming to take in all the warmth it could from Samael until it seeped into his chest through the scar pressed to the demon's skin and his chest rose and fell slowly, eyelids fluttering in sleep. Real sleep. For the first time in centuries, Jericho dreamed.

Samael was relieved that at least he wouldn't have to feel like he was sleeping with a corpse. He put his forehead down against the back of Jericho's head and he, too, dreamed.


	2. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making deals with demons only leads to more and more trouble.

Morning sun trickled in through the curtains, finding Jericho alone and sprawled across the bed, unbreathing and cold until the light hit his skin and he convulsed, eyes opening to the warm light. He rolled over, touching the empty pillows before reaching up to grab his necklace, making sure it was in its place. The shape was different still, but it was there, it was his... A drunken dream, he decided. Whether it was true or not, that was Jericho's story and he was sticking to it.

He spent the day lazing around for the most part, his necklace sitting on the windowsill, soaking up the light until dusk began to fall and he put it on, dressing up to get some work done tonight. His stash of money was running low the longer he stayed here and despite how sore he still was, he needed to pick up someone tonight. Maybe if he was lucky he'd get someone who'd take rather than give.

As he walked into the pub, it seemed luck was on his side after all: no sign of Samael anywhere and seated at the counter was his pretty young thing from the other night. Jericho sidled over to him and took the seat beside him, brushing his arm nonchalantly and flashing him a grin when he looked up.

The boy blinked, almost having forgotten Jericho until finally it clicked and he smiled back shyly, looking down at the bar then sipping from the scotch in his hands. He nudged his shoulder back against Jericho's, exchanging a glance with him then looking back around. He was unaccompanied that night, and he looked more than grateful that Jericho had returned to the pub.

"Guess I missed you the other night," Jericho chuckled, ordering himself a drink and noticing with some pride that the boy was drinking the same thing he'd ordered for him then. He picked up his own scotch as his glass was filled, sipping thoughtfully and turning in his seat to look at the boy, pouting a little. "You're not busy again tonight are you?"

At the question the boy seemed to think, then shook his head as he ran the end of his finger around the rim of his glass. "What about you?" he asked, his voice quiet, rather high-pitched and accent-less. "It's a little hard to believe someone like you doesn't have someone on his arm already."

"You'd be surprised how hard it is to find a good man these days," Jericho replied quietly, crossing his legs and leaning over with his elbow on the counter, jaw cradled in his palm. "And I'm on the road far too often..."

"And long-distance relationships never work." The boy sighed and downed the last of his scotch, holding out his glass for a refill before looking back at Jericho with slightly hazy dark chocolate eyes. "I suppose that's why I've decided that I don't feel like a relationship. Just a fuck-and-run will hold me over just fine..."

Oh he really was in luck tonight. Jericho's lips curled in a wide grin and he leaned forward on his stool, free hand creeping up the young man's leg, one finger trailing over the inside of his thigh and tracing the seam of his pants over his crotch. "Sometimes that costs money, love..."

The boy's brow arched up slightly as a small smile pulled at his lips, the blush high in his cheeks. "Are you a gigolo?" he asked, pressing his knee to the inside of Jericho's and leaning forward as he lowered his voice. Jericho chuckled, draining his scotch and putting the glass upside down on the bar counter, bright blue eyes looking up from under long black lashes at the boy, glittering mischievously. "What's your name, kid?"

"Carson," he replied, shaking his hair back from his face as his smile widened and he accepted his new scotch, swallowing it slowly then licking his tongue across full, pale pink lips. "Yours?"

"Jericho," he murmured softly, leaning over to whisper in the young man's ear, his lips brushing the soft lobe of his ear, tongue flicking out briefly, "and for the right price, I can be anything you want..."

"Negotiate the pay now or later?" Carson chuckled then slipped forward off his stool, standing between Jericho's legs with his hands on the man's knees.

"Three-hundred now," Jericho replied, running the tip of his finger along the boy's neck and lifting his chin, "the rest after I've seen what you've got..."

"Bit of a steep price, don't you think?" Carson smirked, as if he knew he could pay it but wasn't sure if he wanted to shell out that much money for a one-night-stand.

Jericho's brows lifted and he shrugged, pulling back and crossing his legs again as he turned back to the bar. He needed this, and he knew it, but he never negotiated on the opening bid. "Your loss."

"Hey now, I didn't say it was a deal-breaker," Carson started quickly, reaching out and trying to turn Jericho back to him. His brow furrowed slightly at how cold the other man's skin was but just passed it off as himself being quite warm.

"That's the price, love," Jericho replied, shooting him a smoldering look over his shoulder before turning around in his chair and leaning in, head tilted back to look up at Carson with a smirk. He was hooked and he knew it. "I'm clean, I'm flexible, and I know what to do with a pretty boy like you...take it or leave it."

Carson closed the distance and pressed his lips to Jericho's lightly, suckling the bottom one sensually before pulling back and finishing his scotch. He stepped out away from the bar with his hands shoved into his back pockets, nodding his head toward the door then walking that direction as he discreetly pulled a black leather wallet from his back pocket, paid for his drinks, then began to flick through the short stack of bills leftover as he stopped before the door.

Jericho slipped off his stool smoothly and followed after, a cocky smirk on his face and a newfound spring in his step. He looked down at the boy's open wallet and without a word reached in and pulled out three hundred-dollar bills, no more. Whatever else he took for tonight would come after, depending on how wild this kid wanted to get. 

"Thank you very much," he purred, leaning forward and brushing his lips against the boy's lightly, tongue flicking across his lips as he pocketed the money. "Your place or mine, love?"

"Yours," Carson replied matter-of-factly, sticking close to Jericho's side as the pair walked. "I don't feel like having my roommates asking questions about who I come home with."

"Right this way then," he hooked his elbow in Carson's and led him toward his hotel, at least now he would be able to stick around for another day or so, maybe two if Carson liked what he got tonight and came back for more. Jericho leaned close to him in the elevator, brushing against him subtly with a wicked smirk across his face before they stepped out onto his floor and he unlocked the door. The boy followed him closely, looking around at the hotel with an arched brow and appreciative smirk then stepped into Jericho's room and stood against the wall, his hands in his pockets. "So, would you rather jump right into it or are you going to try and charm me first?"

Jericho chuckled and closed the door behind them, locking it and sliding out of his jacket as he walked over to Carson, leaning in close. "That depends..." he whispered, trailing a finger down the boy's chest, "do you want to be charmed...or do you want to be fucked?"

"What, I can't have it both ways?" The boy laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jericho's neck, nibbling at his lower lip then pressing his hips into the other man's eagerly.

"You can..." Jericho snickered, pecking sweetly at his lips before moving back along his jaw and down his neck, nibbling and sucking over his skin. "You are too cute..."

Carson chuckled quietly as he tilted his head back, enjoying the attention as he pulled his arms back and played with the curls at the nape of Jericho's neck. Jericho smiled against the boy's neck and his hands smoothed over his chest, fingering buttons as he pulled back and pressed his lips to Carson's. "Would you like to go first?" he asked quietly, nipping at his lips and grinning. "Or...would you like to watch me?"

"I want to see just what it is I'm paying for," Carson purred then fingered the buttons of Jericho's shirt, popping them one by one then fiddling a tad shyly with that of his pants.

Jericho let his shirt fall to the floor, tensing the muscles in his stomach and his arms falling away from the boy's body, hips moving forward into his hands, eyebrow lifting expectantly. "Go ahead."

Carson bit into his lower lip, blushing lightly as he ventured one hand up along Jericho's front the other settling on his hip as he took a moment to touch and feel the coldness of Jericho's skin.

"Are you always this...chilly?" he asked tentatively.

"Unless I get to him, yes," a quiet, slightly sadistic voice hissed out of nowhere, a pair of arms emerging from a deep shadow in the wall behind Carson and wrapping around the boy's middle, pulling him back into the solid mass of Jericho's demonic captor. Jericho's eyes widened and his hands came up grabbing at Samael's arms as they wrapped around Carson, his blue eyes flashing angrily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping up with our agreement, Jericho," Samael rumbled as Carson stiffened in terror and looked up at him, his eyes wide but recognizing the figure over him. "And maybe I can add a little to this lamb's fun." He chuckled darkly and leaned down, biting gently into the side of Carson's neck, the smaller man shivering in his arms.

Jericho's brow furrowed and he reached up, tangling his fist in Samael's hair and pulling his head away from Carson's neck, shifting forward until the boy was pressed tightly between them and his cold eyes bored into Samael's. "Find your fun somewhere else tonight," He growled under his breath, "I'm working." Carson was staring back and forth between them, more confused than scared now as his hands gripped down on Jericho's hips.

"H-Hey now," he stammered, "Can't we just...share maybe?"

"Now I like to hear that," Samael purred then licked the side of Carson's neck lightly as his horns materialized over his head and his tail wrapped around each of the men before him.

Jericho took in a sharp breath as the tail wrapped around his back like a hot whip, his lips curling angrily and eyes never leaving Samael's face. "Fine," he murmured, cupping the boy's face in one hand, the other still twined in Samael's black hair, "as you like..." He leaned forward and jerked Samael into a hard kiss, claiming his mouth quickly and biting harshly at his hot lips...he didn't OWN him...no matter what he thought. Samael's teeth pierced into his upper lip, sucking slowly at the welling beads of black blood as one hand lit on Jericho's hip, the other settling into Carson's narrow side as the boy groaned quietly between the heat of the demon and the coolness of the body in front of him.

Jericho grunted and panted as he pulled away, licking the blood from his lips before being pulled right down again by the young blonde, the kiss gentler and sweeter and Jericho's hands wandering up to lace in his soft hair. Maybe if he just ignored the demon he would go away...

Carson hummed quietly against Jericho's lips as he pressed into the man, his hands on Jericho's neck as Samael's pulled away, resting solely on the young man's hips as he leaned down to nibble along the line of his neck. Jericho's deft fingers made short work of Carson's buttons, pushing his shirt down over his shoulders as he pulled back from the kiss, bright blue eyes meeting Carson's with a cocky smile that was all for him. He leaned down and ran his mouth over his chest, hands trailing down his taut belly and hooking into his pants as he lavished attention over the boy's nipples.

Carson's head tipped back, eyes closed as his mouth dropped open and his fingers threaded into Jericho's soft, curly hair. His head leaned into Samael's shoulder as the demon suckled light marks into his skin and his tail tightened around Carson's waist, holding the man still as they both tended to him.

"Mmm... Do you taste this good everywhere, baby?" Jericho purred softly, licking the crease of Carson's abs and down to his bellybutton as he slowly sank to his knees, cupping and kneading his cock through his jeans and sucking at the fabric. One might have thought he was trying to outdo Samael...and one might be right.

"Y-You'd be a better judge of that," Carson stammered as his hips twitched up, his fingers tightening around Jericho's hair as he leaned back more heavily into Samael, who had bitten into his shoulder and was lapping the blood from the punctures. The demon's deep red eyes stared down as Jericho mouthed the boy's clothed member, a sadistically amused glint betraying his expression. Jericho grinned up at him but it faded slightly when he met Samael's eyes hovering over his shoulder, an almost feral, hungry glimmer flashing through his icy gaze as his cool fingers worked open the boy's zipper and tugged his jeans down slowly.

"Very nice..." he breathed hotly over the boy's skin, pressing his lips along Carson's thigh before suckling teasingly along his swollen length. The boy's knees looked fit to buckle but the grip of Samael's hands and tail on him held him upright as they both enjoyed the way Jericho used his mouth. Samael was making a mental note to try and get Jericho to do the same for him when they were alone again. But for now, he was amused enough with the beautiful young body in front of him. He purred quietly in Carson's ear and nuzzled into his neck as his immense cock began to swell and rise.

Jericho pulled back and flattened his tongue along the underside of the boy's length, teasing over the pulsing vein underneath along the way before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and sucking hard, bright blue eyes closing slowly as he savored the taste. It was one of the few things he still enjoyed and he was good at it...slurping messily over the boy before taking him down and bobbing hard, not even choking when he felt him bump the back of his throat. Samael watched with interest as he rubbed himself against the boy's thigh, his hand creeping down and gripping Carson's testicles, rolling them gently in his palm as his free hand ran up to tweak his nipples.

Jericho's hands came up to rest against Carson's hips, thumbs kneading and brushing along the jut of his hip bones but not holding him back. Carson could fuck his mouth if that was what he wanted...Jericho could handle it just fine. He pulled back to lick away the precum bubbling up from the slit and then swallowed him down again, humming in his throat until his nose was pressed into the hair of the boy's crotch. Breathing was an option...one that, in times like this, Jericho could easily go without. 

Carson seemed to lose himself as he was deep-throated, his hands clenching tightly with every thrust. He gasped out loud as he felt dagger-tipped fingers teasing and rubbing along the cleft of his ass and he lifted his leg, wrapping it loosely around Jericho's neck.

"F-Fuck...Jericho, I-" he arched up and nearly lost his load, spurting a little down the man's throat.

Jericho swallowed automatically, pulling back and letting him slip free of his mouth to kiss and nuzzle into his crotch, blue eyes glancing up at him sweetly through his dark lashes. "Are you going to come for me, babe?" he asked, nipping carefully at the sensitive skin and rubbing his lips over the head of Carson's cock, "Come in my mouth...please...I'm hungry Carson..." His fingers stroked over the boy's thighs as he swallowed him whole once again, one hand slipping back to his hole and brushing past Samael's fingers to press inside him slowly, teasingly. "Mmmh..."

Samael's brow arched slightly as his hand was brushed away, watching Jericho with fascination as the boy bucked and squirmed against him. He purred as Carson pressed into him, shuddering hard as he finally went over, gasping loudly and thrusting into Jericho's mouth then falling limp against Samael, his eyes rolling up in his head.

"Well-done, little zombie," Samael chuckled, reaching down and patting Jericho's head in a condescending fashion.

Jericho pulled back and licked his lips, pressing a light kiss to the boy's softening member before looking up at the demon and flashing him a wicked smile, "Fuck you." He slipped out from under Carson's leg and stood up, pressing against the boy's chest and feeling his heart pounding against him as he leaned forward and reached around to run a hand down Samael's back until his fingertips were rubbing at the base of his tail. "Jealous, kitten?"

Samael sighed quietly as he leaned around Carson, still dazed, and pressed his lips into Jericho's hungrily. "If I were jealous I would have thrown you down myself. But you put on quite a nice show."

Jericho found himself chuckling quietly as he pressed his knuckles into the skin at the base of the demon's tail, nipping back at his lips. He really...REALLY didn't get this man. "Is that so? I'm flattered..." His thumb pressed along the line of bones under the red skin, Samael's thick tail hot in his hand. Jericho couldn't help but find it a little cute...he flicked his tongue over the demon's mouth and captured his lips roughly, tongue pushing into his mouth as his hand wandered lower, fingers pressing into the warm cleft of his ass. "Just how good was the show?"

"Not good enough to let you fuck me if that's what you're doing down there," Samael smirked, then lifted Jericho up and held Carson up with the other arm, devouring Jericho's mouth and pushing into his body. Nonetheless he seemed to purr as Jericho played with the base of his tail. If he were a cat, he would be arching up into the touch.

"F-fuck...aah...w-wait..." Jericho grabbed onto Samael's shoulders, nails digging in deep as he was suddenly stretched wide, feeling the wounds from last night opening up all over again and hissing in pain. His head fell back, away from Samael's lips for a moment before he buried his face in the demon's neck and wrapped himself around him as he gritted his teeth. "I'll get you one of these days," he whispered, fingers tangling in his black hair, "you just watch..."

"No you won't," Samael replied quietly, his smirk all over his face as he left Carson to recuperate and thrust up slowly into Jericho's body, groaning quietly. "You like this far too much."

Jericho's mouth fell open and he let out a long, slow breath against Samael's neck, that addictive, familiar pulse of heat starting up in his chest. It was very hard NOT to like feeling almost alive again...or feeling Samael thrusting deeper into him than anyone ever had. He would get him on his back though, even if he had to fight for it. "I'm not the one who keeps coming back for more..." he growled as he pulled back, pressing his palm against the wall and staring down at the demon intently, rolling his hips.

"I confess, you are quite...intriguing." Samael smiled and pushed up hard, bouncing Jericho up then lifting him bodily and kneeling with the man straddling his thighs. "And you want my cock," he grinned then bit into Jericho's shoulder and sucked at it gently.

"I want your _heat_..." Jericho corrected, panting as he rocked in Samael's lap and groaned loudly, another bolt of warmth flooding his body. He reached up and wound both hands in Samael's hair, pulling his head back and holding it in place as he consumed his mouth hungrily, "But...mmm you need to learn to use lube, fuck..."

"As you wish..." Samael chuckled and bit back into Jericho's lips as his pace slowed and, little by little, his movements grew smoother, Jericho's insides becoming slick though he wasn't ripped open enough to warrant bloodshed. He held Jericho's haunches in his hands and lifted him up then let gravity pull him right back down nearly to the base of his shaft.

"Ah..." That...that was weird as fuck but so much better. Jericho pulled away and let his head fall back, bleary eyes catching sight of Carson sitting on the bed, rapt with attention. He managed to spare him a grin before straightening up again and putting his hands on Samael's shoulders, pushing himself up and rocking his body on the demon's cock.

"You mean to tell me...you could have done that the whole time?" Jericho laughed and shoved Samael to the floor, still riding him hard. "You little shit."

Samael let a laugh of his own, looking up at Jericho and planting his feet against the ground as he thrust up into the man's tight confines once more. "Yes, I just wanted you to ask first."

"So much for common courtesy..." Jericho sat back and rolled down into Samael's lap, taking him all in with a low, breathy moan, a shudder running down his spine and making his stomach clench in pleasure. All that heat inside him...it was hard not to get lost in it. Samael moaned out quietly as his hands ran up and gripped into Jericho's back, his smile still plastered all over his face as he relished Jericho's reactions. Over on the bed, Carson couldn't decide what to do with himself and so still sat entranced by the spectacle.

Jericho hissed as he felt nails in his back, blinking slowly and focusing on the boy sitting across the room as he seated himself over and over, the empty space in his chest clenching like a fist. He licked his lips and squeezed around Samael's cock as he slid down over it slowly, taking it all in and grinding down against him, his body writhing slowly as he smiled at the boy. 

"You look lonely over there, baby," he purred, holding out his arms to him, "Why don't you come play with me?"

Carson blushed lightly, then crawled off the bed obediently and knelt down beside the pair, leaning forward and turning Jericho's face toward him as he pressed another long, sweet kiss to his lips while his hand wrapped firmly around the jutting muscle of the other man's cock. "Thought you'd never ask..."

"You're so patient..." Jericho grinned and tugged the boy's head back, biting lightly at the sharp curve of his throat and tugging him forward to straddle Samael's belly in front of him. "But you wanted to be fucked didn't you?" he glanced down at the demon and clenched tightly around him, "Can't disappoint him, can I?"

Samael's brow arched up slightly and he gave an identical smile to that across Jericho's face, laying his hands on Carson's sides as they were slowly rearranged, until Carson, too, was impaled to the hilt. One large, hot hand wrapped around the boy and pumped him as he himself thrust up into Jericho's body, in turn pushing him into Carson further.

"Is that better, love?" Jericho breathed, arms wrapped around the boy and holding him tightly as he slid up into him and down on top of Samael, capturing the boy's mouth. "Mmm fuck you're tight..."

Carson gave a long, quiet mewl as he leaned back into Jericho's body, his eyes closed as he returned the kiss. He planted his hands against the other man's thighs, glancing down at Samael and the hand on his cock. "Mm...much," he panted.

Jericho ran his mouth along the boy's jaw and down his neck, hands wandering his belly and tweaking his nipples before grasping under his knees and lifting him up, spreading his legs wide so Samael could easily see what was going on below, every muscle in his body standing out under his tanned skin. "You want it harder, don't you?" he panted against the boy's ear, his breath cool on Carson's sweaty skin, "Ask Samael nicely...say 'please...'" Jericho's blue eyes met Samael's and gleamed brightly, "'please fuck us harder...'"

Samael's eyes glittered with bright, sadistic amusement as he waited for the boy to repeat the request, and when he did the demon let out a loud, echoing laugh and braced himself against the floor then pushed up harder, making man and boy scream out as he plunged in to the hilt, the skin slapping between them as Carson was nearly bucked off.

Jericho's grip on the boy tightened as he thrust up into him harder, groaning in his ear and digging his nails into his supple skin. "Samael...careful..." He knew he was going to come again tonight- the heat was pulsing through him like lightening, making his entire body tense as he sank his teeth into Carson's shoulder. But Jericho didn't need the life sucked out of him right in front of a customer. "C-careful..."

Samael seemed to take the hint as he slowed down, his chest heaving slightly from the effort of thrusting against two men at once, his eyes half-lidded as he calmed while Carson was driven to his peak, slick, thin white fluid finally dribbling over his fingers as the boy lost control. The blonde leaned back against Jericho's body, sweating and panting and starting to doze. Jericho clutched him still, closing his eyes and tucking his face against his neck as he buried himself in that tight heat again and again, though none of it remotely compared to how hot Samael was inside of him. One of them had to give in first...he spared Carson one last kiss before the boy slid from his arms and onto the floor, rolling over to lay beside Samael as Jericho bent down over him and planted his hands firmly on the floor. "I'm going to fuck you next time...." he breathed, moving faster and harder on top of him as he met his eyes, "Cause my ass can't take much more of this...nnh..."

"It won't be the same if I do let you," Samael purred as he wrapped his arms around Jericho's waist, holding the man against him as he slowed his pace further, only to thrust up into him hard, jolting the man's body and once more nearly jump-starting his pulse.

"Ah! F-fuck..." Jericho rocked back to meet him, the sound of their skin slapping noisily mingling with each of Jericho's ragged breaths, his body sinking lower and lower until his chest was pressed against Samael's and he sank his teeth in the demon's neck, body taut like a piano wire and the head of his cock making a mess of Samael's stomach. So hot...he was sweating, panting, ready...ready for his veins to contract and his heart to start pounding. "You'd like it..." the words were half a breath and a moan, Jericho's mouth coming away from the demon's neck to claim Samael's, tongue sliding between his lips and drinking in the heat. "Mmm you know you would..."

Samael returned the messy kiss as he gripped Jericho's buttocks and spread him wide, holding him to slam up into him once more. "You're not big enough for me," the demon hissed as he bounced the man in his lap, eyes nearly black as he grew closer to his climax.

"Rude..." Jericho chuckled breathlessly and bit into Samael's throat again hard, growling under his breath as he leaned up again to suck and nibble messily over the base of his horns, squeezing himself tight around him, "You just love my ass too much, don't you?" he whispered, his cock throbbing and dribbling at another heavy pulse, "Are you going to come for me? Samael..."

"You have a fantastic arse," Samael breathed, his back arching up as he rolled his hips up into Jericho's body, his own slicked with the others' sweat and his body temperature spiking as he grew much closer to his own climax. "And I doubt you could get me this worked up the other way around."

"Not even if I really wanted it? Nngh...you're not very nice, kitten..." Jericho sat up straight and leaned back, his hands on Samael's thighs, his cock making a mess of his stomach as the angle had him rubbing his prostate, his chest tightening almost painfully.

"I'm not your 'kitten'," Samael growled as he put his hands on Jericho's knees and shoved up into him hard, huffing as his head tipped back into the hotel carpet. Jericho's yell faded into loud laughter, nails digging into his pale skin as he looked down along his body at Samael's face.

"Kitten..."

"Mouse," Samael hissed with a wide, dark smirk then licked his lips and ran his hands up along Jericho's sides. Jericho shivered and pushed himself forward again, hands planted on either side of Samael's head as he rocked over him hard and fast, staring down at him like a predator.

"You love it..."

"As do you," Samael laughed, nails digging into Jericho's flesh as he pulled the man down onto him harder, his feet planted in the carpet as he arched up hard enough to lift the man completely off the ground.

"Hngh..." Jericho's legs clamped down on Samael's hips and he bent down to devour the demon's hot mouth. "Then make me come..."

"With pleasure." Samael rammed up into him, pulling out nearly all the way before pushing up again, and again and again until he could feel the cold, slick muscles around him clamp down and he let out a hoarse cry as once more, he shot thick, hot fluid into Jericho's body. Jericho's body bowed over as he felt the breath leave him, his chest clenching as he buried his face in Samael's neck and fought to hold on to his tenuous hold on consciousness. His hands curled into the carpet and he groaned, cool semen spilling onto Samael's stomach and smearing between their bodies.

"I think he got more than he bargained for," Jericho breathed against the demon's skin after a long moment, turning his head to look at the boy laid out on the floor beside them, just watching. Samael's long, tapered fingers ran through Jericho's damp curls as he too looked over at Carson, smirking faintly as the boy sat up when he was finally acknowledged. Samael leaned forward and gave the boy's neck a sharp nip, making him jump and stand as Samael lifted Jericho off of him. He stood up and stretched, looking even more radiant than when he'd arrived, satisfied as if he'd just had a large meal.

"Go wash up, you two," he chuckled, patting Carson's butt as he pressed his lips to Jericho's softly. Jericho rolled his eyes and put an arm around the boy's waist, leaning on him a little shakily.

"Ignore him," he muttered, batting at the demon's tail before leading Carson into the bathroom to shower.

"You can't ignore me," Samael laughed then turned to the bed, sprawling out on it and stretching out comfortably with his tail and horns once more hidden.

"Don't remind me." Jericho shot him a look over his shoulder before slipping into the bathroom with the kid on his arm and closing the door behind them, turning on the shower. He turned around and slipped his arms around the boy's neck, waiting as the water heated up. "Did you have fun?"

Carson leaned back into him with a contented groan and smiled tiredly, his head against Jericho's cheek. "We should do this more often..."

Jericho chuckled and nudged the boy into the shower. Cute kid. "If you've got the money, honey, I've got the time," he hummed.

"You're really going to keep charging me?" Carson pouted a little, turning a little under the shower spray and wrapping his arms around Jericho's neck loosely.

"Trust me, kiddo, you don't want this to get any more complicated than that," Jericho replied, moving away to rinse himself off under the hot water. Carson continued to pout then just turned around and ran his hands over his body, his head back as he let the water over his face. He scrubbed slowly then stepped out, looking back at Jericho then returning to the bedroom. He pulled his clothes back on, looked over at Samael with a small, nonplused smile then laid out another three hundred dollars on the nightstand before letting himself out.

Jericho sighed and finished his shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and shuffling out into the bedroom, slicking his damp curls back out of his face, the black cross dangling around his neck. "He left?"

Samael nodded, sitting up with his legs crossed. "He struck me as the student type. He probably has class in the morning."

"Just as well." Jericho picked up the cash off the dresser and tucked it into the pocket of his pants as he picked them up off the floor, tossing them over a chair. "Don't you have someone else to aggravate," he said, cocking an eyebrow at Samael.

"Not really," Samael shrugged, but he stood nonetheless and began to pull his clothes from whatever shadow he apparently lived in, pulling them on and straight and facing Jericho. "I'll be off now." His tail flicked gently behind him as he stepped toward the door, then through it without opening it first.

Jericho watched and waited a moment before slipping out of his towel and pulling back the bedsheets, thankfully soft and clean. There was something to be said for being fucked across the floor. Jericho snorted in amusement and fell into the soft bed, his watch beeping on the floor quietly. Perfect timing. Jericho turned off the lamp and pulled his necklace off, dropping it on the table as he fell into his dead sleep.


	3. Reasons to Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Christoph Tanner, biggest pain in the ass short of Samael himself.

A week passed, then another. Jericho kept his routine but Samael seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet, which he was grateful for...mostly. Leaving his necklace in the sun still worked, for the most part, but Jericho grew weary the moment the sun had passed the horizon and he spent his evenings waiting in the bar, taking his customers late and only doing enough to keep his hotel room another day.

One night he forced himself to walk past the bar entirely, further into the city to find some new hunting ground. He wasn't some pathetic thing...he did not NEED Samael. Jericho flirted his way past the doorman and picked his way through the crowd, being groped and losing his jacket at some point until he popped out the side door for a smoke.

There was grunting and groaning coming from the alley, but he ignored it as he lit his cigarette, the glow reflected in his bright eyes. Nothing new for a place like this.

The alleyway was filled with a familiar heat though and as the moaning rose, the end of a tail flicked into view near Jericho's feet.

"Come on, open up," hissed a quiet, harsh voice as the slipping of skin grew faster, the moans growing louder until finally they were slightly pained cries.

"You're fucking kidding me..." Jericho whispered to himself, shifting over in the dark and reaching over to wrap his fingers around the base of that tail as his eyes adjusted in the dark. He was going to hurt the kid if he didn't calm down. "Take it easy," he murmured in the demon's ear, "Not everyone can take it like me..."

Samael started a little at the cold hand wrapped around his tail and he stopped moving, the man trapped against the wall giving harsh, almost sobbing pants. The demon turned his gaze on Jericho and his tongue slipped across his lips.

"I think maybe you ruined me for other toys, _Mouse_ ," he purred, then went back to his charge and began to thrust into him once more. Jericho's brow furrowed slightly, worried about the young man pinned to the wall. He let go of Samael's tail and wrapped his arm around the demon's belly, pulling him back a little.

"If you don't calm down you're going to ruin _him_ , kitten..."

"Well I apologize if you actually care that this boy will be walking funny. I'll melt him just like I did Carson," Samael hissed, pulling away from Jericho's grasp and letting the new boy rest against his chest.

"You're hurting him..." Jericho spat back as he was pushed aside, taking a last drag off his cigarette as the boy against the wall whimpered and clutched at Samael weakly.

"I fuck everybody this way," Samael muttered, rolling his eyes then lifting the boy off of him, letting him fall limp against the wall. Samael turned back with his hands on his hips, looking Jericho in the eye. "Why exactly do you care? It's not like you always give your boys gentle sex."

"I give them what they _want_ , I don't just take what _I_ want," Jericho frowned, flicking his cigarette to the ground and putting it out with his foot. "You could learn something."

"They ask for it," Samael scoffed. "I let them look before I stick it in. They know what they're in for. I told you, I'm no rapist." He bent to pick up his charge, brushing off his clothes then sending him on his way.

"You're not exactly an easy man to turn down, either." Jericho laughed dryly and shook his head, looking after the boy as he hobbled off. He glanced at Samael again and sighed, pulling open the side door to the club to go back inside. "Trust me, I've tried."

Samael chuckled as he straightened his own clothes and followed Jericho inside, but immediately diverted to the bar, seeing as Jericho obviously didn't want to see him. He could easily find other fodder before the night was out. Jericho was almost instantly pulled into the sea of writhing bodies on the dance floor, honestly glad to not have to think for a second. Maybe he wouldn't bother picking up a date tonight, maybe he would just let go for a while. He danced with one guy, then another, then was pressed up against a few women, everyone's hands running everywhere. It was relaxing, in a way, and eventually he closed his eyes and let himself get passed around.

Jericho was covered in cold sweat and dead on his feet by the time he found his way out of the crowd, holding a hand over the cross on his chest as if trying to draw more energy from it. He was worn out though, light just wasn't enough. He found a spot against the wall that wasn't occupied by some couple making out or doing otherwise and fell back against the wall, clad only in a pair of fitted jeans after losing his button down somewhere on the dance floor.

He panted and chuckled as he felt hands on him and looked up at an older man who was running his palms over Jericho's chest a bit aggressively, "Sorry love, I'm not in the mood tonight..." The man didn't seem to hear him as he bent down and pressed his lips and breath smelling of vodka into Jericho's neck, biting and suckling the dark, cold skin. He seemed puzzled though, pulling back and still stroking his hands over Jericho's body.

He froze though when a large, hot hand wound into his hair.

"Didn't you hear him?" a quiet, sinister lightly accented voice purred into his ear and made him freeze, bloodshot eyes rolling in his head. "He said he wasn't in the mood." The man was shoved to the side but the demon threatening him was nowhere to be seen.

Jericho was so out of it he might have let the man have his way with him, looking around blearily and stumbling slightly as he was jerked around and then left on his own again. He'd never felt so drained... Jericho put a hand up to the bruise forming on his neck, wiping away the saliva before turning around and leaning his head against the wall. If he didn't know any better, Jericho might think he was getting sick.

Jericho hadn't the faintest idea where he was by 4 am. He knew there were people around and he was in some warehouse club but by then he was all but passed out on a couch, afraid if he took off his cross to sleep he would never wake up again. People came and went, jostling him or touching...he was almost certain as he lay there that his jeans were undone and pulled low on his hips, his shirt long since forgotten and his skin colder than usual. He was simply too exhausted to do anything more than lay there half-conscious and be used.

Near daybreak his tired body was lifted in strong arms and carried out of the building and down the alley, down the wide, empty street in one of the first watery rays of sunlight. The one carrying him was singing quietly under his breath, huge boots thudding on the asphalt as they approached Jericho's hotel room at a slow pace. When he was carried in his current condition past the hotel desk, several people stood but they were stared down until finally, the limp, cold body was put down on the bed. His necklace was removed and put down against the windowsill, but before Jericho was left completely alone, it was infused with demonic energy and left to gently stew and absorb the sun's light.

He spent the day in bed, in and out of consciousness until he finally reached up and grabbed the black glass cross from the bedside table and pulled it over his head sometime near dusk. Jericho groaned and got out of bed, peeling off his clothes and stumbling to the bathtub to soak for a while. When he emerged he actually felt pretty refreshed, not as ashen and not swaying on his feet anymore.

Jericho didn't really WANT to go out that night, but at the moment he didn't have much of a choice, his wallet was running on fumes at the moment. Maybe after this he'd move again, somewhere quiet...he wouldn't mind settling down for a little while if he could figure out a way. He dressed in clothes that were more comfortable than sexy, though he managed to pull it off, and headed to the pub again.

It wasn't long before he got picked up by a young man with a cute babyish face who invited him to a friend's party at a big estate. Too many rich kids around here these days...but at least he got paid. Jericho smiled and nodded as he walked through the groups of kids drinking the worst beer imaginable, his date lost to some girl who had her tongue down his throat.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" a voice sounded from his side. When he looked around he came face-to-face with an older kid, a college student for sure, with a fine line of hair down each side of his jaw and horn-rimmed glasses. He seemed to exude a controlled, almost stuck-up air as he sipped from a glass of what smelled like honeyed whiskey. Jericho smirked, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall beside the young man, watching the drunken show from the sidelines.

"Not having fun I take it?"

"How could anyone possibly have fun at something like this?" the man snorted, shaking his head and looking back at Jericho with off-color eyes, one grey-green and one brown. "You don't look familiar. Someone's guest?"

"I suppose that's the word for it, though I daresay he has forgotten all about me- " Speak of the devil, his 'date' was leading the girl upstairs, presumably to find a room in which to deflower her. Jericho followed him with his eyes and shook his head, a slightly amused look on his face. No loss there.

"I don't think anyone here's still with the people they brought," the student scoffed, then downed the rest of his drink. "Everyone who came to this damn party either wanted to get trashed, laid, or both."

Jericho snickered and shifted his weight, leaning a little closer as if it were entirely accidental and looking up into the young man's mismatched eyes. "So what did _you_ want?"

"I'm just a casual observer. I brought my own drinks," he chuckled, reaching around for the bottle sitting on the ground, holding it up. "Grab a tumbler."

"I suppose if it's this or that..." Jericho reached over a plastic cup of cheap beer for the little cabinet behind it, pulling out a shining glass. "One would think privileged children would have better taste."

"They're children, hence why they have terrible taste to begin with," the young man snorted and poured Jericho a generous helping of the golden liquid.

Jericho laughed and sipped the whiskey. "And you're not a child?"

"I wouldn't say so, but I suppose that would be up to debate." The student smirked a little and raised his glass after refilling it.

Jericho lifted his glass and let it clink against the kid's lightly before lifting it to his lips again, drinking leisurely. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"You intend to be a wallflower as well then," the guy laughed a little then leaned a little closer to Jericho as well. "You only came to get laid, correct?"

"I came to get _something_ ," Jericho replied, smirking teasingly at the young man. "Not quite sure if I've found it yet or not."

"I would expect no less from the only man over twenty-three at this party."

"So I've been outed...and how far over twenty-three did you take me for?"

"You're a good deal more mature than many here, but that doesn't mean much. But you hold yourself more like a businessman and that doesn't come about just from having a wealthy family."

"No...no it does not." He was right about that much. Jericho's family had never been wealthy. Now was not the time to dwell on that, however. He drained the rest of his glass and set it down on the table, moving away from the wall. After last night he wasn't really up for much drinking, or dancing, or partying for that matter. Peace and quiet would be nice for a change.

"There must be something better to do around here," Jericho remarked, looking through the glass doors at the patio. There was a pool, but it was too cold outside for that, not that it would matter to him...but he thought he could see a smaller building off to the side...an enclosed jacuzzi. The other man looked out the same direction and nodded a little, a small smirk creeping across his lips. He looked back at Jericho and ran his hands around his glass, then put down the tumbler and nodded his head out at it.

"Shall we?"

"I'm game if you are," Jericho grinned, pushing his way through the stumbling crowd of drunken dancers and out through the back door.

The little shed wasn't much but it was well built with a bare decor, towels already hung along the wall and the hot tub bubbling and steaming in the middle of the lacquered wooden floor. The younger man smirked and immediately started on the buttons of his shirt, taking off his glasses as they steamed up in the enclosed space. He looked back at Jericho, then stripped to his boxers, black cotton with a small white tribal pattern on the left leg. "Hopefully they don't try and drive us out or invade..."

Jericho laughed and slid out of his jacket, pulling off his clothes and folding them neatly on a chair, leaving him in nothing but his dark tanned skin and rather fitting black briefs. And his necklace, of course.

"We'll just have to keep the noise down," he teased, stepping into the hot water with a light groan. Almost as good as Samael's body heat...

The other man lifted a brow slightly as he followed suit, giving an almost identical groan as he sank into the water up to his chest, leaving his glasses on the edge of the tub as he laid the back of his head against the rim. He glanced over at Jericho with a small smirk. "You sound like you've had a hard day over there."

Jericho lowered himself in the bubbling water up to his neck, surrounding himself with the warmth and looking over at the young man. He was interesting to say the least, though Jericho was fairly certain he was straight...at least mostly straight.

"I guess you could say that," he replied, settling back. "I didn't exactly have a great night last night."

"Everyone has a shitty day every now and then. Nice to have someone's hot tub to commandeer," the guy snorted, then sat up and offered a hand. "Name's Christoph. Probably the most sober person at this party."

"Jericho," he took the hand briefly and then sat back again, eyes half-lidded. "So Christoph, what's a nice sober boy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Was hoping to meet up with a friend, but I saw that friend disappearing into a bathroom with what looked like one of the players on the women's college basketball team." Christoph rolled his eyes a little as he took his hand back. "What are you going to do now that the ass you were after is getting some himself?"

Jericho shrugged, ducking down to dip his head in the water and then popping up again, slightly flushed as he slicked his hair back. "There's plenty of ass in the world. Not as many hot tubs with nice boys in them."

Christoph laughed quietly, his smile finally growing enough to show his teeth, three of which were gold-capped. He looked back at Jericho and shook his head. "Dunno if I'm all that nice of a boy, but whatever." He dipped into the water himself and ran his hands back through his hair turned from auburn to black by the water.

"You're not an idiot, at least, that's something..." Jericho said, head falling back against the edge of the tub. "Or maybe you are...getting in a hot tub...all alone...with a guy who, as far as you know, does not discriminate based on gender...and as you so delicately put it, 'came for the ass'...doesn't seem very smart."

"Trust me, I know when I'm with an asshole that'll try and use me. Just to let you know, I've no intention of letting you get that cozy with me," Christoph snorted then looked across the tub at Jericho with a small smirk. "Guess it's kinda flattering to know that I'm someone's type though."

Jericho laughed, legs crossing under the water, keeping as much of his body submerged as he could. If he ever got a place of his own he had to remember to install one of these, the heat was just perfect. "Think what you want, kid, there aren't many people who are NOT my type."

Christoph's smile shrank just a little at that. "Figures...I get a compliment and it's hardly a compliment to begin with." He rolled his eyes but focused on relaxing in the tub with his eyes on the ceiling.

"If it's any consolation, you're on the upper end of the spectrum," Jericho replied, uncrossing his legs and accidentally brushing against the other man in the process. He wasn't bad looking, and Jericho was enjoying the company. Flirting for fun was far more entertaining...and he liked a challenge. "I might have even taken you on just for fun..."

Christoph's brow arched up slightly as he looked over at Jericho once more, his hands limp in his lap. He chuckled a little and shook his head. "Nothin' doin', friend. You probably found the straightest man here." It was obvious that he was enjoying Jericho's company regardless of the fact that the man was flirting with him. It was obvious that the young man was quite secure in his sexuality.

"Seems like I've heard that one before..." Jericho mused, letting his hands float up and run through the water a little. "But since I apparently have no chance in hell, why don't you tell me what it is you're into? What is it you do?"

"Well..." Christoph shrugged once more and propped his feet up on the opposite seat in the tub. "I'm attending the local uni for graphic design but I really should be double majoring. I mean, I like doing what I'm doing now but I need something a little more practical too like...nursing or some shit."

"I do love a man in scrubs," Jericho sighed, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. "It's good to have dreams, though..." his voice lowered a little, sounding reminiscent and a little far away.

"What, you don't have any?" Christoph asked as he watched Jericho, brow furrowing slightly. "I mean...when you say that, you kinda sound a lot older than you are."

"I suppose you could say I look good for my age," Jericho answered, skirting the question hidden in that statement. He was generally pretty good at avoiding any personal questions, but most of the time the people he talked to could give a fuck beyond what name to moan in the throes. "You don't always have as much time as you think."

Christoph's head tilted a little as he spotted Jericho's tactful dodge around his implied question. He rolled his eyes once more though, intending to prod later but for now, he would much rather enjoy the tub. "I suppose that's true."

Jericho opened his eyes and glanced over at the other man, blue eyes calculating beneath slightly wrinkled dark brows, surprised he hadn't pushed the matter any further. "You know it really is a shame you don't like men," he said seriously, his flirtatious air falling for a second, "I might actually like you..."

Christoph frowned a little as he looked back at Jericho, clearing his throat a little then looking down through the water at his knees. He thought for a moment about an experiment that had never been tested, but that he'd heard of in theory: if a man was blown in a pitch-dark room and the one giving the blowjob never made a sound, it wouldn't matter whether they were male or female, it was just a mouth. Would the same concept pertain to relationships if the affection was more or less the same? He continued to watch Jericho, then made a show of shaking his head and sitting up straight. "You'd be the first. I'm usually called a pretentious dick by just about everyone."

"Maybe you just need someone willing to call you out on it." Jericho actually was not referring to anyone in particular, merely making an observation. Though why the hell HE of all people was giving relationship advice to a straight guy was beyond him. "Someone who can put you in your place, I suppose..."

"'Put me in my place?'" Christoph snorted, then crossed his arms, looking about as businesslike as he could when he was stripped to his boxers and submerged in bubbling water. The idea had some merit, he admitted to himself, but he just leveled Jericho with a slightly patronizing look. "What, you think you have some idea how to do it?"

Jericho lifted an eyebrow at the younger man for a moment before a smirk twitched the corner of his mouth and he crossed his arms himself. "Why?" he purred, "Curious?"

Christoph's little smirk never left his face as he shrugged one shoulder, his arms falling to rest against his thighs once more. "I'll admit you're an interesting person and I would like to see what your methods would be. It would certainly be a learning experience."

"You have no idea," Jericho laughed, settling back into his seat in the tub and eying Christoph curiously. "Besides, I don't think you're really as tough as you seem to think you are..."

"Oh, I've no illusions of grandeur, as such, but to be honest I doubt you could do much to inspire me to want cock."

"I said no such thing," Jericho countered, "I don't have to fuck you to take you down a peg or two..."

"But I do so like my high horse." Christoph let a quiet laugh, perching his elbow on the side of the tub with his chin on his fist.

"I bet you like a lot of things," Jericho grinned, licking his lips reflexively and reaching up to run a finger over the back of Christoph's arm, pulling back just as quickly. His skin had been warmed by the water, but he was fairly certain his body temperature was nothing like it should be from sitting in it so long.

Christoph gave a reflexive shiver as his skin rose in goosepimples, his brow furrowing slightly as he reached over and grabbed Jericho's wrist, pulling his hand back and feeling the temperature of his arm, then wrapping his hands around the other man's cool skin. He looked back up at Jericho, the question in his eyes obvious before he spoke it. "Are you...anemic or something?"

"Er..." Jericho's bright blue eyes widened slightly and he jerked his hand back, quickly moving away from him and putting some distance between them, though he really didn't want to leave the tub. He sank back down into the water, avoiding Christoph's eyes. "It's nothing, just forget about it..."

Christoph's eyes immediately narrowed as he gave chase, reaching out and pressing the back of his hand to Jericho's forehead even as the man tried to flee around the edge of the tub. "Hey, you were confident enough to make some kind of proposition. I have a right to know if something's wrong with you."

Jericho frowned and shied away from his hands, pushing him back though on some level he realized how much that defeated the purpose. "There's nothing wrong with me!" he protested, grabbing Christoph's wrists and pinning him against the edge of the tub. 

"You don't want me touching you, right?" he asked, his voice more than a little dark as he looked down at the young man and leaned in until his lips were uncomfortably close, "Then I don't want you touching _me_."

Christoph's eyes widened slightly as those cold fingers grew colder, leaning back on instinct as he looked up into Jericho's eyes, but not in fear; it was as if he was trying to figure out what exactly was happening in Jericho's head to cause such an abrupt change.

"I didn't say I didn't want you to touch me," he said finally, "just that I didn't think I'd be letting you fuck me..."

"I was never going to fuck you." Jericho let go and stood up straight in the waist-deep tub, backing away until he was touching the edge, hands grasping at the lip of the tub.

"I'm sorry..." he said, sounding almost empty, in a way, "it's just easier for the both of us if you don't ask questions...you wouldn't understand."

"Well, what if I want to know?" Christoph stood where he was, watching Jericho closely, and crossed his arms once more over the lean, barely-defined plane of his chest. "Call it an academic interest."

Jericho frowned and his hands clenched before letting go as he stepped closer. "You really want to know?" And why not? He'd freak out and run off and Jericho could enjoy heat and quiet, all alone...so what was he so afraid of?

"Fine," he snapped, staring at him as he reached down to grab Christoph's wrist again and press the young man's palm to his chest.

Christoph jumped when his hand was grabbed. He froze, his frown deepening as he waited, feeling nothing against his palm but cold skin. A corpse's skin, he realized, his eyes widening as he moved his hand across Jericho's skin, trying to find some sign of heartbeat. He leaned forward and pressed his ear to Jericho's chest, searching, searching, as if he could will a heartbeat into existence. When he finally pulled back and stood upright he stared hard at Jericho's face, which still seemed perfectly alive to him.

"Wh...what's going on? This doesn't happen. This shit doesn't exist." Christoph ran his fingers back through his hair, making it spike up ridiculously as he sat down heavily in the water once more. Jericho sat back down slowly, his expression practically vacant as he stared back at Christoph.

"I told you...you were better off not knowing..."

Christoph was rubbing his hand over his lips as he leaned forward, still staring at the water as he appeared to be thinking hard. Occasionally he would glance up at Jericho, then back down at the water. He could tell the man was getting slightly impatient though and cleared his throat, sitting up again.

"So...how... Just how?"

Jericho swallowed, contemplating what to say for a long moment before turning around on the seat, both hands braced against the plastic as his back flexed and baring the long white scar along his spine.

"I fell for the wrong guy when I was young," he said quietly, jaw clenching slightly around the words, "and he cut my heart out."

Christoph stayed silent for a long moment before standing once more and placing his fingertips on the edge of the scar, muttering to himself, "Literally cut your heart out. Which is why you're so... How the hell are you still alive?"

"Magic...fate...whatever you want to call it..." Jericho replied, shying away from Christoph's fingers slightly and wondering why the hell the kid was even still there...and why he was bothering to answer him at all in the first place. Jericho had never told anyone any of this.

"He _wanted_ me alive...to be his little slave...so he took my heart and my soul and he had me at his every whim for more than a century..."

"A century? Magic? What the hell is this, a fairy tale?" Christoph demanded, grabbing Jericho's shoulder and trying to turn him back around. "Just how old are you anyway?"

Jericho turned around, leaning back against the tub and meeting the boy's eyes, blinking slowly. "Twenty-seven. For," he stopped to think, shaking his head a little, "one thousand, five hundred years now...why do you care?"

"And you're NOT a vampire. Right?" Christoph looked more than a little unsure of himself as he stared back at Jericho, reaching for his glasses and putting them on in spite of the light fogging of the lenses. "It's...I've never seen anything like it. It's fascinating but I know it's not my place to be asking questions like this..."

Jericho shot him a look, as if the idea were quite preposterous. "If I were a vampire I wouldn't have to work so hard to get you in bed..."

"..." Christoph blinked, then considered for a moment before nodding. "I suppose not...with the whole 'glamouring' thing."

"You watch too much television." Jericho rolled his eyes and turned around, reluctantly pushing himself up out of the hot water and onto the floor and reaching for a towel, his briefs clinging to his skin. He'd already said far too much for whatever stupid reason, if he left now he could swipe some drunk kid's wallet and head back in time to catch some rest. Christoph just watched him retreat, then climbed out of the tub himself and first stripped out of his sodden boxers, then wrung them out and pulled on his trousers and shirt. He left the hot tub and headed back inside, intending to drink himself blind, determined to make himself think it was only a dream the next morning.

Jericho was intercepted as he made his way through the party by a large, hot, familiar body.

"What's wrong, pet?"

Jericho turned to look into Samael's face, pulling back the hand that had been reaching for some blonde thing's back pocket and frowning slightly, "Why am I never surprised? Do you just follow me around looking for a handout, or what?"

Samael looked as if he'd grown smaller over the intervening days, but that also could just have been that his horns were stowed and his attire was clingier than he normally went for.

"What, you think I've nothing better to do with my time? I felt you weakening and I was... _concerned._ "

"And whose fault would that be?" Jericho snapped, pulling away from the demon and dodging a dancing couple and taking the stairs two at a time, expecting Samael to follow. "You can't fuck with things you don't understand and expect everything to simply continue on without you..."

The demon followed suit, his hands in his pockets as he kept his distance for the time being. "You're blaming me for this? All I did was give you a couple of good orgasms then left you alone like you wanted me to." He rolled his eyes, dull red and rather tired-looking. Jericho opened the door to what looked like the master bedroom, grabbing Samael's shirt and pulling him in before shoving him up against the door.

"You changed me. I can't run off pure sunlight anymore, not after dark, not like I used to...but you saw that last night, didn't you?"

"I supplied you with enough energy to make it without me until you could find a more... _pleasant_ source," Samael scoffed, then brushed Jericho's hands off him.

Jericho gave a wry laugh and backed off, flopping onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling, his shirt riding up on his belly. "You still don't get it...you tied me down when you did this..." One hand moved up to touch the cross around his neck, eyes flickering up at Samael. "You might think you know everything but you don't."

"Oh, I never claimed to know everything, just that I was willing to learn. I learn by experimentation." Samael's body heat preceded him as he approached Jericho. "You're bound to me, yes. But we will exchange what we have at _your_ behest, rather than mine."

Jericho just shook his head and closed his eyes. "Now you want to be polite? You should have just asked me then...I am a whore, if you hadn't noticed, there is very little I won't do..." He sounded bitter, but it was just as well. He hated being dependent on anyone but himself.

"I was fine before you came along," he murmured, hand falling away from his necklace to rest on his exposed stomach. "If you want something, ask for it."

"There is nothing I want from you...unless you would submit to me again. But given your attitude, I would highly doubt it. I have to wonder though, why you brought me up here." The demon sighed quietly as he settled onto the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands and watching Jericho with vague interest. "If you would rather be rid of me, I would have thought your first instinct would be to run."

Jericho snorted lightly, opening one blue eye to look up at him. "You've left your mark on me, running is not an option. I'm not sure it ever was." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Besides...it pays to have friends in hell when that's where you're going..."

"That's the spirit," Samael chuckled, reaching out and patting Jericho's shoulder lightly before leaning down over him slowly, his hair falling from its clasp in a curtain around their heads as he pressed his lips lightly to the corner of Jericho's mouth, then full on his lips.

Jericho simply lay back and let it happen, hands falling onto the blanket beside his head as his lips parted for Samael's warm tongue, sucking on it lightly until he pulled back. "Not even curious how I know I'm going to hell?"

"I've learned not to question such certainties. Everyone is going to hell; it just depends on your personal definition of such. You, my friend, are very likely already in hell; your body just hasn't gotten the message." Samael sat up and pulled Jericho with him, laying his hand on the side of the other man's neck as his free arm wrapped around the cold body and pulled it toward his much warmer one.

"You might be right..." Jericho murmured quietly, his body moving almost on autopilot as he pressed himself against Samael, tucking his face into the demon's neck. Samael could do what he wanted with him. "If the devil is a man named Luis Calderon and he's had my heart in his stomach for half a millennium...then you might be right."

Samael took the bit of information in stride, barely reacting except to run his hands up and down along Jericho's body, stripping him slowly until every inch of skin was bare and wrapped in the demon's body. Samael let a hot, quiet breath as he nuzzled into Jericho's throat, biting softly and teasing.

"I don't get you..." Jericho whispered, mostly to himself, tilting his head aside to give Samael better access to his neck, his hands trapped against the demon's chest and working at the buttons of his tight shirt.

"And sadly, I don't think you ever will." Samael smiled as he pressed his lips to Jericho's throat before feeling along the cleft of his ass with deft fingertips. "Just take it as it comes. That'll make it a little easier to bear I think."

"Whatever you say..." he replied as his head hit the pillows, slipping out of Samael's arms and crossing his legs, arms stretching languidly over his head. "Do you not believe in foreplay?"

"I've never particularly seen the need for it. The main act is all anyone wants from me." Samael stood up on his knees nevertheless, his tail waving behind him like a pendulum.

"What can you expect when you just shove them up against a wall and have at it?" Jericho rolled his eyes and pushed himself up on his elbow, reaching up to grab a fistful of Samael's silky hair and pulling him forward roughly. "If we're going to do this on a regular basis, I expect to be treated with more courtesy than one of your random fucks...and in return I'll do things...that people probably don't do for you very often..."

Samael's brow arched a little as he was pulled by his hair, his tail whipping around and wrapping around Jericho's thigh, the hot muscle strong enough to cut off bloodflow, had there been flow to cut off. "I've been around a good deal longer than you have...what is it you think you can do that has not already been done?"

The other man shrugged a little, blinking up at him slowly. "You've been around, yeah..." Jericho said softly, grip loosening and fingers running through the long black strands instead before running along the center of his chest, ignoring the slight pain in his leg. "But how long has it been since someone gave you what you _wanted_...not just what you _needed_?"

Samael paused for a moment and sat back up between Jericho's legs, looking down at him as if such a thing were an alien concept. "What I want and what I need are not mutually exclusive...but I suppose I might as well indulge you in this." He ran his hands up along Jericho's thighs thoughtfully as he looked down between them, apparently deep in thought. Then he cleared his throat, "I suppose I haven't had someone use their mouth on me in a good while, and you do provide quite a spectacle when you do so." He smirked a little, but it contained less implied acid than usual.

"If that's what you want..." Jericho quirked a brow and sat up, shifting onto his knees as he lay his palm against Samael's chest, pushing him a little to lay back. "You don't expect me to swallow all of that do you?"

Samael just stared at him for a moment, then threw back his head for a laugh before shaking it and patting Jericho's head in a slightly patronizing way. "Of course not."

"Oh shut up..." Jericho grabbed his shoulders and pushed Samael onto his back, intending to take his happy time with the task. He didn't really feel like a fast, rough claiming...after last night he just wanted a little control. Jericho bent down over the demon's pale body and ran his mouth along the lines of his chest, latching onto a warm nipple and teasing it with his tongue and teeth as his hand wandered down to slip over Samael's cock, his touches nothing more than a brush of cool skin over hot flesh.

The demon gave a quiet purr-like sound in his chest as he lifted his arms over his head, letting Jericho take his sweet time. The strange contrast of hot skin slipping through cold hands made it more than a little bewildering but it was obvious that his body enjoyed it by the way his cock jutted up between the other man's hands and touched his stomach.

"You must be having fun there," Samael chuckled as Jericho molested his chest, his hands reaching down to graze his nails over the other man's sides.

Jericho only grunted in reply, sinking his teeth into the muscle around the nub and keeping his eyes focused on the body beneath him as he moved lower, tongue flattening over Samael's belly and licking his way down. He knelt between the demon's thighs, propped up on one hand while the other held his length, bright eyes glancing up at him before his cool mouth found the base and suckled at it. One of Samael's legs lifted to press his foot into the mattress and hold him still, his eyes falling closed at the first contact before turning down to watch Jericho mouthing the hot flesh of the erection rising a foot above his hands. He took that as encouragement, opening his mouth wide to suck noisily along the side and wriggling his tongue against the veins under his soft skin, letting his teeth graze over it now and again and pulling back to pant lightly. Small noises left him as he worked over Samael's huge cock and then down to lick at his heavy sack, free hand brushing along his thigh and up his stomach.

Samael's eyes remained locked on the head between his legs, his body starting to writhe slightly under the other man's ministrations. "Well, you certainly do make a thorough job of it," he panted quietly, enjoying greatly how much effort Jericho was putting into molesting him. Jericho pulled back a little, lips shining as they smirked up at the other man, both hands wrapping around him and stroking slow and hard to replace his mouth as he sat back on his knees.

"I don't half-ass..." Jericho's breath puffed against the head of his length before his lips stretched around him and he sucked hard, bobbing and taking in as much as he could.

"Good." Samael reached a hand down gently and ran his fingers through Jericho's curls, gripping down on his head as it bobbed. He carefully controlled how much he thrust in case he managed to choke the man, but Jericho took him like a champion. "So good...god..."

Jericho kept his hands on whatever wasn't in his mouth or sliding down his throat, using every little trick he knew. Now and again he pulled back to smother Samael's flesh with wet kisses and licked over him until his skin was shining with saliva and slippery under his fingers, wriggling his tongue against throbbing veins and nipping carefully at tender skin. His jaw was a little sore, but he managed to wrap his mouth around Samael's cock and slide nearly halfway down, breath still in his lungs as he swallowed hard and looked up at the demon.

Samael was watching him with half-lidded eyes, his chest slightly heaving. Once more his hand was wound into Jericho's hair, guiding gently as his free hand wound into the blankets. It was obvious by the enthrallment that he hadn't had such attentions in a very long time. Jericho pulled back with a wet suck and took a gasping breath out of reflex, panting lightly and rubbing his parted lips against the leaking head of Samael's cock. "You look like you're enjoying this kitten..."

"You seem to be having fun as well," the demon chuckled, pushing himself up with one hand, watching Jericho closely with a small, smug smile.

"Maybe..." Jericho's brows gave a noncommittal quirk before he licked away the precum bubbling from the slit and then bobbed over him again with a hum, hands grabbing his thighs and spreading them wider so he could get at everything in between. Long, slim fingers kneaded Samael's balls and pressed into the tender skin behind them, probing and rubbing all the way back to his entrance as his other hand wrapped around the thick shaft and stroked.

Samael gave a content, amused little chuckle as his hips moved up under the attentions, but his buttocks clenched together around Jericho's fingers when they got too close to his anus. He wagged a finger at him, then smirked a little as he laid back once more with his arms behind his head.

"Oh come on," Jericho breathed as his mouth popped away from Samael's length and he wiped his mouth, still stroking over him. "Not even fingers?" he teased, tongue snaking out to flick across his skin, "Prude...you're not hiding anything in there are you?"

Samael continued to laugh as he watched Jericho toying with his flesh. "You're not allowed near my ass any more than anyone else in history has ever been."

"And why is that exactly?" Jericho bent down and nipped at the inside of Samael's thigh before sucking noisily at the base of his cock, practically purring as his tongue curled around it.

"To put it simply, my sensibilities just do not allow it." The demon just let him go about his business, groaning quietly as he arched his back up slightly, taking a deep breath as he squirmed like a cat getting a particularly good belly rub.

"That is not an answer..." Jericho nuzzled into the dark hair of Samael's crotch for a second before pulling back a little and shooting him a wicked look, one hand simply wrapped tightly around his girth while the other wriggled underneath him and rubbed at the base of his tail. "Pretty please?"

Samael arched up dramatically as the spot just beneath his tail was teased, making a shameful noise then grimacing at the very smug-looking man on top of him. "Why are you so determined to get something in my arse?"

"You put quite a lot in mine, seems only fair..." Jericho smirked, flattening his tongue against Samael's length and pressing into the skin around his tail at the same time, as if to make a point. "Mmh and maybe because you don't want me to..." His fingers wrapped around the warm skin of his tail and squeezed a little, doing the exact same to his cock. "Forbidden fruit and all that..."

Samael hissed quietly as he continued to buck a little under Jericho's ministrations, swallowing hard and shuddering as the other man played with his tail at the same time as he molested his cock. He wanted nothing more than to shove Jericho back and take him as he was, but this torture was far too delicious.

The other man couldn't help but grin at the effect his mouth and hands were having on his haughty little demon, his cheeks hollowing as he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked like he couldn't breathe, humming for a little added vibration while his thumb pressed into the crook where his tail met the cleft of his ass. Samael continued to growl and mutter obscenities as he bucked up every time the sensation spiked, but he never seemed to reach his peak. His nails ripped holes in the sheets as his teeth punctured his lower lip and hot red blood painted his lower lip the same color as his upper.

"You alright up there?" Jericho teased, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in his pale blue eyes as he lapped at the swollen organ, doing his best to keep him on edge.

"Keep it up and I may tire of it," Samael panted, gritting his teeth and staring up at the ceiling as his body temperature rose higher.

"Oh is that right?" The other man chuckled, grazing his teeth along the shaft and sucking just the head into his mouth for the briefest moment before letting it pop back out again. "And what are you going to do about it, kitten?"

"What if I just pick you up and fuck you against the wall?" he growled, looking down at Jericho with a dark, still amused expression.

"I expect a little preparation..." Jericho's hands slid up along Samael's cock, squeezing firmly and twisting his wrists in ways that made lesser men weak at the knees. "I bet you can't even pick me up..."

Samael swore out, huffing quietly and looking up at the ceiling once more before smiling faintly and looking down again. "I'm nearly twice your size. Of course I can pick you up."

"Oh really?" Jericho's slick palm swiped over him, fingers pressing into the slit as he leaned down to flick his tongue over it again.

"Care to find out?" Samael twitched a bit then reached out and grabbed Jericho's wrists, pulling them away so the other man was dangling with his face just above the demon's cock. "For now, I think you should finish what you started."

"As you like..." Jericho smirked and his wet hands curled into loose fists as he lowered his head, deciding to humor him and let Samael have his way. He bobbed fast and hard and thoroughly, sucking and licking and swallowing with everything he had, holding nothing back. It was noisy and messy, but he wasn't going to stop until the demon came for him.

Samael let go of his wrists to let him have more stability, murmuring quiet encouragement until he was once more on edge, leaking profusely and baking like an oven. Finally though he released in heavy streams, pushing back on Jericho's shoulder to prevent him potentially choking if he chose just then to try and breathe.

Jericho moved back but not fast enough, come spilling over his chin and splashing on his lips as Samael slipped from his mouth and he swallowed harshly, looking up at the demon as he licked it away and then wiped his mouth on the back of his arm before gripping him tightly to squeeze every last drop from him. "Was that what you wanted?"

Samael quickly caught his breath and sat up, panting quietly and looking back into Jericho's face with a small, smug smile as he reached out and dragged his fingers through the other man's dark curls. "We're both rather fortunate that you don't seem to have a gag reflex."

"I've had a lot of practice," Jericho replied, smirking back at him and moving forward to sit in his lap and bask in the heat of his body, rocking a little and rubbing himself up against Samael's belly.

Samael ran his hands up over the cool skin of Jericho's chest, leaning forward and licking slowly across the man's lips before dipping down to mouth along his throat, one large, narrow hand wrapping around his shaft and pumping slowly. "And now what would you like?"

"I would _like_ to fuck you, but since that's obviously not going to happen..." Jericho reached up and slid his arms around Samael's neck. "I guess all that talk of throwing me up against the wall was a bluff..."

"You were busy sucking my brains out through my cock. I didn't feel like pulling you off and pinning you just yet. But if you insist..."

Samael moved fast, heaving Jericho up without warning and pressing him up against the wall. His legs were wrapped around the demon's neck, his hips level with Samael's face as his tongue ran up over Jericho's shaft.

"Ah!" Jericho's hands bedded themselves in Samael's hair, legs crossing behind his neck as his back arched away from the wall. The heat was almost painfully intense on his sensitive skin, the demon's breath almost enough to finish him. Jericho looked down along his body at him, letting go with one hand to press it against the wall and brace himself as he squeezed his legs slightly. "Don't you dare stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," Samael breathed as his hand stroked over the other man's shaft, the other straying up along his side and gripping in just beneath his ribs. His lips, tongue and teeth teased along the inside of the man's thigh, just barely nuzzling against his groin before lapping up over his shaft.

"Mmmh and yet you insist on being a tease," Jericho growled under his breath, gripping the demon's hair and shifting his hips forward even in his precarious position to urge Samael to do more, hitching slightly at every touch of his tongue. Samael gave a purring breath against his skin and leaned in to wrap his lips around Jericho and gave a long, languid suck, dipping down little by little, never stopping as he heard the door open a crack.

"What the fuck...?" The college student's voice broke through the noises Jericho was making, sounding at once outraged and hypnotized.

Jericho recognized the voice immediately, eyes breaking away from Samael's unrelenting mouth to stare at Christoph, his mouth falling open to say something but only managing a whimpering moan, "Ngh st-stop..."

"Who, me or him?" Christoph hissed, his brow furrowed as he stood transfixed while Jericho was blown against the wall by the seven-foot entity. Samael simply continued his ministrations regardless of Jericho's pleas.

"S-Samael..." Ohh fuck but Jericho wasn't sure he really wanted him to stop. That hot mouth around his cold, hard flesh was intoxicating and he was as thrilled by Christoph watching as he was ashamed. Though why he felt shame at all he couldn't say. Thinking was hard at the moment...so hard... He arched and grabbed at one of the demon's horns, hips thrusting against his tongue wantonly. Samael pressed his hands into the walls, holding his head still as he let the man fuck his mouth, sucking hard and swallowing the dribble of precum as his eye cracked open, sensing the other man coming around them and watching with rapt, almost horrified attention.

"Is this how you get your rocks off, letting incubi suck your dick?"

"The f-fuck d'you care!?" Jericho yelled with combined pleasure and anger, forcing his eyes up on the ceiling before they shut completely, attempting to pretend he wasn't even there. In all his years he had never been ashamed of what he was, what he did...why should this _boy_ make him feel any different?

Samael just sucked down harder, dipping all the way down until his nose was buried against Jericho's pubic area. Christoph didn't seem to know what to say, flushing bright red then glancing down and pressing his hands over his groin. He leaned back against the wall and gazed at the pendulous tail waving back and forth behind the demon, then glanced up at his horns radiating paint-curling heat. Jericho's mouth opened in a silent scream and he bucked into Samael's mouth, consciousness glimmering for the briefest moment as he came and his body shuddered, radiating heat washing over him as semen dribbled over the demon's wicked tongue. Jericho held him down with both hands until it was over, and then opened his eyes, panting as his head rolled sideways and he gave the boy a slightly dejected look. "What...what do you want?"

"I had hoped to come and talk...apologize for how I reacted but I guess I should have given you some notice, huh?" Christoph glowered up at him, flush still dark across his cheeks and nose. "I'll leave the two of you alone." With that he stood rather shakily, intending to flee form the room with as much of his dignity intact as possible. Of course, he wasn't counting on the demon placing Jericho down on the bed and intercepting him before his hand could touch the doorknob.

"Now now, little boy, there's nothing that says you can't stay," he purred.

"He doesn't want to play, Samael," Jericho said quietly, still breathless as he sat up on his knees and dragged the sheet down to cover himself, "you're barking up the wrong tree, right Christoph?"

"R...Right," The student backed up, back against the door until it clicked shut and he was trapped between it and the demon, looking a good deal smaller compared to Samael's stature. The demon just laughed and laid his hand on the little man's jaw, turning his face this way and that until he finally jerked away, fleeing around the demon and over to Jericho's side.

Jericho glanced over at him, noting how uncomfortable he seemed to be and the way he was shifting despite being spooked by the demon. Any other guy would have just walked out...Jericho knew how conflicting it could be and despite himself he felt sorry for the boy. 

"Give us a second," he said, looking seriously at Samael and nodding to the door behind him, his blue eyes unblinking.

For once, the demon decided to be accommodating and stepped out of sight, the air rippling as he disappeared. When the atmosphere seemed more normal Christoph cleared his throat quietly, but he didn't say anything, as if he couldn't find the words to do so.

Jericho looked over at him and sighed, moving over to sit up against the headboard with the blankets covering his lap. He pulled up his knees and folded his arms across them, just watching the young man for a little while before the silence started to put him on edge. "Come on, sit down," he offered calmly, "You came to talk, so..."

Christoph sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed, his hands clasped in his lap as he looked at the carpet, the wall, his knees, then glanced up at Jericho before his eyes shot back to the ground. He swallowed hard, his mouth opening, then closing again. He groaned quietly and ran his hand back through his mess of dark auburn hair.

"Y'know, for the life of me I can't remember what I wanted to say after watching a giant felate you against the wall," he snorted, rolling his eyes and looking as if he would like nothing better than to forget it.

"You didn't seem all that disinterested," Jericho remarked, watching him closely before reaching over and putting a finger under his chin, pulling his eyes back in his direction. "Don't tell me you're jealous." The student's face flared bright pink as he stared back at Jericho, lips parting slightly as he looked defiant, then wilted a little. He figured it would be pointless to try and lie to someone apparently centuries old. Instead, he just said nothing and looked back down at the ground, his hands wringing together nervously.

Jericho shook his head, a small, slightly amused smile on his face. Instead of pushing the matter he let go and tossed the blankets aside, slipping out of the bed and pulling on his clothes with languid movements. He turned around, buttoning up his shirt, "What do you say we get out of here?"

Christoph looked up with a bewildered expression, then stood and straightened out his own clothes as he nodded automatically; he wanted nothing more than to just leave the party, leave this house.

"Come on," Jericho said softly, taking the boy's hand and leading him downstairs and through the crowd, out into the crisp, cold street. He held on to him loosely, making it easy for him to pull away if he wanted to, not really sure why he was doing this. Or, for that matter, what exactly he was doing. Jericho looked over at him, blue eyes serious, the wind ruffling his dark curls. "What do you want, Christoph?"

"What do I- " Christoph pointed at himself, looking a good deal younger than his apparent age, "What do I want..." He made a face as he looked down at the ground, then at the man's cold hand wrapped loosely around his own. When he spoke up next, it sounded as if he couldn't quite believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth:

"I don't know what I want. And I don't know anything about you that really matters. And I want that to change."

Jericho stopped in his tracks and quirked a brow at him, a bit taken aback. That wasn't the answer he had been expecting. His mouth opened and closed a little, looking into his face for...for what he wasn't sure. He wasn't used to this; everyone always wanted one thing from him if they wanted anything at all.

"I...why? You know what I am. This...I'm not..." Jericho sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "It's been a long time..."

Christoph still didn't seem to know how he wanted to answer the question, or if he even wanted to answer it at all. He floundered a moment longer before just shaking his head in defeat, taking the other man's hesitation and his behavior as a rejection. Of what, he couldn't be sure, but it still hurt either way.

"Christoph..." Jericho shook his head and reached up, pinching the other man's chin lightly between his fingertips and tilting his head up to peck his lips. He didn't really know how to handle it any other way. "Perhaps I should take you home."

The kiss wasn't reciprocated, but the man didn't move away, nor did he flinch. He did, however, turn a more vibrant shade of pink as he looked down at his hands, looking more like a child than a college student. "I don't know..."

"Would you rather talk out here in the cold?" Jericho smiled reassuringly and took his hand again. "Unless you'd prefer we go to mine..."

"I live in a damn dorm. Going to my place isn't much of an option." He rolled his eyes, shoving his free hand into his pocket.

Jericho snickered and led the young man through the snowy streets back to his hotel and up to his room, tossing his light jacket over a chair before plopping down on the bed and lazing back on his elbows. "So...you like me."

Christoph lingered back near the wall, watching Jericho with a slightly anxious expression, but obviously trying to get back to his nonchalant demeanor. "You're an interesting person in the middle of a landslide of mediocrity. In spite of what I witnessed before, I remain convinced of this."

"If you just wanted to be my friend, why does it bother you so much that I was with him?" Jericho remarked, laying down completely, legs dangling over the end of the bed and letting his head roll sideways to look at him.

Christoph rolled his eyes again, becoming more of the sarcastic persona he exhibited when they'd first met. "You're assuming things. I never said I just wanted to be friends. Just that I didn't think I'd be letting you fuck me. Not that fast."

Jericho looked up at the ceiling and laughed, "Relax, kiddo, I wasn't planning on it. I might let _you_...if you wanted..." He sat up again, crossing his legs. "But what can I say? I like you. And...I'm not used to much else."

"Then can I be honest with you for a moment?" Christoph dropped the snark for a moment, running his hand back through his hair in a nervous habit. "I'm...I'm not gay, or bi, or anything like that. But I just...I don't know, Something about you made me want to...well, explore." He trailed off, hooking his foot around his calf and standing awkwardly.

"Nothing wrong with that..." Jericho slipped off his bed and stepped over to him, leveling his gaze. "I'm not going to push you any further than you want to go, and I'm not going to be dominant or hurt you. I'm used to only giving people what they want..."

"What about what _you_ want?" The student leveled a neutral gaze at the other man as one hand edged out to take hold of Jericho's cold one. "You've been around a long time...aren't you afraid of relationships?"

"You have no idea," Jericho chuckled humorlessly, looking down at their hands and lowering his voice. "The last time I fell for someone, it nearly killed me. I can't promise that anything will come of this, but..." he sighed, brushing his thumb across the back of the back of his hand, "I'm running out of reasons to wake up in the morning."

"There is always another reason to get up in the morning," Christoph replied with a soft, but stern tone, "Even if it's just one." He reached up and put a hand against Jericho's chest, over where his heart should be.

"I don't know if I can love you. If that's something that you're looking for," Jericho said reaching up and putting a cold hand over the younger man's warm one. "I don't have a soul and I'm not someone you want to sleep next to. And Samael...I can't stop what we do. I have to do it."

"I'm not asking you for love and I'm not going to make you stop. I just wanted to see if you would...I don't know, indulge me for a bit. If things are going bad, just say it and I'll leave you alone."

Jericho thought silently for a moment, then let go and took his seat on the bed again, laying out over it with a weary sigh and ruffling his dark hair. "Indulge you, eh? I think I would like that."

Christoph drooped a little, seemingly in relief as he once more attempted to get comfortable on the edge of the bed, his hands laced together in his lap. "Thanks, I guess..." Jericho snorted a little lightly, patting the young man on the back, glad to see him finally relaxing a bit. He sat up and started working at the buttons of his shirt, standing and walking toward the bathroom as he peeled it off.

"Mind if I clean up first?"

"Go for it." Christoph shrugged and scooted back on the bed, looking around the room and wondering for a moment how the man afforded it. Then he reminded himself that Jericho was centuries old. He probably had funds to spare. Jericho made short work of his shower, washing away the smell of chlorine from the hot tub and replacing that of Samael's skin with the clean scent of soap. He brushed his teeth and rinsed out the lingering taste of the demon before emerging with his towel wrapped around his waist and his damp hair sticking up everywhere, plopping down lazily on the pillows. Much better.

"So," he said quietly, folding his arms under his head and stretching out on the soft bed, "what did you have in mind, exactly?"

Christoph looked up from his thoughts when the bed was shaken by Jericho falling into it, shrugging one shoulder. "I don't really have anything in mind. I mean...I don't want to be physical right now, anyway. But I have some friends that are legitimately gay and I've always been curious what's going on with them. Of course, I believe gender shouldn't define who someone should love, so...I'm just curious in general."

"Alright," Jericho brushed his hair out of his face and looked up at Christoph, "ask away, then."

Christoph's head tilted some as he took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt, looking back at Jericho with his strange, off-color eyes. "Do you always go for guys?"

"Not always, no, but I prefer them, honestly," Jericho replied, rolling onto his belly and propping himself up on his elbows. "Not to say I don't like a nice dominant girl from time to time."

"None of those fluffy little chicks looking for sugar daddies then." Christoph chuckled quietly, putting his glasses back on and leaning back against his hand, watching Jericho.

"No, not at all," Jericho chuckled, pushing his wet curls out of his face, "though...sometimes I can't afford to be picky."

"Then what do you think about me? Am I up to your usual standards?"

"Like I said, you're on the upper end of the spectrum," Jericho smirked, wrapping his arms around a pillow and laying his head on it, though his eyes remained fixed on Christoph. "You're a good kid."

"I'm not a kid," Christoph snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm twenty two, for god's sake. I know that's not much to you but it still stands that I'm an adult."

Jericho simply laughed. "My mistake, sir," he teased, nudging Christoph's thigh with his elbow, "Next question."

"What, you don't have any questions for me?" He smiled a little, reaching out and tugging on one of Jericho's tight curls. Jericho frowned playfully and tilted his head away, catching the other man's wrist and rolling over with a laugh, pulling him down over him without even thinking. When he realized what he was doing he let go and cleared his throat, "Sorry...old habits..."

Christoph drew back, but only a little as he shrugged once more. "'s alright. I want you to be natural with me anyway."

Jericho nodded a little. "I just...like body heat," he said quietly, "I guess that's why I do what I do."

"What, so you're a reptile?" Christoph took a tentative position with his arms on Jericho's chest, his chin on his hands as he watched the other man curiously. Jericho scowled and smacked him on the side of the head, though it was barely more than a pat. He liked the weight and warmth and he didn't want him moving away too soon.

"I'm kind of dead, if you hadn't noticed," he grumbled, laying his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "I just miss being warm, so when I can feel it...I feel a little alive." 

Christoph's smile faded off slightly as he rubbed the side of the head where it had been smacked. "Yeah, you told me you were dead...aside from the temperature, you seem pretty alive to me. But I gotta know...If your blood doesn't flow, how do you get it up?"

"On command, actually." Jericho snickered, brushing his fingers along the boy's temple. "Whatever it is that keeps me alive keeps my blood flowing, I just don't have a pulse. I can control it to an extent, I just can't... _finish_."

"Looked like you finished earlier," Christoph sighed a tad reproachfully, looking back at Jericho with his nose wrinkled slightly. "But that's pretty cool, being able to get it up on command. Saves you having to deal with the whole ED thing."

Jericho snorted, though his eyes drifted away for a moment in shame before he looked back up at the boy and tugged at his hair. "That's...complicated. Samael's...different..." He shook his head and ruffled Christoph's hair, "It is what it is, nothing to be jealous about."

"So even if I did want to do something with you, I wouldn't be able to really... _do_ anything. Good to know." Christoph rolled his eyes, sitting up and scratching at his scalp some, not quite able to meet Jericho's eyes.

"It's never bothered anyone before..." Jericho murmured, frowning a little at the loss of body heat as the other man pulled away and reaching out to put a hand on his arm. "You won't even notice. No one does."

"What if I put some significance on not being the only one that gets off? I wanna know I'm doing something right, y'know?" He grumbled and looked down at the hand on his arm, unsure how to feel about it.

Jericho sighed and his grip tightened as he sat up, pulling Christoph onto the bed and pinning him down. For an 'old' man, he was notoriously impatient at times, and this was one of them. His blue eyes glimmered a little, but for the most part he kept himself at a distance, "Trust me, you'll know. I'm not going to fake it with you, if that's what you want."

Christoph looked up at him, eye twitching slightly as he was pinned. He pulled ineffectually at his wrists, then sighed quietly. "Fine. I'll take your word for it. We're still not fucking yet though."

"Fine," Jericho conceded, letting go and holding his towel in place as he moved away again, onto his side, propped up on one elbow and looking down at him, curls in his face. "I still don't get what you want from me, since you seem to have complaints."

"My only complaint is _him_ ," Christoph muttered, thinking back to how Samael had simply disappeared. For all he knew, the huge incubus could still be listening in on them. He grimaced a little at the thought. "Why are you here though," he asked, to try and change the subject, "when there are plenty of other places with more class than this?"

"I'll try and keep him out of this," Jericho couldn't make any promises, though. Samael would do what he wanted, when he wanted, despite whatever he might tell him. He shifted a little, pressing himself up against Christoph's side for warmth again, blowing the hanging curl away from his eye. "I get what I can afford," he replied with a shrug, "can't exactly make legitimate money when you don't technically exist."

Christoph nodded a little as he thought about it. Of course, Jericho had been around for so long, he would have to minimize his paper trail and general presence in the world. The thought saddened him a bit. "So...is that why you take the ass you want? The money that comes with it?"

Jericho scowled a little, dropping his eyes to a small, wrinkled sliver of ivory sheets between them. "That's not why I'm here with you, if that's what you're insinuating."

"No, you thought I was interesting enough to spend an evening in a hot tub with me." Christoph smiled faintly and reached out, tugging once more at one of the other man's curls. Jericho rolled over on top of the younger man, body fitted comfortably with Christoph's, his towel riding up a little between them. He propped himself up on his elbows and smirked down at the other man, eyes lidded in half-serious seduction. "I would have let you have me for free if you'd wanted me...right there in the tub."

Christoph's eyes narrowed a little, his brow arching slightly as he reached out and raked his fingers through Jericho's hair, pulling his curls back from his forehead. "I think for now I would rather settle for kissing. You'll probably have to show me though...not the best kisser."

"When I'm done with you, you will be," Jericho replied, cupping Christoph's jaw and brushing a thumb over his cheekbone as he looked down into his eyes. "Just relax and close your eyes," he instructed, leaning down but not to kiss him just yet. His nose bumped the other man's sweetly, breath cool against his lips, letting his fingers run through thick auburn hair. 

"And do whatever feels good..." His lips pressed down and parted slightly against Christoph's, tongue barely brushing his lower lip. Christoph's breath quickened slightly until Jericho's lips met his, at which point he held it, lips parted until he exhaled and pressed back tentatively. He let a quiet sound, eyes closing as he tried to shut out how very strange the coolness of the man's tongue felt. He laid his hand against the back of Jericho's neck as his head canted, lips fitting more fully against the other man's until he too felt brave enough to touch the tip of his tongue to Jericho's upper lip. The man's hand slid underneath his head and Jericho pressed back a little more firmly, opening his mouth even more to the warm, wet muscle and carefully sucking it in, his own sliding against it gently. He didn't want to push too much at once, Christoph hadn't been exaggerating when he said he didn't really know what he was doing, but there was potential there, Jericho was certain.

Christoph just continued trying, following Jericho's movements rather clumsily, trying to hold his breath as his fingers laced into the other man's hair. The curls gave him a good grip as he got a little more confident and tried to start dominating the kiss, only to be pushed back down. They grew sloppier, but still slow, more intimate than passionate.

"Mmh..." After a while Jericho had stopped bothering to pull back and offer advice, it had been far too long since he had full on made out with someone simply because he wanted to. He could tell Christoph wanted to take over though, or try to anyway, so he released him for the briefest second and rolled onto his back, pulling the boy on top of him and nipping at his lips. Christoph finally took the chance to breathe, taking a few long gulps of air and licking his lips before pushing back down, one hand planted in the mattress beside Jericho's head as he once more went in tentatively, pecking gently at Jericho's lips before pressing back down again and heating up the kiss once more.

Jericho did not know how long it was before he tore himself away panting, one hand in Christoph's hair and the other feeling along the curve of his back. It was a strange feeling, exploring a body instead of knowing it already; learning how _these_ lips liked to kiss and be kissed...almost like his first had been, so many years ago, clumsy and sweet with a hint of excitement.

"You're a fast learner," he breathed, his knees coming up on either side of the young man's hips to accommodate him closer, blue eyes a little hazy. Christoph had the grace to blush lightly, his mouth pulling into an awkward smile as he looked away for a moment with his hands still tangled in Jericho's hair.

"I just have a good teacher."

"It's not about skill, not really," Jericho replied, letting his nails skim through Christoph's hair before both hands slid down his back and arms wrapped snugly around his middle as he leaned up to kiss the corner of the boy's mouth. "It's about knowing what you want, and feeling what your partner wants, and learning how to give it to them at the same time you take what you desire..."

Jericho mused a little, picking up his head to catch Christoph's gaze. "Sometimes you find you both want the same things..."

"Still not entirely sure what I want. But..." the young man leaned down to press his lips to Jericho's once more, "I'm willing to stick around til I figure it out. If you don't mind, anyway"

"I don't think I'll mind," Jericho said with a smile, one of his hands sneaking under Christoph's shirt to lie against the warm skin of his back. "You said you wanted to know more about me...what if I told you something I've never told anyone, not even _him_?"

His skin humped up in goosebumps at the cold fingers up his back, chuckling a little on reflex and moving a little away from those hands. He looked back at Jericho with a raised brow. "Telling me secrets now? You've already told me quite a bit already..."

"Nothing someone with half a brain wouldn't have noticed already..." Jericho chuckled, "but if you don't wish to hear about me before I died, I'll happily keep my mouth shut... _cariño_." The word rolled off Jericho's tongue in an accent he hadn't used in a very long time before he simply smirked and lay back.

Christoph blinked, then gave a rather pleasant little shiver as he reached up and poked Jericho's lip lightly. "Knew you were Spanish. Can't exactly get away from the complexion."

"My mother was Spanish," Jericho corrected in his plainly adopted tone, "my father was from Edinburgh, but his parents disowned him when he married his 'Spanish witch'..."

"His Spanish witch must have been beautiful..." Christoph smiled faintly and reached up to run his fingers through Jericho's curls again, tugging at a tight curl as had apparently become a habit of his.

"She was..." Jericho's smile was reminiscent, eyes on Christoph's face but not really looking at him for a long moment until he seemed to come back from whatever far off memory he was in. "She was a dancer, they met when he was sent off to school...Papa said her skirts swirled around her like the wind and the flowers in her hair were like stars in the night sky, but all he could see was her dark eyes. She stared at him the whole time she danced..."

He trailed off and shook his head, looking up at him with eyes that obviously had not belonged to his mother, "Sorry...I don't usually do that..."

Christoph listened with rapt attention as Jericho described his recollection, watching the man with a fascinated expression then smiling when he came back to earth. "I think that means you're more comfortable with me than you think, if you can let your guard down like that."

Jericho didn't reply, still partially mired in his memories. He hadn't given thought to his family in years and the feeling in his chest was unfamiliar and pained...the shadow of loss or guilt he wasn't sure. His eyes closed briefly and one hand closed on the cross around his neck, as if it would leech the feeling away. "It was a long time ago."

Christoph's hand replaced his own on the cross, the student turning the glass cross over carefully. He thumbed at the center before laying it back down in the center of Jericho's chest, then pressed his lips to the spot experimentally. Jericho started a little at the feeling, pulled from his thoughts by the soft press of lips against his chest. He looked down and put a finger under Christoph's chin, tipping it up a little. "Were you planning on staying the night?"

"If you plan on getting me to class in the morning," Christoph yawned, but sat up without waiting for Jericho to respond. He stretched his arms over his head, then straightened his clothes and headed toward the door. "I suppose I'll see you around."

"Wait a second." Jericho sat up, his towel untucked and barely covering anything anymore. He threw it on the floor before sliding into the soft sheets and crooking a finger at Christoph, "Two things: Friday I want you here, and dress _nice_ ," he said with a smirk, "and...I want to show you something before you go."

Christoph turned back at the last one, his brow arching slightly as his arms crossed over his chest. Once more his haughty demeanor had returned and he was watching Jericho with interest before stepping back toward the bedside.

"And what might that be?"

Jericho looked at the clock; it was long past midnight already. He curled his finger at Christoph again tugging him down by his collar to press a goodnight kiss to his lips. "Will you tuck me in?"

Christoph returned the kiss, then drew back and laughed a little at the request, his hands on his hips as he looked down at Jericho with faint amusement. He shook his head then took the man's blanket and tossed it down to his waist, poking his toned stomach lightly. "Never."

Jericho's stomach twitched and he laughed, catching the other man's wrist, "Never say never, cariño..." He smiled and brushed his lips across the back of his hand.

"Don't freak out," he said quietly, letting go and rolling over onto his stomach, pillow squashed between his arms. "I want you to take off my necklace."

"Usually when people say 'don't freak out' there is a damn good reason to do so," Christoph commented, looking down at the little black glass cross sitting on the pillow beside Jericho's face, running his finger over the vertical piece as he looked back at Jericho, then took hold of the leather thong holding the trinket. "It has something to do with your curse, right?"

"It does," he replied, laying his head down and reaching up to wrap his fingers loosely around Christoph's wrist, blue eyes lidding slightly. "I'll tell you the story on Friday, if you want. I will see you then, right?"

"You'd better. I don't want to end up messing up and killing you deader than you already are." Christoph took a deep breath, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Jericho's until he'd slipped the necklace up and over Jericho's head. As the man fell away lifeless, he couldn't help but have a moment of panic, feeling for a pulse he already knew wasn't there. He grimaced a little, wondering just what he'd gotten himself into, then placed the necklace on the bedside table before taking his leave.


	4. A Blessed Hypocrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpses certainly make interesting bedfellows, don't they...

Jericho spent the next couple of days floating along, in a better mood than he'd been in in a long time. He only took one client, a wealthy older woman who was very generous with her money, leaving him with more than enough for the next week or so. He paid up his room and got some new clothes, amused at how much easier it was to get by when he didn't have to eat.

Thursday night, however, found him on the town, searching the bars for a particular demon. He didn't want to be off his game when Christoph came back. He settled in at the bar of their old pub, hoping Samael would make an appearance.

The demon himself was just stepping out of the bathroom with a young blonde in tow, flirting a little with him as the boy wiggled away with that sated look that let Jericho know that Samael had 'fed'. Those bright gold-red eyes turned toward him and painted lips pulled into a wide smirk, the tall, slender incubus taking a seat one away as he ordered himself an ale, waiting for the head to settle with a content air.

"Hope you're not too _full_ ," Jericho remarked, rotating sideways on his stool and running a finger along the rim of his scotch. Samael gave a throaty chuckle and looked down at his ale before taking a long swallow and looking back at him.

"Even if I was I would always make room for you, luv."

Jericho chuckled and took a last gulp, emptying his glass and leaning over on his elbow. "I have a hot date tomorrow; I was hoping you'd help me get ready."

"Need yourself a little energy boost." Samael smirked a little, propping his chin on his fist with his elbow on the edge of the bar. He raised his glass before taking another drink.

"Maybe," Jericho replied, "and before you ask, no you aren't invited. He doesn't seem to be much taken with you."

"Of course not. I'd be horning in on his fun." Samael gave him a teasing smirk, putting his glass down and watching Jericho with amused eyes. "So, how was it when he decided to let you bone him silly?"

"Er-" Jericho took the opportunity to signal the bartender to fill his glass again, sipping his scotch thoughtfully and wondering how best to approach this. No ignoring the truth, though, no matter how much shit it was going to get him. "I...uh...I didn't."

Samael paused, his head tilting slightly as he looked at Jericho, searching him for signs of pulling his leg. He made a small sound close to a laugh and leaned forward, looking up at Jericho from a lower point. "You've got to be kidding me... Don't tell me you actually like this boy. He's barely walking compared to either of us."

Jericho frowned and refused to look back at him, huffing into his glass. "So what if I do? It's not like anything will come of it, might as well enjoy myself..." The statement wasn't entirely true, but Jericho didn't want to give Samael any more to prod him about than he had to.

"Oh what's that look?" Samael tipped his finger under Jericho's chin and made the man look back at him, smirking all over his face once more. "You _do_ like him. What, he has some kind of stimulating intellect? Or a lot of money just ripe for the picking..."

"It's not like that!" Jericho tugged his face away and pushed Samael's hand aside, giving him a dark look. "He's curious, maybe I just want to be the one to bring him over to the dark side, as it were."

Samael let a belly-laugh at that, then knocked back the last of his ale, ordering a refill as he looked back at Jericho with a wide, sharp-toothed grin. "Oh dear Jericho, you and I both know there is some form of ulterior motive. You _do_ want to bone him silly, but you want to take the long route this time? Tsk tsk~"

Jericho rolled his eyes and turned back to his scotch, shoving Samael's shoulder. He was right, of course, but he didn't want HIM to know that. "You know, I think I like your mouth better with my cock in it..."

Samael continued to laugh as he pulled his second beer toward him, grinning at Jericho then sticking out his tongue, pierced through the center with an onyx-colored marble ball. "You just like it when I'm touching your cock at all."

"You're a dick, you know that?" Jericho grumbled, emptying his glass again and waving off the bartender when he offered him another, slipping off his stool. "Besides, with the things I let you do to me, I think it's the least you could do."

"I never claimed to be anything otherwise," Samael purred, then stood after draining his glass in a few long gulps, laying his hands on Jericho's hips for a moment before stepping back at the man's expression. "I could be a lot worse. Just keep that in mind. Now...your place or mine?"

Jericho cocked an eyebrow at that, looking up at him. Every time Samael had taken his leave, he'd simply disappeared into thin air, for some reason Jericho had never really thought of him living anywhere. "Do you actually HAVE a place, or is that a rhetorical question?"

"I have many places. For now, it's up to you: would you rather go back to your hotel, or let me decide which of my properties to whisk you away to?" He purred quietly in his chest as he drew a long, tapered finger down the center of Jericho's chest.

"Surprise me," he replied, narrowing his eyes suspiciously even as he stepped up closer to the demon, putting his hands on Samael's slender hips. Samael wrapped his arm more securely around Jericho's waist as he walked him toward the pub entrance, pulling it open then looking out at the street...only it wasn't the street anymore. In front of the pair, a black hole in the air had opened. Samael put his foot through it and the heat blasted out, blowing Jericho's hair back from his face. He was guided through even as he hesitated. The inside of this strange two-dimensional void was dead silent and ungodly hot but as they stepped forward once more, they found themselves in a greenhouse, surrounded by lush greenery and huge tropical flowers giving off heavy perfumes.

"This is my home in Mauritius. Most of the plants are imported." Off to one side, there was a strangled-sounding squawk and a strange, slow bird strutted out of the shadows between a pair of leaves. "And that would be Daedalus. One of the only two living dodos on the planet."

"Wow..." Jericho was at a loss for anything else to say. He looked around at the exotic vegetation, fingers brushing over a few leaves and stepping away from Samael to look around. "I'd say I'm rather surprised," he mused, chuckling as he looked back over his shoulder at the demon. "Impressive."

"When you have millennia under your belt you get bored with routine. This is what I do with a portion of my time when I'm not chasing my next meal." Samael grinned, then opened another path. "There are other places, if this one is not to your taste."

"This is perfectly fine," Jericho replied, walking slowly along the rows of verge in the greenhouse, pausing to smell a few brightly colored flowers. "That is assuming you plan on taking me back in time for my date. And that you have a bedroom here somewhere."

Samael smiled and followed behind him with his hands clasped behind his back, leaning down to smell a large orange and yellow flower. He looked up after a moment and reached forward to jerk Jericho's hand away from a bristling bush decorated with small pink flowers. "Ah, be careful. Oleander is quite poisonous. I would rather not have you sick before your _date_." He sneered at the last word and wrapped his arm around Jericho's waist, holding the man against his body. His heat was almost indistinguishable from that of the greenhouse atmosphere.

"Don't tell me _you're_ jealous now too?" Jericho murmured, sliding his arms up around Samael's neck. He liked Christoph, sure, but he had needs as well that the boy wasn't ready to fill yet.

"I have no reason to believe that you would be willing to stick it out with this _child_ until he puts out. That _is_ why you're staying with him, and you can't deny that any more than you can deny this..." The demon's hand ran down the front of Jericho's body, cupping his groin and rubbing over it slowly.

"I never said I wanted to..." Jericho reached down and covered Samael's hand with his own, pressing harder into his crotch with a light moan as he leaned up to bite lightly into the demon's lower lip "Now where's that bedroom?"

"Right this way." Samael urged him backward, following the rows of lush vegetation to the central chamber, a huge domed structure, in the middle of which stood an enormous tree. A strange smell, like semen, permeated the air around it. "The strychnine tree," Samael explained, "to make sure that nobody who comes here without my knowledge leaves untainted." He brushed his fingers along one of the little leaves and the smell evaporated, leaving only the rest of the tropical flowers to perfume the air. "The only organic talent I have is neutralizing it."

"You've thought of everything, huh?" Jericho chuckled, leaning up against Samael's side and soaking up the heat, one arm thrown around his waist and pushing up his shirt a little to touch the skin along his hip, always so comfortably warm.

"Every location has such security measures in place. This is just my favorite." Samael pulled his shirt up and off, folding it and laying it between the roots of the tree, reaching out and pulling Jericho against him as he dragged the man's shirt off.

"I can honestly say..." he mused, running his hands down Samael's torso and palming his groin, squeezing before hooking a finger in the waistband of his pants, "I have never been fucked under a tree before."

"Then you simply must try it." The demon smiled handsomely and leaned down, catching Jericho's lips as he let the man unbutton his trousers, pulling back to step out of them then making short work of the other man's.

Jericho chuckled and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, pulling himself up and wrapping his legs tightly around Samael's waist, hips rolling a little against him as he pulled him into another long, tongue-tangling kiss. "Mmmh don't mind if I do..."

Samael leaned back with the man's added weight, his fingers running along the cleft of tanned, cold buttocks and pulling them apart. The demon's long, sharp nails grazed around the man's entrance. He let a quiet sound as he erected quickly, then ran a hand along the length of his shaft before pressing the slicked head against the man's body.

Jericho hissed, his head falling back sharply and nails digging into Samael's shoulders, his body relaxing into the demon's grip. He leaned forward again, biting and sucking along the other man's neck and running his fingers through long black hair. "Always right to the point..."

"Foreplay is not in my everyday vocabulary." Samael smirked faintly as he lowered Jericho onto him, going slow to prevent the man being ripped open, then sitting on the bed of low, spongy moss surrounding the base of the strychnine tree.

"You should consider remedying that situation," Jericho chuckled, exhaling slowly as he started to rock in Samael's lap, his hands gripping his pale shoulders. He pressed himself close and rolled his hips slowly, not sure what was better, the warmth of the greenhouse or the heat radiating off the demon's body. 

"I'll see about that, just for you," Samael cooed with a slightly mocking tone, lifting and lowering Jericho in his lap, his hands gripping the man's ass firmly.

"Good kitty," Jericho teased, his blood starting to rush through his veins and pool in his crotch as he squeezed and slid around Samael's hard cock. He closed his eyes and tipped his head into the crook of the demon's neck, panting lightly against his skin. The demon let a quiet, rumbling growl as the pace picked up, his length throbbing in slow beats against Jericho's insides. His tail lashed around and wrapped around the other man's body, like a snake lazily constricting its prey. Jericho let out a heavy breath, his breathing labored from the tight squeeze around his chest and the burn of the hot flesh against his skin. Small cries left his lips every time his body shuddered and convulsed, veins pulsing with every deep thrust inside him. Samael muttered quiet encouragement in his ear, occasionally flicking his tongue over cool skin then just burying his face against the other man's neck and biting in with one fang, drawing black blood and licking the wound slowly, the intoxicating flavor heavy on his tongue.

Jericho took in a sharp breath, fingertips digging into the demon's warm flesh as his body moved, hips rolling each time he fell back into Samael's lap, feeling the pressure building up in his chest. "H-harder...come on..."

Jericho was supported by the tail around his middle, until Samael laid back on the moss with his head against the poisonous tree, his feet braced against the ground as he shoved up hard into Jericho's body, licking the blood from his lips.

"Ahh..." Sweat was starting to bead on Jericho's skin from the heat, dampening his curly hair and running down his belly as he arched backward, cock bobbing between his spread legs. Samael never failed to get him going...for a brief moment he found himself wishing he could go this far with Christoph.

The briefest hesitation in Jericho's pace made Samael pause, his eyes narrowing. Now was not the time to be distracting himself and potentially making it difficult for either of them. He dug his nails in more sharply, bringing the man back down to earth as he was jolted up over and over, the sharp slap of skin loud in the susurrus of growing foliage.

"Fuck!" Jericho was brought back into the moment with painful suddenness, feeling blood seeping through his skin and arching up suddenly at the onslaught. He gritted his teeth and growled, glaring down at Samael before bending forward and claiming his lips with a groan, both hands braced against the tree.

Samael's hands drew up along the lines of Jericho's sides, leaving streaks of blood in their wake that dried slowly on the man's skin as he returned the kiss hungrily, biting into and sucking at Jericho's lip. He groaned quietly as the man alternately clamped and shuddered around him, bouncing him up with every thrust as they devoured one-another's mouths.

Jericho could feel his orgasm building up along his spine, heat and electricity singing in his nerves as he pulled away from Samael's lips and sank his teeth into the demon's neck, rutting against him like a desperate animal. He growled and rocked and rubbed against the demon's belly, almost painfully hard and searching for release, his body practically begging for it. The grip on Jericho's hips tightened as the thud of Samael's heartbeat slammed against his chest, his breath heavy and labored in the humid environment. The closer Jericho came to his release, the more energy Samael leeched from him, barely making an effort to restrain himself from sucking out every drop of life, such as it was.

Jericho reached down with one tremulous hand and began to pump himself furiously, needing something to push him over the edge before he passed out altogether from the heat threatening to sear him apart along the length of his scar. "S-Sam- ah!"

His body locked up and convulsed as he came, spurts of thin, white fluid dribbling out over Samael's stomach and pleasure stealing the breath from his lungs. His sight went black for a moment, body giving out over the demon before he simply clung to him, whimpering.

Jericho continued to jolt up as Samael slowly came down, refraining from releasing inside the man, knowing that would seal it and drain the last of Jericho's energy. He groaned deeply as he pulled Jericho up and off of him, then leaned back against the tree with exhaustion. He licked his lips, looking as if he'd had a fast meal, if a bit unsatisfying. He still smirked though as he laid out Jericho's still-quivering body on the bed of soft moss, running a hand over his thigh as if he were calming a skittish horse.

Jericho took a few long, slow breaths, waiting for his head to stop swimming before sitting up a little, only to lie back down on Samael's shoulder, an arm draping over him languidly as he soaked up both the sun and the demon's warmth. "You didn't finish."

"Would you rather I turned you into a corpse for a night before you went with your new boytoy?" Samael chuckled quietly and shook his head, nudging Jericho's forehead with his chin.

"Not particularly," Jericho murmured, his hand sliding along the length of Samael's body as he turned to press his lips over his chest, nipping lightly at his skin. "I do hate to leave you in such a state, though, kitten."

"I will be fine, believe me." The demon ran his nails along Jericho's scalp softly, scratching at the base of his neck before sitting up, looking down at the smeared blood. He leaned forward thoughtfully and ran his tongue along the man's cold skin, taking a breath of his scent and smiling faintly as he sat back against the tree once more, while the poisonous scent once more filled the air.

Jericho's breath hitched slightly at the feeling of Samael's warm tongue on his body. His nose twitched at the smell and he shifted to lie in the demon's lap instead, looking up at him. "Is that my cue to leave or can I get a tan first?" he teased, fingers brushing along Samael's thigh.

"As long as you refrain from touching the tree you will be fine. But there are better places for sunning yourself. Come..." Samael stood and offered his hand, leading Jericho through the greenhouse aisles once more until they were outside, under bright sunlight filtering through a thin layer of clouds in the upper atmosphere.

Jericho smiled and found a comfortable spot in the grass, pushing Samael down on his belly and then following with a chuckle, laying out over his back like a cat lounging on a body pillow. "I think I like this place." Samael looked back over his shoulder at the man using him as a mat, chuckling quietly then pillowing his head on his arms. It was awkward, doing this for someone but he decided as long as he was able to keep this strange, interesting man, he would do what Jericho wanted.

\--

Friday evening, just as they'd planned, Christoph waited outside in the hallway, fiddling with the shiny grey vest over his dress shirt. He knocked when he was satisfied with how it looked, appearing more like a member of the hotel staff than anything, except for the gel holding his hair up in a neat fauxhawk, a new pair of rimless glasses sitting on his nose. Jericho answered the door, cleaned up and dressed in a fitted black suit and blue shirt that matched his eyes. He smiled at Christoph and stepped out, the door locking automatically behind him as he leaned forward for a small, chaste kiss.

"Don't you look nice?"

Christoph immediately smiled, looking Jericho up and down. "Now I feel a bit underdressed. What is it you've got planned for us, hm?" He reached out for the man's hand, holding it loosely as he looked up and down the empty hall, as if it held some clue.

Jericho chuckled and squeezed the boy's hand as he led him down the hall and outside. "Just dinner, cariñito," he teased, "nothing you can't handle."

He walked alongside him into the street, fingers tangled loosely together until they reached the restaurant, one of his favorites, being out of the way and uncrowded most nights. It was nice, but not really expensive, and the waiter led them back to Jericho's favorite table in the corner, partially enclosed by decorated lattice.

"Quite romantic," Christoph commented with a quiet chuckle, settling across from Jericho then narrowing his eyes at the man. "I won't claim to know any Spanish; my specialty has always been Greek and Italian, but I know enough to know that calling me with that suffix attached means something for a child..."

"'Endearment' is a better word for it," Jericho snickered, crossing his legs under the table and resting his chin on his laced fingertips. "You are a fair bit younger than me."

"I would say _everyone_ is a fair bit younger than you," Christoph snorted, watching Jericho with his hands one over the other atop the other on the table, thumb toying with a class ring, small and dark with a light aquamarine stone in the setting.

"Not everyone," Jericho replied, smiling and thanking the waiter as he placed a basket of fresh bread on the table and asked for their drink orders, laying a menu before either of them. "I'll have a glass of the house wine..."

"I think I'll have the same." Christoph smiled faintly and reached out for a breadstick, picking it apart and popping it into his mouth bit by bit.

Jericho thumbed through the menu a little, though he already knew exactly what he was going to order. He ate very rarely, but when he did he had a tendency to spoil himself. "Get whatever you like," he said as the waiter walked off to get their drinks, "It's on me."

Christoph sucked his lower lip into his mouth, humming quietly as he looked through the menu and immediately decided on what he wanted, folding the menu and putting it back down on the table. "You shouldn't spoil me if you don't actually have the money to spare," he said a tad petulantly.

"One dinner's not going to empty my wallet," Jericho replied, laying his menu on the end of the table. "Besides, it's not every night I get to go out for fun."

"Why do I get the impression I've been taken out by a high-priced gigolo?" Christoph chuckled quietly and reached out with a foot, nudging the other man's calf gently.

Jericho's eyes fell slightly, unable to look the young man in the face. He had assumed Christoph had figured it out already, but he supposed making assumptions wasn't something he should do in this situation. "Would it bother you if I was?"

"It makes sense, given your...situation. Doesn't make me feel much better about asking you to tolerate me though."

"You think I'm going to charge you for my time? If that were the case you'd be buying _me_ dinner." The waiter chose that precise moment to bring their glasses, filling them from a bottle that he left in a bucket of ice before pulling out a pen and pad to take their order. Jericho smiled at him, aiming to please as always before ordering a plate of penne alfredo with grilled chicken. Christoph returned the waiter's smile before looking up, asking for a grilled tilapia and side of string beans. When the waiter left them he leaned back in his seat, shaking his head.

"No offense intended, I promise, but I get the idea that if not for your 'side projects', you would quite soon go broke and I just want you to know now...I've got little expendable income. I work as a damned busboy to pay for the tuition a scholarship won't cover but I make too much to even be considered for a grant."

Jericho shook his head, waving off the concern. He had honestly guessed as much about the other man. "I've been doing this a long time, it's not always easy, but I know how to handle myself..." for the most part, anyway. In any case, Jericho had the feeling that if he absolutely needed to, Samael likely would not object to keeping him as his own personal toy, though Jericho wasn't all that attracted to the idea. "I'm not doing this for money...I'm doing it because I want to."

Christoph's head tipped forward a bit as he watched Jericho closely, then smiled faintly to himself with his eyes on the tabletop. "I suppose so. After all, I did approach you for conversation and ended up with..." He gestured between them, then lifted his wine glass and swirled the deeply colored liquid inside before taking a breath of the scent and sipping it thoughtfully. "You have good taste...at least as far as wine goes."

Jericho let a smile stretch his lips before taking a sip of his own glass, swallowing slowly. They always did have good wine here, it was a shame this place wasn't more widely renowned. "I'll take that as a compliment," he chuckled, nudging Christoph teasingly under the table, "though whether or not it's true I guess we still have to find out."

"We'll see." Christoph smiled faintly and moved his leg back, his ankle laying against Jericho's but drawing back after a moment. He obviously didn't want to come off as too forward, or at all overeager just to be out on a nice date with a man he'd only known a few days.

Jericho smiled and took another drink, rather enjoying that timid little touch. Considering they'd full on made out a few nights ago, it didn't seem much of a big deal to him, though...he was used to far more aggressive first dates anyway. "So, cariño, what's on your mind?"

"I know I'm not what you're used to," Christoph shrugged, fiddling with the stem of his glass as he watched Jericho across the table, "but thanks for...y'know, all of this."

"I'm not going to lie, it is a little frustrating, not knowing what to expect," Jericho replied, picking up a breadstick and taking a bite. "But you are a bit refreshing...you remind me of my first, when I was still...you know..." Christoph pressed his lips together as he nodded, looking down and taking another breadstick for himself. When he looked up, he was shredding the bread slowly without eating it.

"Would you mind...if I asked about your first?"

Jericho shook his head a bit, popping the last bit of bread into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "What would you like to know?"

"You said I remind you of him...How?"

"Actually you remind me of _me_...when I was with him," Jericho mused, leaning his chin on his elbow and swirling a finger around the rim of his glass. "I was young, like you, and he was handsome and charming. A Spanish nobleman. Smart, more books than you could read, and he'd traveled the world. I was born poor, no one. The only thing I had to be proud of was that I was going to seminary, so close to becoming a priest like I'd always wanted...and he changed everything."

Christoph's brow furrowed as he listened. "It almost sounds like a dream come true," he mused as he considered the opportunity presented, "but...your faith got in the way?"

Jericho's smile was sour as he shook his head. "No." His expression turned sad and his eyes were far away, "I went with him. He said he would take care of me if I ran away with him, that my parents wouldn't worry, he would take care of everything, so I snuck out of my little room in the school and met him in the middle of the night and we left to one of his other houses, far away. That first night he took me and I felt...perfect."

Jericho looked down at his hands, as if seeing it all there written out word for word. "But when I woke up that morning, the bed was empty, and I looked everywhere for him, but I couldn't find him and I was scared...then he found me."

Christoph's expression was one of confusion. "He came back though, and he was different, wasn't he?"

"He was waiting for me in the cellar. He'd lit candles and there were roses...roses were always my favorite. There was a bed of pillows on the floor and I thought it was the most romantic thing..." Jericho trailed off and met his young companion's eyes, "He asked me if I loved him, and I did. And he said 'Good, it doesn't work if you don't love me.'"

There was a long pause and Jericho's eyes seemed to show every one of his years. "And then he tied me up on the floor and cut me open...and took my love."

A pale hand reached out slowly and closed over Jericho's, gripping down gently and running a soft thumb across hard knuckles. "I'm sorry," Christoph said quietly, looking into Jericho's face sincerely. At a second thought, he reached out and laid his palm against the other man's cool cheek. "For what it's worth, I don't believe you would ever deserve that..."

Jericho shook away whatever image had flashed before him and leaned into the touch instead, nose and lips brushing against warm skin. Perhaps there was some ulterior motive for his actions, but for the moment, his attraction to this boy was something much baser. "Thanks."

Christoph smiled then looked around as the food finally came, thanking the waiter quietly then folding his hands together in a quiet grace, obviously a habit left over from childhood. He picked a bit at his food, smiling around small bites as he ate in silence. Jericho took up his fork and ate his pasta with an odd sort of grace, sipping at his wine now and again in comfortable silence until his plate was empty and his belly full. He gave Christoph a grin, "I think I'd like some dessert, they have a great chocolate cake for two..."

"That sounds nice," Christoph agreed, setting aside his fork on the empty plate and pushing the dish away before facing Jericho once more. "You know, I think after this we should find something to do...Does walking sound too cheesy romantic to you?"

Jericho chuckled as he signaled the waiter over to take their plates and order the cake, always perfectly warm and smothered in chocolate and freshly-made ice cream. "You know, I think I could stand a little cheese."

Christoph smiled, the fainted blush riding high in his cheeks as he looked down at the tablecloth, his hands laying one atop the other once more. Jericho nudged him playfully under the table and smiled up at the waiter as he brought the cake, two spoons planted in the warm dessert and Jericho immediately reached for one, picking up a generous piece of cake and planting it in his mouth. He'd always been a sucker for sweets. Christoph was watching him, spooning little pieces of the moist, warm cake into his mouth, dragging the bowl of the spoon over his tongue a little teasingly. If Jericho wanted something physical, at least he could play up on the 'sex kitten' angle and make the man want him that much more. It was cruel, but Christoph was amused with it.

"What?" Jericho's spoon popped free of his mouth and he reached forward and dipped his finger into the melted fudge, poking Christoph's nose and leaving a dark smudge on his skin before sticking his finger into his mouth. "Staring is rude, you know."

Christoph dropped the charade, laughing and running his napkin over his nose before doing the same to Jericho in return, smirking a little as he finished his cake. Jericho frowned and his eyes crossed a little as his tongue stretched up to his nose just barely enough to lick away most of the chocolate before he wiped the rest away with a finger that he sucked clean. "I'm going to get you back for that, I hope you know."

"You started it," Christoph chuckled, marveling privately about the length and apparent dexterity of Jericho's tongue. For just a moment his mind dove straight into the gutter and he felt a minute stirring in his trousers. He tried hard to ignore it though, knowing how bad he'd look after how much resistance he'd put up before.

"I can finish it too," Jericho smirked and pulled out his wallet, leaving the money for dinner and a tip on the table before standing up and straightening his suit. "You wanted to take a walk?"

The student's smile softened as he stood, smoothing out the material of his vest then reaching for Jericho's hand, taking it gingerly and looking back at him. "How about near the square? I heard the fire spinners were going to be there tonight."

Jericho thought for a moment before leaning over and pressing his lips to Christoph's jaw, lingering just under his ear and brushing his thumb across his fingers. "Lead the way."

\--

Holding loosely onto Jericho's hand, Christoph led him around the square, through the gathering crowds to watch the young men and women twirling poles and ropes with flaming ends. A small woman hung off to the side, luscious curves gyrating to keep the two hoops she was spinning, one around her upraised arms and one around her thighs, in motion at all times. Jericho found himself pausing to watch her, automatically thinking of his mother and the last time he'd seen her dance. He let go of Christoph's hand and slipped his arm around the younger man's waist, laying his head on his shoulder. "You think I could do that?"

Christoph tore his eyes away from the girl, looking back at Jericho and slipping a hand over to rest against the small of his back. "I bet you could do damn near anything you wanted to..."

"Is that right?" Jericho smirked up at him and glanced back at the girl before stepping between her and Christoph and turning to face the young man, arms slipping up around his neck. "What did I tell you about staring?"

Christoph gave a rather smug smile as he laid his hands on Jericho's hips, looking the other man in the face and touching the tip of his nose to Jericho's lightly. "What can I say? I know what I like and I like what I see. I think I like this a little better though..." He leaned in to press his lips to Jericho's softly, pulling back after a moment and looking back at the girl, who was standing in place and watching the two of them even as she continued spinning her brightly striped hoops. Jericho glanced back over his shoulder and smirked before turning back to Christoph and slipping his hands through his neatly styled hair.

"I think she likes what she's seeing too."

"Some girls just love a pair of pretty young men all over each other," Christoph purred under his breath, smirking as someone turned up the music they'd been playing to go along with the fire display.

"Trust me, I know better than most," Jericho snickered, pulling the boy into another kiss before simply draping his arms around his neck and swaying a little, nibbling over his jaw lazily. Christoph's hands tightened on his waist, eyes closing as he dipped for another kiss, then jerked a little when he felt heat circling his head; one of the spinners had taken it upon himself to wreathe their heads in a fiery halo to present them more dramatically, or so it seemed. Christoph stuck close to Jericho, chuckling a little and looking back at him with a crooked smile. "People like to watch," Jericho murmured cupping his jaw and drawing close again, the firelight reflected in his eyes. "Should we give them a show?"

"Maybe we should start asking for admission fees before we do that," the student laughed before easing away, giving the spinner a look that said they were done for now.

"Now you've gone and ruined the fun," Jericho pouted, following grudgingly as they moved to a less crowded spot out of the way of prying eyes. "I've been wondering something," he said quietly, "are you a virgin?"

Christoph's smile froze, the blush rising in his face once more, expression turning indignant, opening his mouth to say "Of course not!" But then he considered the question from Jericho's angle and shut his mouth. He cleared his throat, then just shook his head. "Only with men..."

"I was only curious," Jericho murmured, pushing him gently back against the thick trunk of a tree, hands planted on either side of his head as he trailed his nose along the length of his neck. "It is a shame I can't touch you..."

"You seem hellbent on trying anyway," Christoph murmured, his eyes closing as his head tilted back. He would admit only to himself that not only did he _like_ Jericho, he wanted the man to touch him. It made him feel like a hypocrite, but the touch of those cool lips on his skin was starting to make him squirm in place, the flush back across the bridge of his nose.

Jericho sucked a little trail along the young man's throat, pressing closer against him and slipping a thigh up against his groin, but keeping his hands firmly in place. He nibbled the soft lobe of Christoph's ear and whispered, "Oh but I want to hear you say it first..."

"I'm not saying anything," Christoph huffed stubbornly in spite of the way his hips moved up against Jericho's thigh, his head back and exposing more of his throat to the other man. His glasses slipped down on his nose, falling askew as Jericho held onto him.

"I'm not going to touch you if you don't want me to..." Jericho murmured against his warm skin, though he was only restraining himself in the barest sense of the word, pressed up against Christoph and hugging the tree behind him as he leaned in to capture his lips again. "Maybe I should just...take you home instead..."

"Do that and I'll be forced to masturbate in the same apartment with three other guys; don't you dare stop," Christoph snarled, suddenly turning aggressive as he fisted his hands in the sides of Jericho's jacket, holding the man against him and looking back at him with a predatory smile. Jericho merely chuckled, taking that as his consent and letting a hand slide over Christoph's body to cup his crotch and knead through his pants.

"Well, we can't have that...even if it does sound entertaining."

Christoph grinned and leaned in to capture Jericho's lips again, breath hot against the man's cool lips as his body shifted forward to press more firmly into his hand. The student pulled away after a moment, taking his cellphone from his back pocket and flicking it on. "Come on, let's get a taxi, hm?"

"So my little hypocrite is eager now," Jericho teased, nipping at Christoph's jaw lightly before pulling back with a triumphant grin. He wasn't sure when he'd last been so blatantly excited about the prospect of sex. "You're kind of cute when you're horny..."

"Oh shut up," Christoph muttered, ordering the taxi between nips then snapping his phone shut and leaning back into Jericho, his hands on the other man's hips and holding tight. "It's your damn fault..."

"And I gladly take the blame." Jericho pulled him into one more long, deep kiss before wriggling out of his grasp and backing away toward the street. "However, you should probably slow down or we won't make it to the hotel..."

"And I doubt the cabby would appreciate us rutting in the back seat." Christoph smirked broadly and stepped back, calming and rearranging himself in time for the driver to pull up, looking up at them with raised brows and asking where they were going. After Jericho told him the name of the hotel they were off at a slightly faster-than-legal speed. Christoph forked out for the fare before Jericho could offer, smirking a little at the other man before stepping out onto the sidewalk with a hand held out.

"Such a gentleman," Jericho chuckled, taking his hand and getting out of the car, arm around his waist as he quickly led him into the hotel and then the elevator, pressing up against him again like some kind of wily teenager as the doors slid shut. 

"You've no idea how much I've thought about this," he murmured between kisses, arms around the boy's neck.

"I had wanted to wait some," Christoph replied conversationally, then shrugged a little as he wrapped his arms around Jericho's waist, leaning in to nibble along the tendons in his neck. "I blame it on the wine."

"First it's my fault, then the wine," Jericho teased, raking a hand through his hair just to mess it up a bit and curling his fingers in it as he nuzzled into the other man's neck. "I wish you would just admit that you want me, cariño..."

"But where would the fun be in that?" Christoph teased, smiling faintly and kissing along the base of Jericho's neck, chuckling and nipping at the bare hint of exposed collarbone before drawing away as the elevator dinged.

Jericho's mouth fell open dramatically and he pulled back, stepping out of his arms and the elevator. "Well, I guess I'll just have to find my own fun then..." he smirked and turned his back on Christoph, pulling out his key and pretending to ignore him as he unlocked the door. Immediately the student was pressed firmly into his back as he unlocked the door, Christoph's hand pressing into his belly just below his navel. He pressed his nose against the back of Jericho's neck, taking a breath of his faint scent and smiling against his collar.

"And just where do you think you're going to do that?"

"Oh...wherever I feel like it..." Jericho's smile was barely a quirk of his lips but it lit bright in his eyes as he opened the door and turned around, dragging Christoph into the room and pushing him to sit on the bed. "I could just have my wicked way with you," he mused, lowering himself into the other man's lap, "but I daresay that's what you want me to do, and I'm not so sure I want to give it to you yet..."

Christoph tried not to let the relief overshadow the disappointment as he fell back onto the bed, laying on his back and stretching his arms over his head. He looked up at Jericho with a smug expression, taking off his glasses and putting them on the bedside table. Jericho bent down for a kiss as he slid off his jacket, tossing it away before popping the buttons open on Christoph's vest, eyes on his face and searching for signs of discomfort as he pulled it open and smoothed his hands over his chest. Teasing was all well and good, but he didn't want to push. "I can just use my hands, if you want," he said quietly, capturing his lips again, "or my mouth..."

Christoph's attitude seemed to cool down a little, his eyes darting to one side as his face turned a light pink. "Whatever you want," he said quietly, unsure what to suggest anymore. He'd never been in the same bed as a man before he'd met Jericho, much less kissed one, and yet here he was with this man he barely knew straddling him, offering to give him what most girls didn't even think of offering.

Jericho shook his head lightly. "I'll start slow, then...just tell me if you want me to stop or..." he smirked and nudged the boy playfully with his nose, hands traveling lower over his thighs, "If you want more."

"And you," Christoph said quietly, lifting a hand and running it through Jericho's soft curls, "if you want me to do something just tell me." He ran his hand down the back of Jericho's neck, then over his chest and his side, seeming to hesitate before settling on the lean curve of the other man's backside.

"I'll hold you to that..." Jericho had every intention of showing him the ropes, so-to-speak, but for now he figured he would keep it simple. His hands came up to work open the buttons of Christoph's shirt, lips dropping to his skin as he pulled it open little by little until he'd pushed it open and the boy looked positively ravished. Jericho kissed his chin and then his lips, propped up on one elbow and trailing a finger down the center of his torso to press into his groin a little harder than before.

Christoph's arms fell to either side of his body, his chest heaving up gently after the trail of the Jericho's finger. He knew how he had to look at that point and was obviously embarrassed by it, but made no move of his own yet. His eyes closed at the man's hand over his crotch, tongue flicking out to sweep over Jericho's lips. Jericho opened his mouth slowly to Christoph's gentle kisses, letting his professional demeanor slip away and just enjoying the sweetness and warmth of his lips and body. His fingers kneaded and rubbed skillfully over the growing bulge in the other man's pants, lips and tongue moving away from his mouth to suckle over his neck.

"I know now is probably not the best time," he murmured against his skin without pulling back, "but at some point I need to know where you want this to go..."

Christoph's breathing calmed somewhat as he looked back up blearily into Jericho's face, his eyes still slightly unfocused.

"Well...I'm still not going to let you fuck me," he said quietly, a small, crooked smile lighting his face briefly. "But whatever else...if I don't like it, I'll let you know."

"That's all I needed to know." Jericho smiled and continued to cover Christoph's chest with kisses, glancing up at him for a moment before sucking a nipple into his mouth, tongue working it into a hard nub as his fingers carefully worked open the zipper of his pants. Christoph squirmed and arched up, his mouth falling open and his breath huffed over Jericho's head down the back of his neck. His hands gripped into the other man's shoulders, nails almost digging into Jericho's skin.

Jericho pulled back with one last nip, his hand already sliding into Christoph's trousers and tracing the shape of his length through his underwear. He was not Samael, obviously, but Jericho was no less impressed.

"You have been depriving me, cariño," he teased, hooking a finger in the elastic and pulling it down before trailing a cool fingertip along his shaft to draw light circles over the head. "That can't be fair..."

Christoph let out a quiet, rather high sound at the cool skin against the overheated flesh of his member, his throat working slightly as he fought to say something in retort but falling just short of a smartassed comment. He really did seem like a virgin, given the strength of his reactions.

"I get the feeling you've never been with someone who knew _just_ what to do with you..." Jericho licked a long stretch of Christoph's neck, pressing a kiss to his jaw before he sat back and pulled his hand free to take off his own shirt, the crisp material slightly stifling. He shifted between the other man's spread thighs, wrapping his hand around him and stroking his flesh slowly. Christoph started to pout a little and didn't answer, just looking down at Jericho as the man settled between his legs. He pushed himself back up onto his elbow as he ran his fingers through the other man's curls, watching him through half-lidded eyes. Jericho leaned into the touch, enjoying the feel of gentle fingers in his hair. He smiled contentedly and bent down to brush his lips along the trail of hair dusting Christoph's belly, free hand pulling his pants down even lower as he stroked him and mouth moving ever closer to it's target until he was milking beads of precum from him that smeared over his lips when he pressed a wet kiss to the tip of his cock.

The student let a quiet, almost suffering noise as Jericho stroked him, his foreskin rolling up over the head of his cock and smearing precum over half the skin of his shaft. He lay back down after a moment, one foot propped against the edge of the bed. "God..."

"At least I know I'm doing something right," Jericho chuckled quietly, cool breath washing over his hot skin before he sat up to strip the boy naked, tossing the offending trousers away carelessly before rubbing his hands over lean, bare thighs and going right back down for more. His lips mapped out the length of Christoph's shaft, taking their sweet time before wrapping around him and sucking hard.

Christoph let a high, almost painful sound as his body arched up, nearly pulling away from pleasure almost agonizing until he was finally able to catch his breath. He glared at Jericho for a moment, the man just looked so smug down there between his legs. Jericho laughed in his throat, the vibrations humming around Christoph's length as he pulled back with a wet pop, lazily flicking his tongue over the swollen head. "I could stop if you don't like it..."

Christoph gave him a look, an obvious "Don't you dare" as he stretched out a leg, hooked it around Jericho's shoulder and pulled him forward. Jericho grunted and laughed, pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh before bobbing down over his flesh again, hands stroking over everything his mouth didn't cover.

"Is this what you want then?" He asked quietly, mouthing along his dripping cock as his hands toyed with it. "Mmm you know...you could fuck me if you wanted..."

"If...If I'm not going to let you fuck me, I'm not going to ask you to bend over...double-standards." He huffed quietly, his tongue running over his lips as his hips thrust up gently into Jericho's hands to encourage him to return to his efforts.

"You're not asking me to do anything, I'm offering," Jericho replied, turning back to what he was doing with his hands and lapping at the leaking head, tongue wriggling skillfully over his flesh. "If you don't want to...mmmh..."

"D...Do you...want to?" Christoph panted as he looked down at Jericho between his thighs, his eyes half-closed.

"I want _you_..." Jericho murmured quietly, looking up at him with honest blue eyes before nuzzling against the base of his cock and kissing his skin lightly. "I want whatever you want..."

Christoph's blush flared once more, until it seemed as if he would be permanently turned pink. He ran his fingers through Jericho's curls once more and pulled the man up to him to kiss his jaw, unsure whether he wanted to kiss the man on the lips after his cock had been in Jericho's mouth. "Then we'll get nowhere fast..." Jericho's hand stayed where it was, wrapped around him and stroking slowly as the other cupped his face. He nipped Christoph's jaw and pulled back, slipping off carefully to slide out of his slacks, standing next to the bed for a moment before crawling back onto it and kneeling next to him, hands covering himself. "If you want to take me I have one condition...I want you to prepare me."

Christoph's eyebrows shot up so fast they might have flown off his forehead. He looked over Jericho's body, knowing exactly what the man was suggesting. He didn't know what to think of it. He'd never even had anal sex with a woman. How was he expected to do this then? "Um...y-you'll have t...have to show me..."

"Are you okay with this?" Jericho asked quietly, straddling his body and running his hands down Christoph's chest before taking up one of his own and pressing it to his thigh, holding on loosely so he could pull away if he wanted. "I just want you to touch me..." he admitted.

Christoph seemed moments away from taking his hand away from Jericho's leg, his eyes on the place between the other man's thighs. He remembered suddenly what Jericho had said about being able to get it up on command. He pulled his hand away at the thought. "How do I know you won't just...fake it? Since I can't really have physical proof that I can do anything for you to begin with..."

Jericho shot him an incredulous look, covering himself again before dropping his gaze away to a spot on the floor. "I told you I wouldn't...why would I lie when I have virtually nothing to gain here?" he replied quietly, moving off of the other man just as quickly as Christoph had pulled his hand away. "You know, if you just wanted someone to suck you off you didn't have to pretend to like me, I would've done it..."

Christoph slapped a hand over his face, then put his hands over himself and shook his head as he looked back up at Jericho. "That's not what I...look, it's the same thing with women where I'm concerned. A woman can fake an orgasm. If I'm with someone I want to know I'm doing it right and not...not _boring_ them. After what you apparently sleep with on a regular basis, what the hell am I supposed to be able to do? I'd just put you to sleep..." he looked back down, taking his glasses off and rubbing his fingers across his eyes. "Look, I'll just go...I'm sorry for wasting your time." He stood and grabbed his pants off the floor, pulling them on and zipping them then yanking on his shirt and marching toward the door without bothering about his disheveled appearance.

Jericho knew he should have let him go, even as he was climbing off the bed and following after him without a care that he was still stark naked. He grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him around, pushing him up against the door with both hands fisted in his shirt. "You're not leaving here until you understand something," he growled, eyes cold and hard as ice, "Yeah, I am a high-priced whore and I can get it up on command, big fucking deal, but what I _sleep with on a regular basis_ doesn't give a shit about me, and I could care less aside from whether or not they can pay for my room a few more days so that _maybe_ I can see you again..."

His voice broke near the end and he let go, taking a step back, "Forgive me for wanting you to want me back more than I want a goddamn orgasm. It is rather tiring being alone..."

Christoph turned back, his hand still on the doorhandle, looking back at Jericho with his expression drawn.

"Tell me this, then..." he said quietly, "why do you want me here instead of anyone else? Am I just filling in space so you're not lonely? Am I replaceable?" He stared hard at Jericho in spite of the man seeming to shrivel on the spot.

"I don't know..." Jericho's eyes were on the floor and his arms came up to wrap around himself. "But you are the first person I have met since I've been free that I can't seem to bring myself to push away."

Christoph's hand fell away from the door and he looked back down at the ground, lips pulled into a deep frown. He ran a hand back through his hair then began to pull at the buttons of his shirt, lowering it from his shoulders then turning back to the other man. In the back of his mind he knew something would go wrong, but he brushed it aside as paranoia over something he'd never before done. He reached out and laid a hand on the man's jaw, turning his head back then leaning down and kissing his lips softly.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to..." Jericho murmured, turning away halfheartedly and putting a hand to the boy's chest even as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. He was warm...not physically like Samael, but there was something even warmer about him. "You could just...stay..." Christoph's hand laid on his shoulder, the other hand resting against the back of Jericho's head as he held the man. He dipped his head to rest against the other man's shoulder, letting a long, tired breath.

"Sorry for saying all that...it wasn't right."

"I haven't lied to you once...I won't..." Jericho shook his head and seemed to curl in on himself against Christoph's chest, letting out the breath he'd been holding and relaxing into his touch. Christoph curled his arms around Jericho's form and looked up at the ceiling, knowing he should probably have just walked away.

"Come on...we should at least rest..."

"Let me put something on..." Jericho muttered as he pulled away, eyes still fixed on the floor as he made his way to the little dresser with his clothes in it, digging out a pair of silk boxers and pulling them on before turning back to the bed. This wasn't the end he'd been expecting for tonight, but God this boy did strange things to him. Without looking at Christoph he climbed into bed, huddling under the soft sheets and waiting for him to either walk out or curl up with him.

The student stood still for a few moments, watching Jericho dress for bed, then stripped off his own clothes once more and straightened out his wrinkled boxers before crawling into Jericho's bed, settling beside him and laying a hand on his shoulder. He leaned his forehead against the back of the other man's neck before pulling the blanket over himself and trying to get comfortable.

The tension in Jericho's body lessened considerably and he sighed, looking up at the clock. Right on time. He rolled over slowly, facing Christoph and tipping his head down to touch it to the other man's, closing his eyes and touching his face. Fuck, when had he gotten so touchy? "You can take it off...whenever you're ready."

Christoph's hand traveled up along Jericho's chest, his fingers closing around the black glass cross. He watched Jericho's face for a few moments, then lifted the pendant away and slipped it over Jericho's head. He winced as the man fell limp and cold(er) against him, then put the necklace on the side table. It was like sleeping with a corpse.

Jericho's night seemed longer than it had been when he woke with the first light of the sun on his face and a deep gasp, shifting slightly on the bed before realizing his hand was tangled in another. He turned his head, looking over at Christoph's sleeping form before gently slipping free and reaching over to get the phone on the bedside table and order a big breakfast for him.

When that was done, he simply lay there quietly, knowing the boy couldn't have slept much or well next to him of all people. Jericho lightly traced his slightly crooked nose with a finger, contemplating his almost desperate attachment to him as he did. Christoph woke with a start at the cold finger on his face. He blinked up at the unfamiliar ceiling, preparing to turn over and go back to sleep, until he turned over and saw the tanned form beside him.

"Oh...hi," he said quietly, yawning and fishing around for his glasses. He put them up on his nose and looked back at Jericho.

"I ordered you some breakfast...wasn't sure what you liked so I got a little of everything," Jericho's voice was soft and he pulled his hand back, tucking it between his head and his pillow to look at him. "Sorry, I'm not the greatest bedmate."

"Breakfast sounds nice," Christoph yawned, stretching out a little then shaking his head at Jericho. "'s alright...I'm just not used to sleeping in the same bed with anyone anymore."

"I'm not sure anyone could get used to sleeping with a corpse..." Jericho mused, rolling onto his back and stretching both arms over his head, arching off the bed with a groan.

"Well, it doesn't really help that when I take that necklace off you it's like I've killed you..." Christoph grimaced slightly then took the necklace, holding it out. Jericho took it but only to lay it on the table beside him instead, letting it soak up the sunlight.

"Well it's this or find another way to stay alive between sundown and midnight," he replied, folding his arms under his head and looking over at the younger man thoughtfully. "Thank you for staying, though."

"Of course," Christoph replied, smiling a little as his previous haughty demeanor returned to him in small portions. "I couldn't just let you go off on that sort of note to find someone else to occupy your time. I _am_ kind of a greedy bastard, you know." He gave Jericho a charming smile and sat up with his knees bent, one arm supporting him with the other across his legs.

"As if I could find someone to take up my time as well as you do," Jericho teased, pulling himself up onto his knees and leaning over to kiss Christoph's cheek, reaching up to pat his knee as a knock came at the door. "Hungry?"

Christoph nodded, chuckling quietly as his stomach gave a small rumble at the idea of food. He sat up in the middle of the blankets, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looking at the door, as if he could just will it open; he didn't feel like getting up and going to answer it in his underwear, after all. Jericho chuckled and got up, padding over to the door in his boxers without a care and pulling it open to allow the young man at it to carry in a covered tray of food. Jericho smiled and thanked him politely before shutting the door behind him and pulling the cover off the tray sitting on the little table by the window. 

"A belgian waffle, pancakes, eggs, bacon and hashbrowns," he bowed gallantly at Christoph and gestured to the large breakfast, "have at it."

Christoph smiled widely and reached out for the fork beside the tray, automatically grabbing the plate of waffles and dumping a large amount of the complimentary syrup on it before cutting it up and shoving a huge bite into his mouth. "Fantathtic."

Jericho shook his head in amusement, leaning down to press his lips to the corner of Christoph's full mouth where a dribble of syrup had escaped down his chin and he licked it away gently before pulling back and plopping down into one of the chairs. "Indeed it is."

Christoph made a face and swallowed his mouthful, then licked his lips before digging into the hashbrowns as well with a content expression "'s not every day I get a really good breakfast," he explained. Jericho clicked his tongue disapprovingly, crossing his legs and leaning on the arm of his chair. 

"Then eat up, cariño, you're young, but you still have to take care of yourself." He reached over and stole a piece of waffle from Christoph's plate, popping it into his mouth and sitting back to suck the syrup from his fingers, savoring the sweetness.

"I'm not a kid," Christoph pouted, or at least tried to pout around his slightly squirreled-out cheeks. He made short order of the breakfast though then collapsed back onto the bed, full and content for the time being. "I may come and stay with you just for the breakfast now," he mused.

"You won't hear me complain," Jericho replied, getting up out of his chair and crawling back onto the bed with Christoph, leaving light, chaste kisses over his chest before laying against his side and nuzzling into his neck, eyes closing sleepily. "Are you going to be lazy with me today then?"

Christoph turned with a groan onto his side, facing Jericho with his head on his arm. "Sure...at least til four. Got late classes today."

"On a Saturday? Well...good thing I woke you up early then, huh?" Jericho ran his fingertips lightly over the boy's side, propping himself up on his elbow, thinking. "Do you think...maybe...you'd like to take a shower with me?"

"As long as I don't have to use those stupid little cheap hotel soaps," Christoph replied, dragging his fingers through Jericho's hair thoughtfully. "They make me break out. Some kind of allergic reaction."

Jericho snickered and got up, gesturing at Christoph to follow, "I've had this room for a while now, I'm not sure I could have survived on their soap..." He scratched his neck and shuffled into the bathroom to turn on the hot water. Christoph smiled faintly and followed his lead, yawning widely into the back of his hand as he leaned against the sink on the other side of the bathroom from the tub.

"And none of that crappy Old Spice I hope. Too damn strong."

"Do I smell like I bathe in Old Spice?" Jericho lifted an arm and sniffed himself pointedly before pushing Christoph playfully with an exaggerated frown and stripping out of his boxers. Christoph grinned and rolled his eyes before following suit, standing in the shower after the water had warmed up and giving a quiet groan of appreciation.

"I may be an old man, but I don't have to smell like one," Jericho murmured, stepping under the hot spray and feeling his body go virtually limp at the sensation, leaning back against Christoph's chest briefly with his head on the young man's shoulder. Christoph's hands ran down along Jericho's shoulders slowly, fingers gripping the cool, toned muscle and massaging gently.

"I don't recall you having much of a smell at all to be honest. You don't really seem to need deodorant since you don't exactly sweat."

"I like it more for the heat than getting clean, to be honest," the older man replied, leaning forward and sticking his head under the water, curls matting against his head before he slicked his hair back and turned around to face Christoph with a sly grin. "Not sure I can say the same for you..."

"What? I sweat because I actually get out and work and go to a school for a living," Christoph snorted, shaking his head then slicking his hair back from his forehead, face turned up into the shower spray. Jericho smirked and rubbed a hand over Christoph's chest, fingers curling against his skin.

He nuzzled into the man's neck for a moment, inhaling what scent hadn't already been rinsed away. "I like the way you smell though..."

"Bah. I smell like a guy. I don't know about you but a lot of girls don't like guy smell. They like Axe and that kind of thing." He rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to run through Jericho's dripping curls.

"Well if you NEVER bathe, then yes, it is unpleasant," Jericho replied, slipping his hands around Christoph's waist and running his fingers over his wet skin. "But sometimes people appreciate a man's scent..."

"I can appreciate a clean smell," Christoph nodded, then laid his hands against Jericho's chest.

"Clean is good," Jericho mused, rubbing his nose against the boy's cheek, before laying his own against Christoph's shoulder, one finger tracing his collar bone. "Sometimes sweat smells just as good..."

"I smell like a guy when I sweat," Christoph repeated, rolling his eyes a little as he stood there in the water with Jericho pressed against him. He didn't mind standing in the shower with the man, or the contrast of the cold skin versus the warmth of the water. It was a good deal stranger than being with a woman but, even more strangely, the more time he spent with Jericho, the less he minded it.

"Then I suppose I like the way _guys_ smell," Jericho murmured, leaning back again and grabbing the bottle of shampoo to scrub through his wet hair. "I thought maybe this would be good for you to...acquaint yourself with another man's body, I guess..."

"I've seen other guys. I had high school gym, y'know. Never really found myself attracted to them one way or the other. But I guess there's a first time for everything. I mean, if I can get it up to a good-lookin' guy sucking my cock, then hey...guess I'm not as straight as I thought." He shrugged a little, his expression thoughtful as he took the shampoo to wash his hair as well.

"I _was_ wearing pants at the time," Jericho replied, scrubbing his hair thoroughly before letting the hot water wash out the soap. "You didn't seem to like it much when I took them off..."

"Hey, I've never been faced with another guy's dick before. Give a guy a break, wouldja?" Christoph snorted, his hands moving down to rest against Jericho's hips. Jericho rolled his eyes, laying a hand on the boy's upper arm and leaning back until his shoulders touched the wall, body stretched out a little under the shower.

"What if I just closed my eyes...and you look...touch...get used to me..."

"I still don't trust trying to get you up or anything like that, to be perfectly honest. But..." Christoph's hand ran down the center of Jericho's chest, pausing at his stomach as he looked down between the two of them, his vision just slightly blurred without his glasses.

"You realize when I say I can get it up on command that means I can keep it down as well. Maybe not as easily, but..." Jericho shrugged and did as he'd said, closing his eyes to give the boy some odd semblance of privacy with his body, hands falling to his sides. "I'm not going to try anything, but this is my body and I want you to be comfortable with it."

"So you'd make it that much harder for me to do it instead," Christoph snorted, but it was obvious that he was joking, for the most part. The student's eyes traveled over the offered body slowly before his hands followed suit, long, blunt fingers running along the cold, slick muscle of the other man's stomach.

"You are quite impossible to please, aren't you?" Jericho grumbled, fingers twitching at his sides at the contact. Keeping himself under control was going to be a bigger task than the other man might think, especially with his eyes closed. He'd always had a thing for sensory deprivation.

"Of course." Christoph chuckled quietly in his throat, his hands moving further up to Jericho's chest, his palms resting against the modest curve of Jericho's chest before moving just enough to either side for his thumbs to run over and around the other man's dark nipples. He swallowed quietly, watching the man as his fingers grazed over the faint lines of Jericho's ribs, the water heating up his skin to something more natural.

"Then how do you exp-pect me to do so?" Jericho's breath hitched slightly as those fingers teased him almost unknowingly. He shook his head a little and licked his lips, fingers clenching into fists and falling loose again. He was NOT going to get excited.

"Trial and error?" Christoph hummed with faint amusement as his hands continued to travel, stopping at his hips as his thumbs rubbed slow circles into the man's skin. One of Jericho's hands jumped up automatically to grasp at the other man's arm, his breath quickening.

"You seem to mistrust me no matter what I do," he pouted, sounding a little breathless despite his best efforts. "And now you're just being mean."

"You said I should explore and get used to your body...I'm just doing what you suggested." His hands came away though, falling to his sides.

"I wasn't expecting you to be such a tease," Jericho replied shifting a little but not opening his eyes as he let his hand slip down Christoph's arm to his wrist, pulling his hand back a little. "You don't have to stop...but if I get hard it's your fault, not mine. I tried."

Christoph's brow arched up slightly. He didn't say anything though, preferring to take his hand back, then before Jericho could open his eyes, dipped forward and pressed his lips to the center of Jericho's chest. Jericho's mouth dropped open in surprise and he looked down at the young man, hands carding through his messy wet hair. He smiled a little, brushing a thumb over Christoph's cheek. "I'm starting to think you're doing this to me on purpose..."

"Just experimenting. The only experience I have with other bodies is of the feminine persuasion. I'm going on what _I_ like." Christoph leaned up into the touch, letting a content sigh as he stood up straight. "I'll stop if you want me to though."

"I never said that," Jericho replied quietly, fingers sliding down to rest on Christoph's shoulders. "Maybe I'll learn something about you."

"Maybe I feel like being a horrible tease and letting you suffer while I explore," Christoph purred as he ran his hands around Jericho's waist, pulling the man against him. As their lower bodies pressed together, he couldn't help but blush lightly.

"Maybe I don't mind as long as you know I'll get you back for it," Jericho teased back, pressing his lips over Christoph's neck and nuzzling into his ear as his hand slid down along the young man's side to rest lightly on his hip.

"I look forward to seeing you try." Christoph turned his head enough to press his lips to Jericho's cheek just in front of his ear.

"Oh I have my ways..." Jericho turned his head to capture Christoph's lips, purring quietly before pulling back and looking down between them, thumbs brushing over the man's hips. "We should probably continue this somewhere else before you get too wrinkled."

"You're going to get just as pruny," Christoph pointed out, then chuckled and stepped out of the shower, reaching for one of the large, fluffy hotel towels. He tucked it around his waist then wrapped another one around Jericho's shoulders as the man followed him. Jericho ruffled his hair dry with the towel, walking naked into the hotel room as he worked over the rest of his body until it was dry. He wrapped the towel around his waist and plopped down on the bed, stretching languidly. It didn't last long, as Christoph crawled over the top of him, still holding his towel around his waist. He sat up on Jericho's lap, his lean musculature stretched out and emphasized as he arched with his arms up over his head. He groaned as he stretched, watching Jericho for some response.

One of Jericho's hands came up to lay against Christoph's hips while the other flattened over his belly, running up to his chest and back down again before he sat up a little to plant a chaste kiss on his skin and then wrap his arms around the boy's waist, dragging him down along with him. "Mmmh I will most definitely get you back for this..."

Christoph just laughed, laying down over Jericho's body and pressing his lips to the man's collarbone. "We'll see about that."

"You know, I like that you're not modest," Jericho remarked, both hands running down Christoph's back to pat his butt teasingly and letting his hands rest over the towel, grinning. "Where did a nice boy like you get a body like this?"

"Never claimed to be a nice boy, y'know," Christoph chuckled, shaking his head, as if he was reluctant to say what he did outside of school.

"Trust me, I've seen all kinds," Jericho replied, "whatever you might think about yourself, you're a good guy." He squeezed him playfully and nipped at his jaw, fingers toying with the low-slung edge of his towel.

"Which is why I can't see why you'd pick me over a seven-foot sex machine." He rolled his eyes then pulled back just enough to kiss Jericho on the lips lightly. "But I can't say I'm not really glad for it."

Jericho just shook his head, returning the kiss and shifting under the other man's weight, one of his hands daring to slip under the other man's towel. "I get to teach you, though...I think I like that better."

Christoph's eyes closed as Jericho's fingertips just barely grazed him, his breath coming out slowly as he calmed himself. "What, you like the inexperienced crowd?"

"Not exactly," Jericho chuckled, fingers drawing little patterns over one firm cheek and his free hand cupping the boy's jaw, tipping his head up to let their eyes meet. "Believe me or don't, but I want you... Maybe I just like your snarky mouth," Jericho leaned up and kissed the lips in question, settling back again after a short moment, his fingertips gently tracing the cleft of his backside. "And maybe I think you're sexy..."

Christoph laughed quietly, looking away for a moment then pressing his lips to the side of Jericho's neck. Then he pulled back and nipped his ear. "Snarkity-snark-snark, then. That's all you're gonna hear from me."

"Oh I'm fairly certain I could get some other noises out of you," Jericho replied, one finger pressing in until it touched the warm pucker of his entrance, but went no further. "Don't you think?"

Christoph's voice died in his throat as instinctively he clenched down some on Jericho's finger. "Where d'you think your fondling, sir?"

Jericho's finger twitched anyway, a smirk on his face as he twirled the digit a little. "Does it bother you?"

"You're determined to fuck me, aren't you," Christoph sighed, but he smiled anyway, pulling his hips up away from the finger on him. "Or at least put _something_ in me."

Jericho shook his head, "Honestly, I'd rather have you put something in me first." He pulled his hand away and skimmed it up along Christoph's back, his face neutral as he looked up at him. "I just felt like playing with you a little."

"...you're sure about this?" Christoph watched him closely, his head tilted some and his eyes narrowed. Jericho rolled his eyes and pushed Christoph away a little, rolling him onto his back and switching their positions so he could lounge over his body, fingers brushing through his damp hair.

"I'm not going to ask you to give it up the first time."

"You know...I do have classes. And homework that I've been putting off. While essentially letting you take my virginity does sound like fun, I should get back to my real life." Christoph lingered where he was pinned against Jericho, his arms around the man's neck and pulling him forward gently. "But I'll tell you what. I'll write down where you can find me tonight."

"Deal." Jericho bent down for a kiss and then sat back, grunting as he moved off of him, sitting up against the headboard. Christoph pushed himself upright, stretching and groaning a little as he rubbed his back, then looked around for a pen and paper. Jericho pulled open the drawer in the bedside table, pulling out a little notepad and the nub of a pencil to hand to Christoph. "This better not be your way of getting rid of me..."

"Why would I get rid of you? You are by far the most entertaining part of my week." Christoph smirked as he pulled his clothes on straight, looking over at the necklace bathing in sunlight. He took the pencil and scribbled the address, then directions to get there. "Just go to the address after seven."

Jericho took the pad, looking over the address. He'd never been on that side of town, so he was unfamiliar with the place...should be interesting. "Alright," he said, putting it aside, "I will see you tonight, then."

Christoph nodded, then dressed. As an afterthought, he touched the side of Jericho's neck then leaned down to press his lips to his new companion's before waving his goodbye and heading for the door.

When he was gone, the room heated up far too quickly to be attributed to just sunlight.

"Well, isn't that sweet..."

Jericho rolled his eyes and turned his head to face the source of the heat, leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs. "How long have you been spying, exactly?"

"Only from about the time he started playing hard to get after being a disgraceful little tease," Samael purred as he stepped out into the room, clothed in clinging silks with his hair clipped up behind him. "You must be turning blue because of him by now."

"Thankfully not one of my problems," Jericho replied, getting up off the bed and pulling his towel free. "As you can see." He chuckled and tossed the towel away, heading over to the closet to get dressed.

Samael followed close behind, his arms wrapping loosely around Jericho's bare hips and pulling the man back against him. "I do see. But he can't be doing much for you if what he did back there is any indication."

"It's just taking a little longer than I anticipated," Jericho replied, pulling a shirt off its hanger and easing out of Samael's grip to put it on, letting it hang open as he bent down to dig through the drawer for some clean briefs.

"And this is acceptable to you?" Samael snorted, rolling his eyes and following once more, his hands settled onto his hips as he watched Jericho dress.

"You act like he's some kind of degenerate because he doesn't want to fuck me right away," Jericho snickered, hopping a little as he pulled up his jeans, a new pair that hugged him in all the best ways. He buttoned his shirt most of the way, wandering over to the table to pour out a glass of orange juice from the pitcher that had been delivered with breakfast. "Jesus, the two of you..."

"You like this boy but you know he's a mortal man. He can't give you everything you need and very little of what you want." Samael's finger tapped the center of the scar running the length of Jericho's spine and it lit up as if consumed by white-hot fire. Jericho yelled and his body bowed over, hands grabbing the edge of the table to keep him from falling to his knees right then and there as his glass shattered over the table.

"Why...nh why does that bother you so much?"

"I can't say it bothers me, but he's...ruining you. You want to wait for him whereas once upon a time, all you wanted was a one-night stand that would keep you sheltered and sated for another few days."

"Anyone but you would say that's healthy," Jericho snapped a little, writhing slightly under Samael's hand. "Why do you care who does what to me as long as you get to have your fun?"

"Someone your age should not be worrying about a _relationship_ ," Samael sneered, flattening his palm against Jericho's back then drawing it away, leaving Jericho cold in his wake.

"Someone my age... _eres un culo_..." Jericho muttered, shuddering lightly and moving away to plop down in a chair. "At least fucking him is an option, unlike some people I know."

"Fucking with me is an option you simply can't refuse," Samael chuckled darkly and smirked down at Jericho before pulling him upright and making a show of brushing him off.

"Ah, but am I ever going to get to stick my cock in you?" Jericho leveled his gaze at Samael, giving him an agitated look, "didn't think so." He moved away, again, taking a seat on the bed and crossing his legs pointedly, leaning back on his palms, "As for refusing you, I can do that if I please, I'm not your toy."

"You were when you first submitted to me and you will remain so until I decide to release you from your bond to me." Samael's eyes turned blood red as he gripped Jericho's jaw, turning the man's face toward him. Jericho grunted and tried to tug away but Samael's grip was like iron. Instead he glared up at him, ice staring into fire, fingers wrapping around the demon's wrist. "Tell me _Sammy_ , does it taste the same when I don't _want_ you to fuck me?"

"It tastes that much better when you give in," Samael grinned impossibly wide, long fangs clearly visible behind his lips. Then he released Jericho, pulling from his grip. "But as I assured you before, I'm no rapist. I may want you _now_ but obviously you don't want me. I'll find my meal elsewhere." The demon backed up and gave a deep bow, his tail whipping into view before a dark rip in the air enveloped him. Jericho stared after him for a long while, massaging his jaw where Samael's grip had made his skin tender. Why did he always choose the worst moments to show up? Part of him wondered if the demon wasn't right though...if he wasn't just waiting around for something he was never going to get.

"Stupid..." Jericho shook his head and lay back on his bed, deciding he was going to do his best to make tonight the night, no matter who ended up on top.

He left the hotel a little early, wanting to make sure he got wherever he was going right on time, catching a cab to the place and then spending a moment staring up at the sign. A gym? Well, that explained a little. Jericho smirked to himself and walked inside, immediately looking out of place in his slim jeans and neat pinstriped shirt among the half-dressed, sweaty people scattered through the gym, working punching bags and sparring in the practice rings. More than once he caught himself ogling after a well sculpted body.

There was a small crowd amassed around more than one of the rings, cheering the men sparring until they would touch gloves and give the ring up to other participants. A familiar, slender figure in glasses with hair gelled up in a neat row bounced a little on the balls of his feet as his opponent stepped between the ropes, adjusting his gloves and eying Christoph with clear disdain. The student just smirked at him, nodding at him then pulling his gloves up to guard his face. His stance, while not completely stable, definitely denoted a good deal of practice. Someone took it upon themselves to ring the bell and each man advanced, eying their opponent and occasionally, one would reach out with a tap, trying to break one another until finally one of them let out a volley of low strikes.

Jericho found himself wandering through the little crowd, a faint look of amusement on his face. Impressive to say the least, not what he expected to find when he'd walked in here. Jericho shifted over to what he guessed to be Christoph's corner, chiming in with the crowd and throwing in a few hearty encouragements in Spanish as the two men fought and danced around eachother.

Christoph looked around, blinking then grinning before turning back to his opponent, swinging his gloved fist into the slightly bigger man's ribs until he backed off. A quiet buzzer went off somewhere in the background and the bell was rung. The men nodded to eachother and retreated to their corners.

"Hey...sorry things ran long," Christoph panted a little as he reached for a bottle of water, tugging his gloves off and putting them down. His slim frame was shining faintly with sweat.

"Don't be," Jericho chuckled, pulling himself up to perch on the narrow ridge outside the ropes and holding onto the post at the corner. "This was quite an interesting surprise."

"Well, what'd you expect? I'm not naturally this fit." Christoph patted his stomach, the muscles barely defined but undeniably there. He tugged up the waistband of his shorts then looked around at the crowd before dipping forward and pecking Jericho's lips lightly. "So, feel like dinner?"

Jericho grinned and reached over to pull the ropes apart and let Christoph out, "Is pizza and a movie too generic?"

"Sounds fantastic," Christoph replied as he hopped down from the ring and took Jericho's hand, ignoring the hoots and jeers from some of the other men in the gym. "I'm gonna shower off in the locker room though. Don't wanna put my clothes back on while I'm all sweaty."

"I'll wait for you out here, then," Jericho nodded, squeezing the boy's hand before letting go and heading off to sit on one of the benches, but not before winking at him from over his shoulder. "I'm sure I can find _something_ to occupy myself with while you're gone." Christoph laughed and jogged to the locker rooms, taking just enough time changing and showering to keep himself from smelling when he returned to Jericho's side; in spite of the man saying that he liked his Christoph smelled, he still wanted to avoid smelling like he'd just come home from the gym. When he came back he was dressed in a green polo and clinging black jeans, his gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," Jericho held out a hand to take Christoph's and pulled open the door, noting how nice he cleaned up once again as they stepped out onto the street. "So, I thought we could pick up a movie, order a couple of pizzas and just...relax. What is your position on horror movies?"

"As long as it's something good. None of that new shit that's nothing but gore. I like my blood to have some legitimate story somewhere in it, y'know?" Christoph ran his free hand through his damp hair, looking around for a car then remembering that he'd walked here and Jericho had most likely taken a cab. "Should I call for a taxi?"

"Be my guest, and go ahead and order the pizza if you want, you probably know the area better than I do," Jericho replied, shoving his free hand in his pocket. "I will also leave the movie up to you, I haven't actually watched one since they started putting sound on the things..."

Christoph game him a look that clearly said he was disappointed in Jericho, then called for a cab. As they waited for it to arrive, he speed-dialed a pizza place that would deliver to his dorm room. When it was done he looked back at Jericho. "I've got a good collection of DVDs at home. I'll pull out some good titles and let you pick from those."

Jericho shot him a look back, nudging him with his hip. "You know, that was the golden age of Hollywood, my friend," he said in defense, smirking a little, "You should check it out sometime, you might see a familiar face." 

"I'm a big fan of Anthony Hopkins. Ever heard of him?" Christoph smirked a little, leaning into Jericho's side and returning his nudge.

"The name rings a bell," Jericho replied, letting go of Christoph's hand to put his arm around the boy's waist. "Just know that if I get bored during the movie I may end up a little...distracted..." He snickered and his hand slid into Christoph's back pocket for a moment before the cab pulled up and he moved away.

Christoph's brow arched slightly, but he chuckled as he sank into the cab, waiting for Jericho before paying exactly how much it would take to get them to the apartment from there. "We'll see about that," he murmured, leaning into Jericho's side.

"Your roommates don't mind you bringing home a guy?" Jericho asked, sliding his arm around Christoph's middle and running his fingers up and down over his side absently.

"They're out at an exhibition," Christoph laughed, then led Jericho up into the squat apartment building. "The only one that would be home right now is Carson but he'd be out cold by now. Early classes damn near every day."

Jericho hesitated minutely at the name, hoping it was NOT the same Carson he was thinking of. "Eh...are you sure we should be around, I mean I don't want to disturb anyone..."

"They all bring back girls all the damn time. If I bring you, they have no right to complain since I've never said anything bad about any of their skanks." Christoph rolled his eyes then tried the door, finding it unlocked and stepping inside. It smelled as any apartment full of young men would.

"Some guys aren't exactly comfortable with this kind of thing," Jericho replied looking around warily as they walked through the apartment. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do if Christoph's roommate turned out to be his lovely little customer. And if so...well at least he wouldn't be able to say anything about Christoph's taste in men.

"I was one of those guys once," Christoph pointed out, then looked at the door leading off into another room before sitting down on the couch and searching under the compartmentalized coffee table for his movie collection.

"Not everyone is as curious as you are," Jericho noted matter-of-factly, lowering himself onto the couch a bit warily, partly because young men were not known for their cleanliness and partly because he was worried Carson would pop out of nowhere. Christoph put a hand against Jericho's knee then handed over a small stack of movies, all horror, all older, and the majority of them featuring the same actor.

"Anything look good?"

"This one?" Jericho picked up a case and held it out for Christoph, deciding the cover looked marginally creepy enough to be interesting, "Silence of the Lambs? Is it any good?" He was interrupted by the obnoxious buzzing of the doorbell and the sound of a body nearly falling out of bed somewhere else in the apartment and decided at that moment to shoot up off the couch and get the door, guessing it was the pizza. "I'm paying," he called back, sounding more than a little anxious, "just go ahead and start the movie..."

Christoph nodded, his brow raising slightly at that reaction as he stepped over the coffee table to pop in the DVD, waiting for it to get to the start menu before going to Jericho's side and peer into the pizza box. He grinned and plucked the complimentary pickled pepper off the cardboard, popping the whole thing into his mouth.

As if summoned by the smell of pizza, another young man of perhaps 21 shambled out of the bedroom, shaking his hair out of his face and beelining for the pizza box. "You shoulda woke me up if you were ordering pizza," he groused, deep brown eyes half-closed with sleep.

Jericho froze and couldn't help but glance up at the young blonde, his stomach making an uncomfortable turn as he immediately recognized the pouty pink lips and boyish face. He shifted a little awkwardly, moving the open box away from Christoph to keep his fingers out of the food until he set it down. Christoph made a sound of protest, as did his roommate, who leaned around him still reaching for the pizza. His bare shoulder brushed against Jericho's and for a moment it looked as if he hadn't noticed until Jericho's face ended up directly in his line of sight.

"You..."

"Hello." Jericho was at a loss for what else to say, staring one of his tricks in the face while standing in the doorway of someone who was quickly becoming something resembling a boyfriend. It wasn't like Christoph didn't already know what he did, but...living with someone who'd already had him might have been a bit much.

Christoph looked between the two of them, a piece of pizza half out of the box as the realization dawned on him after a few moments watching them. Carson was rapidly turning bright pink as his eyes darted between his roommate and his fling, torn between leaving the room or staying for pizza.

"Er...why don't you take a few slices with you?" Jericho offered quickly, wanting nothing more than to separate the two before something awkward happened.

"Y-Yeah," Carson said quickly, loading three of the pieces into his hand then scurrying back to his room, the door slamming behind him. Christoph just continued to stare, brow knitting.

"I'm not even going to ask," he muttered, taking a few pieces for himself before going back to the couch. Jericho rolled his eyes and followed, setting the pizza box down on the coffee table.

"That's probably for the best," he remarked, sitting down next to Christoph and leaning over to steal a bite from the slice of pizza the younger man had been about to bite into, following it with a somewhat apologetic peck on his cheek. "Movie?"

Christoph paused as the bit of pizza he was about to eat disappeared into the maw of another man, then wrinkled his nose and pressed his lips to Jericho's. He picked up the remote and started the movie, leaning into Jericho a little tentatively.

Jericho toed off his shoes before curling up on the couch, nuzzling into Christoph's neck a little before simply laying his head on the other man's shoulder, eyes moving from the screen back to him, deciding to just stay quiet for a bit. His fingers absently drew lines and circles along Christoph's thigh as the movie started, lips occasionally turning to press chaste kisses to his neck. Christoph watched the movie with a small smile, leaning his head back against the back of the couch, chuckling when Jericho started kissing his neck. He wrapped a warm hand around the man's cold one, holding it still as he turned to kiss Jericho's lips lightly. "Come on, thought you wanted to watch this..."

"I can play with you and pay attention," Jericho murmured back, "I may be old, but I can multitask." He leaned up for another kiss before pulling back and pressing one to the young man's shoulder and laying down in his lap instead, turning to watch the screen and rubbing a hand over Christoph's knee. "Besides, I owe you for this morning..."

"If you say so, _grandpa_ ," Christoph teased, lacing his fingers between Jericho's and holding his hand loosely.

Jericho shot him a look from his place in Christoph's lap, gripping his hand a little tighter. "Oh, what is it you young people say? It is ON."

Christoph laughed out loud at that, at a most inappropriate part of the movie, and picked up Jericho's hand, biting gently on his knuckle. "Do your worse, _old man_."

"Oh but I don't want you to beat up little old me," Jericho pouted, sitting up and then climbing into Christoph's lap pinning down both of his hands. "You are a big tough boxer and all..."

"Ha! If I ever tried boxing moves in a real fight, I would get my ass kicked. Street fights have no room for the rules of fisticuffs." Christoph tugged on the grip around his wrists, looking up at Jericho then glancing back at the movie.

"So I guess you can't show me your moves, then?" Jericho chuckled, leaning down to nip at Christoph's jugular before letting him go and shifting to sit in his lap sideways, one arm around his shoulders.

"Maybe later," Christoph chuckled, then leaned up to press his lips to Jericho's lightly. "For now, we have pizza and Hannibal Lecter."

"Promises, promises..." Jericho murmured, leaving another kiss on his neck before laying out on the couch and tugging at Christoph's shirt. "I will behave if you come here."

"If you insist..." Christoph rocked forward on his knees, ducking down and pressing his lips to Jericho's as his hands wandered up under the man's shirt. Jericho laughed and ran his fingers through the other man's hair before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down to lie over his body.

"Mmmm nice and warm," he hummed, hands sliding over Christoph's back and over his backside, then back up as he turned to focus on the movie again. "Much better."

Christoph just let a content sigh and put his head against Jericho's shoulder, watching the movie with his arms resting on either side of the other man's body. Jericho lay underneath him contentedly, hands moving absently over and under the young man's shirt throughout the movie. He kept his promise, his touches light and innocent and his lips refraining from contact altogether until the movie was over.

When the credits began to roll and the music rose, Christoph looked up and nudged Jericho's chin with his nose then pushed himself up and pressed his lips to the other man's lightly, nipping at the lower one as his hands slipped down to rest against his hips.

Jericho's lips quirked in a smile and he cupped the back of Christoph's head, drawing him a little deeper into the kiss with a slow tease of his tongue across the young man's lips. "Interesting movie to be making out after...maybe we should take this to your room?"

"I share my room with one other guy...we'll have to barricade it." Christoph stood awkwardly as his foot tingled, helping Jericho up then leaning in to kiss him once more.

"What, no sock on the doorknob?" Jericho chuckled as he got up, accepting the kiss happily and sucking briefly on Christoph's lower lip. "It's better than ending up screwing around on your couch, in any case, as far as your other roommates are concerned."

"Yeah, I'd never hear the end of it... The guys will just think I brought a chick home like the rest of them. Carson's the only one that knows otherwise." Christoph turned, holding onto Jericho's hand as he led the man into the room that had to have been huge, but was so crammed with stuff that they could barely move in it. "Sorry for the room...I'm a sophomore and he's a junior and everything we own is in here."

"Well so much for showing me how to box," Jericho remarked, stepping around stacks of books and whatnots to the relative safety of the bed, which he climbed on and sat cross legged at the edge, "We should probably stick to my place when we can."

"Oh, I can still show you. Just have to work around the clutter." Christoph smirked and propped an old chair against the door once it had been closed behind them, then nodded his head toward a relatively open space between the beds. He took a stance with his fists raised. "Come on, show me what you know."

"Ah...alright..." Jericho slid off the bed, standing in front of Christoph and setting his feet firmly in place, fists raised, but more loosely than the other man's as his body took an easy pose, though there was obvious speed coiling in his body. He'd always been quick to get out of a fight, not very good at much else. "I guess you could say I'm a lover, not a fighter," he remarked, shifting in place and waiting for the first move.

Christoph shook his head and stood back upright, stepping over and grabbing Jericho's arms, positioning them and jerking them until the man resisted, shoving down on his shoulders until Jericho's stance had solidified. He smirked and returned to his own, then snapped out a quick right, then a left. Jericho was still fast on his feet, avoiding the hits almost gracefully; he stepped aside, turning his body to keep Christoph's hands from making contact. He didn't throw his own punches, though, preferring to simply avoid being hit altogether in instead of screwing up and getting one of them hurt. He took a quick step back, narrowly avoiding another jab and almost tripping over something in the process.

Christoph's hand snapped out and steadied Jericho before he could fall, his hand tight around the other man's wrist as he pulled him back upright. He smiled and positioned the man's hands again. "Come on, try and hit back."

"I'm not so sure I want to," he replied, finding his feet again and watching Christoph for a moment before finally throwing out a few almost tentative punches of his own. Each one was blocked but they were thrown in an awkward way and, without gloves, they raised small red marks on Christoph's arms. He nodded some and threw a couple more punches, keeping his distance to prevent himself accidentally putting Jericho on his ass.

Jericho had no trouble getting out of the way, though, despite the limited space. He shot back a few times once again, watching Christoph's movements carefully before getting an idea and smirking to himself. When the boy threw another punch, he turned to the side and snatched his wrist, jerking Christoph up against him and grinning. "I win."

"Oh really..." Christoph laughed and wrapped an arm around Jericho's middle, taking hold of his free arm then spinning around and ending up with both of Jericho's arms pinned behind his back, Christoph's chest pressed to his back and his breath tickling the back of the man's neck. Jericho grunted and squirmed a little before pushing back until they both fell backward onto the bed, his restrained hand managing to cup Christoph's crotch and squeeze teasingly to make him loosen his grip so he could break free. Laughing breathily, Jericho slid off the bed and turned around, standing between the younger man's legs and bending down over him with his hands on the bed. Christoph blushed lightly but still managed to smirk up at Jericho, reaching up and grabbing the man's shirt and pulling him down. At the same time one leg rose and his thigh ground teasingly into the other man's groin. "You think so, do you..."

"I don't _think_ anything," Jericho whispered back, brushing his lips along Christoph's jaw and rolling his hips against the man's thigh lightly, propped up with his elbows on either side of his head.

"I'll take your word for it." Christoph smirked up at him and laid a hand against the back of Jericho's head, recapturing the man's lips and deepening the kiss himself. Jericho took a deep breath through his nose, one hand cupping the back of Christoph's head while the other slid down his body, hitching his thigh up on his hip and grinding down against him as they kissed. Christoph made an eager, hungry sound as automatically his hips humped up against Jericho's, his tongue tangling with the other man's. He tangled his fingers into Jericho's curls and held onto him as they slowly wrestled for dominance.

Jericho groaned, pulling back and panting lightly as he pushed the both of them up all the way onto the bed, spreading the younger man's legs apart and pressing up against him again, claiming his mouth once more and grasping his ass with one hand as he started to rock his hips. "I want you..."

"I'd say 'duh' but I don't want you to stop just to be sarcastic with me," Christoph moaned, the steady pressure sending bolts from his groin into his stomach, his back arching up enough to press himself into Jericho more firmly.

"You sure, I could always stop..." Jericho smirked and shifted back on his hands, the steady rhythm of his hips slowing torturously for a long moment as he licked his lips. Christoph's grip tightened in his hair, pulling him down and kissing him fiercely by way of an answer. He was breathing a little harder when he pulled back, looking back at Jericho with fire in his eyes.

"You do and you die..."

Jericho's lips went straight back down to cover the younger man's throat with kisses, panting as he obediently picked up the pace again. "And then you have to take care of _this_ ," he thrust against the bulge in his jeans even harder at the word, "all by yourself. Can't have that, can we?"

"Be creative in your solution for it then," Christoph purred quietly, his head tilted back to expose his throat. He knew how the man was likely to take it, but just that moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'm not going to fuck you without lube..." Jericho murmured, nipping at Christoph's jaw before pushing himself up on his hands to look down at the boy, panting lightly as his hips rocked harshly between the younger man's legs. "And not unless you want it."

"Maybe you in your centuries of wisdom can improvise," Christoph snorted, pushing himself up on his hands and pressing his lips hard to Jericho's and pressing back up into him meaningfully.

"I wish you would stop...fucking...toying with me, aah..." Jericho growled halfheartedly into the kiss, biting into the other man's lower lip. He shifted onto one hand so the other could reach between them and jerk down the zipper of Christoph's jeans, roughly shoving them down on his hips as much as he could to reach in and grasp his length. "What do you want?"

"Ah!" Christoph bucked up, his eyes shut tight for a moment until he relaxed, his fingers clutching into Jericho's shirt and holding the man against him. "You forget I've never done this. I'm giving you the steering wheel so take it, for gods' sakes."

"Fine..." Jericho huffed and sank his teeth into Christoph's shoulder before pulling back entirely and slipping off the bed, taking a few breaths to calm himself before crossing his arms and looking down at him sternly. "Take off your clothes."

"Only if you do," Christoph smirked, standing up and stripping his polo off over his head, then tossing it onto the pile of laundry near the corner of the room closest to his bed. His jeans followed suit, then his boxers until he stood before Jericho with his arms crossed over his chest, half-erect and completely unabashed before the man.

"So cocky..." Jericho remarked, peeling off his clothes nonetheless until he was just as naked, full erection proud between his legs already, and most definitely NOT because he'd made it so. Jericho put his hands on the young man's smooth chest, pushing him back onto the bed. "Let's see if we can't change that..."

"Do your worst," Christoph murmured and fell back with his arms up over his head, looking down along the length of his body toward Jericho with his feet up on the edge of his bed. Jericho grinned and licked his lips, running his hands over the insides of his thighs and smiling as he bent down to suckle over the skin, avoiding the shaft just begging for attention. "Mmm you're not going to freak out if I stick something in you, are you?" he murmured, glancing up at Christoph as his hands grasped and kneaded the other man's ass suggestively.

Christoph's cheeks colored slightly but he shook his head, leaning up on his elbows and watching Jericho mouthing him. "Look at me, I'm basically asking you for it. Keep questioning it and I may put you in my position instead."

Jericho rolled his eyes and chuckled, getting up again and crawling onto the bed to lean down and capture his lips in a deep kiss. "We might have time for that too..." he teased, eyes softening as he pulled back to nibble over the young man's jaw, "but can you blame me...every time we get close you find a reason to push me away."

"That's why I just...I want to do this. I hate having these kinds of doubts..." Christoph sighed and leaned his cheek against Jericho's head, his hand coming up to lie against the man's jaw. "If after this I come to a decision either way, I'll tell you. For now, I want you to do this."

Jericho nodded and nudged the other man to lay out comfortably over the bed before kissing a trail down his body, needing him fully relaxed. Without pause he sucked Christoph's growing shaft into his mouth, glancing up at him as he bobbed slowly over his cock, mouth worshiping his flesh thoroughly until he was as hard as Jericho.

"It's not going to feel good right away," he murmured as he pulled back, gripping the boy and stroking him firmly, "but it does feel good. And you have to promise me that if you do this with anyone else you'll wear a condom...both of you. Understand?"

Christoph's brow furrowed as he looked back down at Jericho, watching the man as his hips humped up with every pass of the other man's hand. "Why don't _you_ use one?" he huffed, peering through glasses hung askew on his face.

"I can if you'd prefer," Jericho replied before lowering his mouth back to swirl his tongue around the head of his shaft. "I don't have any on me though, I'm naturally sterile." He pressed a soft kiss to the wet flesh and smirked playfully, "Unless you have a stash somewhere?"

Christoph's voice caught as he automatically thrust up into Jericho's mouth, his hands tangling in the bedclothes. "If that's the case, I-I don't think it particularly m-matters," he muttered, shaking his head until his glasses toppled off.

"I'll get back to work then," Jericho teased, mouthing along his length and then kissing over his sac. Jericho's hands rubbed and smoothed over every inch of flesh he could touch, glancing up to gauge the boy's reactions before slipping down even further to let his tongue tease the sensitive spot just above his entrance. Christoph's legs clamped down, holding Jericho's head until the younger man could will himself to release his grip.

"Sorry...wasn't expecting _that_."

"Relax," Jericho murmured, massaging the young man's legs lightly and pressing his lips to Christoph's knee. Carefully he let one hand skim down to draw teasing shapes around his sensitive flesh working his way back to that tender spot and pressing slowly. "Talk to me, cariño," he said quietly, "how does it feel?"

"F-Fucking strange," Christoph admitted, moaning quietly as he shifted up slightly under Jericho's efforts. "But...not unpleasant...gods I don't even-" he stopped, shuddering a little as he looked up at the low ceiling overhead. Jericho smiled absently and pressed a little harder, two fingers kneading and pressing over his perineum, occasionally moving lower to rub over his entrance. He sat up on his knees, lifting the boy's leg to drape over his shoulder, giving him better access and allowing him to let his mouth suckle over his thigh. Christoph watched him through unfocused, blurry eyes, unable to really object to the way the man was setting his nerves alight. He huffed up at the ceiling as he writhed, eventually just reaching down and winding his hand into the other man's curls.

"Keep that up and I'll go off before you even start," he panted.

"I will do as I please," Jericho chuckled, though he gave him one more press and pulled his hand away, slipping his fingers into his mouth instead and sucking over them, making sure they were wet before letting them pop free and reaching down to slowly press one inside. He felt the muscles tight around him, pressing carefully past the resistance and pausing to let the boy get used to the feeling.

Christoph let a throaty growl, his teeth gritting at the extremely strange intrusion. He knew better than to protest though; he had asked for this. He wasn't about to recant.

"Are you this slow with _all_ your lovers?" he muttered, almost hoping not to get an answer.

"No," Jericho replied truthfully, pressing the digit a little deeper and curling it slightly to seek out the bump of his prostate, gently pressing down and stroking it smoothly. "Mmm the magic spot," he chuckled. Christoph let a loud gasp, arching up until his vision cleared of the white fog that had enveloped his mind at the sudden pleasure. He let a quiet groan, licking his lips slowly.

"Gods..."

"I told you I would take care of you," Jericho murmured, bending down to suckle at his hard cock and pressing in another finger, stretching him out carefully and trying to counteract any pain with pleasure, mouth and fingers working slowly at all of his spots. He only slipped in the third when he was sure the boy could take it, sitting back up and thrusting firmly, fingers brushing his sweet spot

Christoph couldn't help his increasing volume, his hips moving with the rhythm of Jericho's hands and his mouth until he had to whine for the man to stop before he really did come early. "I want to do this right and I can't do that if you're doing _that_."

Jericho reluctantly pulled back and wiped his mouth, letting his fingers slip free. "You will be the end of me," he whispered teasingly, kissing the other man's belly as he crawled back up to meet him, lips pressing along his chest and then his neck. Jericho pushed himself up on his elbows, erect cock nudging at the stretched opening between them as he nuzzled the boy's ear and hitched his thigh up on his hip. "Ready?"

Christoph closed his eyes, biting on his lower lip before lifting his leg up to lie more snugly around Jericho's waist, letting a shuddering breath then nodding his head. "Relax," Jericho whispered again, pushing forward slowly, pausing to let the young man adjust when it got to be too much until at last his hips met Christoph's skin and he stopped, breathing heavily. So tight...and warm... Jericho reached between them to stroke the other man lightly. Christoph was breathing shallowly at the strange intrusion, his eyes tearing slightly as he tried to focus on the cool hand around him and the lips at his jaw. He reached up and ran his fingers through Jericho's curls, trying to keep the man still for the moment until the ache had subsided.

"Breathe...and talk to me," Jericho murmured, his hand slipping away from Christoph's member to run soothingly over his thigh. His hips shifted slightly, grinding against the other man as he pushed himself up to look into his face. "Tell me when you're ready."

"I don't really do the whole 'pillow talk' thing," Christoph snorted, looking down at Jericho and adjusting himself minutely. He tried to steady out his breathing nonetheless, his jaw clenching.

"Still snarky when you have a cock in your ass, I like it," Jericho chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to the boy's lips. "I am serious though, I don't want to hurt you..."

Christoph returned the kiss, his expression softening slightly. "I'll be fine, as long as you don't try shoving anything bigger up there."

"Well I hadn't planned on it, but now that you mention it..." Jericho grinned playfully and started to rock his hips, slowly and gently at first, making sure he brushed the sensitive spot inside as he shifted and rolled against him before pulling out and thrusting back in with a light smack of their skin.

Christoph wrinkled his nose, starting to snark back until his vision lit up again. "Fuck..." he hissed, his eyes closing once more, "Don't you dare..."

Jericho laughed loudly, his pace picking up a little, slipping out further and further each time and sliding back in with a light groan. "Mmm you know you take things too seriously sometimes..."

"Wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't," Christoph smirked, his head tilting back as his sweet spot was hit particularly hard. He groaned out loud, his fingers tightening in Jericho's hair.

"Then I guess I should be thankful..." Jericho sucked at the boy's bottom lip briefly and sat back on his knees, both hands smoothing over Christoph's belly and gripping his hips tightly to keep him from sliding over the bed as his pace picked up, head tipping to one side in pleasure. "Nnn fuck...you feel amazing..." Christoph's light blush deepened at that, his eyes turning back down to Jericho's face, his hands gripping the other man's wrists as his legs fell further open, calves hooked around Jericho's thighs. Jericho's thumbs dug into his skin, rubbing circles into his slim hips as he pulled him back into each thrust, panting as he snapped forward and buried himself to the hilt in Christoph's warm body.

The student gave a quiet, high-pitched, breathless moan as he was bounced up gently by Jericho's hips, his breath following the pace as his flush spread down his neck to his chest, his nipples erect and his cock dripping slowly on his stomach. Jericho let one hand move down to grasp the throbbing organ, stroking in time with each thrust, harder and faster than the one before. His chest heaved slightly, fingers sticky with precum as he stroked over Christoph's flesh, bending down to lick away the sweat beading on his chest before taking a hard nipple into his mouth.

Christoph let a shameless cry that had to have been heard by his roommates, or at least by the one that was home. He couldn't bring himself to care though as he grew so close to orgasm, his jaw dropped open wide and his eyes clenched shut.

"Yes..." Jericho panted, sinking his teeth into the boy's chest before hooking a hand under Christoph's knee and bending his leg up toward his stomach, spreading him a little wider so he could thrust forward with abandon, pounding into his prostate mercilessly. He needed him to come, needed to see him go over that edge, the desire almost as deep and carnal as the boy's own.

"Come for me," he hissed, growling through grit teeth as he bent down to whisper filthy nothings in his ear and fucked him into the bed. "Christoph...my Christoph...come for me, cariño...nice and loud..."

Christoph didn't seem able to come up with any kind of intelligent response as he was fucked hard enough nearly to tear him open, his eyes open and focused on the blurry ceiling overhead. He could barely hear the tearing of his sheets over the deafening slap of skin and filthy mutterings. Then all thought blotted out as he gave a hoarse cry, his legs tensing and holding Jericho against him as a hot stream of his seed shot between them. He was still panting as he came down, riding limply against Jericho's still-insistent rhythm.

"Ohh fuck..." Jericho didn't stop right away. He couldn't bring himself to. His hips slowed to a bare grind, savoring the heat and pressure around his flesh as he started to calm down. He swallowed hard, panting against Christoph's shoulder as he finally came to a shuddering stop, still hard, but trying his best to wrestle himself under control. Letting go of the boy's leg, he lay out over him despite the mess between them, still inside but slowly softening up again. Christoph scrubbed over his face with his hands, still panting quietly until finally he could bring himself to speak, albeit quietly.

"Knew it...couldn't get you to come..."

"If I could, I would have...trust me..." Jericho breathed against the other man's skin, twitching slightly as he pulled his sensitive flesh free of the other man's body and then slid his arms around him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Christoph winced as Jericho pulled out of him, the side of his head leaning against the other man's as he ran his hands up along the rapidly cooling skin of his arms. "I really wish I could do something..."

"You do more than you think," Jericho murmured, kissing the boy's neck lightly and running his fingers through his sweaty hair. Christoph looked back at him sleepily, then picked up his head to press his lips to the other man's for a moment. When he fell back again he yawned, smiling faintly.

"Yeah well...think you'd be willing to stay the night? Or do you have to go before your-" he flicked the cross around Jericho's neck lightly, "curfew?"

Jericho chuckled quietly and moved up for another kiss, humming pleasantly under his breath before pulling back. "As long as neither it nor I am likely to be carried off in the middle of the night, I can stay," he replied, running a hand over Christoph's chest and down his belly, fingers slipping through the semen smeared over the both of them. "Though I may bother you to use your shower..."

"Knock yourself out," Christoph yawned, then tugged gently on the necklace. "I'll sleep with it wrapped around my wrist. _Nobody_ will walk away with it, or with you." He leaned up and pressed his lips to Jericho's once more, then stretched out on his side comfortably. He knew he would not relish the ache in his backside in the morning but for now, he just let it remind him of the leap he finally let himself take and the awesome result.

Jericho smiled and pressed a short kiss to Christoph's bare shoulder, rubbing over his skin lightly before getting up and pulling on his jeans to walk to the bathroom. He slipped out into the apartment, wandering around until he found the bathroom. Thankfully Christoph's other roommates were nowhere to be seen.

He turned on the shower as hot as it would go, stripping down and getting in under the stream to wash off the other man's sweat and come from his skin. Not that he really minded it all that much, but he also had time to kill before he could go to sleep and a shower was a good way to do it.

After maybe ten minutes or so of the shower running the door opened, then closed again and the toilet lid was opened quietly. The sound of liquid splashing in the toilet bowl mingled with the sounds of the shower spray.

"So...hope you guys used protection," the young blonde announced casually, yawning a little as he looked through the semi-transparent shower curtain.

Jericho froze for a moment, rinsing Christoph's shampoo from his hair (at least he had assumed as much, it smelled like him), before clearing his throat a little and answering back, "And why does it matter to you?"

"Since you seem to go through a lot of men and I would assume women," Carson shrugged, finishing and waiting to flush the toilet.

"If you're concerned about your roommate, don't worry," Jericho replied, starting to scrub his tanned body clean. "Putting him in danger is the last thing I want." Carson let a thoughtful hum, then reached into the shower and gave Jericho's rump a small pinch before sauntering out. Jericho jumped a little, listening for the door to close before rinsing himself off and stepping out of the shower before anything more awkward happened. He dried off quickly and pulled on his jeans again, buttoning up and padding back to Christoph's bedroom with a wet washcloth.

He slipped in quietly, shoving off his jeans before bending over the other man to wipe him clean. "Back..." Christoph grunted a little, having dozed off on his side with his arm under his head. He smiled faintly and took the cloth, rubbing it over the dried semen until he was clean. He hummed contently, then reached up and ran his arms around Jericho's neck loosely.

"Come here...I want to see if I can't warm you up a little."

Jericho grinned and climbed under the covers, fitting himself up against Christoph's side and wrapping his arms around him. "I certainly don't mind if you try," he replied, nuzzling against the other man. Christoph shivered a little but laid his cheek against Jericho's shoulder, yawning quietly. He pressed his lips to the side of Jericho's neck, then touched his cross. There was no visible clock, save for the glow-in-the-dark analogue on the opposite side of the room.

"So have you come to a conclusion?" Jericho asked quietly, running a cool finger up the boy's side before pressing their lips together softly. "About me? This?"

"Nope," Christoph said brightly, his eyes still closed. He hummed quietly as he traced a finger down the middle of Jericho's chest. "But you...what do you think?"

Jericho was silent for a long moment before pushing his hands through Christoph's hair and cupping his face, bringing their lips together in a long, deep kiss. When he pulled back, Jericho touched his forehead to Christoph's, letting his eyes close slowly. "I think...whatever you decide, I will find a way to make it work."

Christoph nodded then pecked his lips once more before putting his head down once more. "How about I let you know in the morning," he said sleepily.

"Deal," Jericho murmured back, laying back down and listening for the single beep of his watch in his pants pocket before closing his eyes. "I'm ready if you want..."

Christoph took a breath and steeled himself before lifting the necklace away from Jericho and winced when he fell limp. He sighed and wound the necklace around his wrist, gripping the cross in his palm and turning over with his back against Jericho's chest. The only good thing that he could think of about sleeping with a man that didn't breathe was that at least there was no tickling gust against the back of his neck.

\--

Across town, a man walked into Jericho's usual pub, pausing in the doorway for a moment to glance around with bright green eyes and strolling over to take a seat at the bar. He was broad-shouldered and far overdressed for his surroundings, brushing a hand through his long brown hair before smiling at the bartender and ordering their finest scotch. The back corner was occupied as it usually was by the huge, warm shadow tracking each of the bar's patrons with its eyes.

Samael noted the new man sitting at the bar, his head tilting some. He took a slow, deep breath and scented the air, then gave a thoughtful hum as he stepped up to the bar and tapped one long, sharp crimson nail on the hardwood. "Make that two, if you would be so kind," he purred at the 'tender. The other man glanced over at him, an amused smile lighting his face as he sized him up. He chuckled a little, taking his scotch and sipping thoughtfully, and when he spoke up his voice was smooth with an obvious Latin lilt.

"Well well well, there are men with taste here after all. I had feared they were all gone."

"Believe me, they are in short supply," Samael muttered, shaking his head then sipping at his own drink. He licked his lips slowly then turned his gaze back toward the new man. "I don't believe I've seen you here before."

The man looked pensive for a moment before taking another sip. "Quite the coincidence, I don't believe I have _been_ here in...a while."

The demon offered a hand politely, turning on his stool to face the mystery gentleman. "Samael."

"Luis," the man returned, putting a cold hand in Samael's overwarm one firmly and giving it a squeeze before pulling it away and leaning against the bar. "Though I daresay you may have heard of me...I can smell my little boy all over you."

Samael's brow arched slightly, first at the name, then at the coldness of the man's hand. He realized just who it was he was talking to before the man mentioned Jericho.

"There has been the occasional mention of you, yes," Samael replied smoothly, "but he has apparently chosen to leave my company as well as your own. For a human boy, no less."

Luis chuckled, "He has always been a dreamer, if stupid." He shook his head in amusement, taking another drink. "A human boy," the man laughed as if it were a joke, "my little lover will you never learn... One would think age denotes wisdom."

"In some cases, but he is a romantic, I suppose." Samael chuckled, shaking his head as if amused at the antics of a young child. Then he looked back at Luis. "Though I believe that for both his safety and that of his young _friend_ they might have to be separated. I would hate for either of them to come to harm over their own folly."

"Oh, but of course," Luis agreed, smiling wickedly. "If I've caught up to him, obviously he has overstayed his welcome here. It would be bad if he got caught...arrested...such a waste of his talent. And I have not seen him in so _long_. Surely he must miss me."

Luis drained his scotch and set the glass down on the counter, "Perhaps you and I could come to some kind of arrangement..."

"I'm listening," Samael said thoughtfully, leaning toward Luis with the knuckles of his left hand under his chin, heavily made-up eyes half-lidded as the fingers of his right hand ran lightly around the rim of his scotch tumbler.

"Well..." Luis' eyes wandered pensively for a moment before trailing over the demon from head to toe and back. He pressed his hands together as if in prayer, touching his fingers to his lips. "Let us suppose you wanted to... _play_ with my little toy from time to time. I might let you use him whenever you liked if you were to bring him home to me..."

"And the boy?" Samael asked. "He is sure to object, given how much sway he holds over Jericho. Unless you have some use for him as well. A happy slave would be much more willing to give in, after all..."

"Oh, perhaps we could convince Jericho that his boy will come to no harm if he comes back to me. We would have to _take_ the boy of course, to be sure." Luis' eyes glimmered slightly, "I'll leave it up to you whether or not to hold to that promise. I'm sure he'd be a nice snack either way."

"He is young, full of energy, spite and bile...he would be quite _entertaining_ , to say the least," Samael chuckled, then swallowed the last of his scotch. "Would you like to relay the message to him, or shall I?"

"Perhaps it is best if he hears it from a _friend_ ," Luis replied, "tell him he's been invited to a little party at the manor on the hill, I'm sure someone with your... _talents_..." The Spaniard's hand graced Samael's knee, as if by accident, his green eyes lighting up suggestively, "will have no trouble convincing him to come along."

Samael nodded then picked up Luis' hand, pressing his lips respectfully to the man's knuckles. "If you have a time you want it to happen, it will happen," he purred then adjusted himself in his seat.

"Oh, soon," he replied. "Find out a place and time where I can pick up Jericho's boy, and I will do so. You can find me at the manor on the hill on the outskirts of the city." Luis stood and handed Samael a slim business card, leaning over to murmur in his ear, "then we can have our fun..."

He pulled back with a smirk and walked out into the night, a smirk on his face and a spring in his step.


	5. An End To All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity kills the bearer of Christ.

Christoph bounced a little on the balls of his feet, his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his sweater. The night was particularly cold and he could see his breath rising in front of him as he looked up and down the street for the cab that he was supposed to be taking back to his apartment. Footsteps approached him casually, seeming to take no notice as if they would walk right by, though the man who made them eyed him with an amused curiosity. His pet's tastes had surely changed over the years.

Luis strolled up to stand next to him, as if waiting for a cab as well, and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and puffing out a small cloud of smoke. "It's a little cold to be standing out here by yourself," he remarked, the Spanish lilt gone from his tone as he glanced over at the boy, "going somewhere warm, I hope."

"I wish," the student muttered as he looked down at his legs, his shorts falling to his knees and leaving the rest exposed between the bottom hem and his socks. He glanced over at Luis with a neutral expression. "If the cab would actually come on time it'd be nice."

"Cabs never come on time," Luis chuckled, "Look, you seem like a nice kid, and I have a car waiting, I thought perhaps you would like a ride? And if you'd rather be somewhere warm, I'm having a little get-together at my place..."

\--

A knock on Jericho's hotel door broke through his preparation to pick up Christoph for that evening, but the point of it was rendered moot as the door darkened and the shape of the demon stepped into the room, smirking seemingly all over his body. "Evening, love. You look busy..."

Jericho looked over at him from the mirror in front of him, fingers working at the buttons of his shirt. He looked a little worn out, not having seen Samael in several days now, but honestly he wasn't too excited about the demon's presence right now. "Why is it you always show up when I have something else to do?"

"Because at times like these I feel you need me most," Samael purred, stepping up behind him and running a hand under his shirt over his stomach, nails tickling his tanned skin gently. He pulled Jericho back against him as he leaned down to rest his cheek against Jericho's temple. "And I have a proposition for you...A mutual friend of ours has requested your presence this evening."

"Since when do you and I have mutual friends?" Jericho snorted, leaning into him all the same. He couldn't help it, the man felt good against him; Jericho had to soak up as much heat as he could. He shook his head though, reaching under his own shirt to lace his fingers with Samael's and pull them away a little, "I'm meeting the _boy_ tonight," he replied sardonically, "Whatever your diabolical plan is, it can wait until I get back."

"I really don't think so," Samael chuckled darkly, the other hand reaching in through the top of Jericho's shirt, his fingers tapping the cross gently then moving lower still to press his palm over the little glass pendant. He held Jericho against him as the man jittered with the renewed energy flowing in his body, the demon letting a quiet, amused growl when he came down. Jericho panted, blinking slowly and whining quietly at the new surge of heat buzzing in him. He shuddered one last time and found his feet again, but still held on to Samael to keep his shaky knees from collapsing.

"I'm already late, I can't...go with you..."

"You're going to have to, if you want to see your boy," Samael hummed as he backed off when he was sure that Jericho would be able to stand, his hand lingering on the other man's shoulder.

"What?" Jericho turned around, eyeing the demon carefully, "is that what you meant by 'mutual friend'?"

"Not quite." By the look on Samael's face, he was not about to give away any more information than he could get away with, and he was extremely amused by Jericho's reaction. "He does not like me any more than you do."

"I don't NOT like you," Jericho replied, pulling away and doing up the last buttons on his shirt. "You just have bad timing lately..." He gave a wry smirk and nudged the demon with his hip before combing his fingers through his hair and gesturing to the door, "I'll follow you but this being nice isn't going to get you in on my action, kitten, I'm not sharing him with anyone."

"I never did say I wanted _him_ , now did I?" Samael smirked as he opened the door, bowing Jericho through then stepping out behind him. He touched Jericho's shoulders and hummed in his ear. "Your first lover and your last one are sure to be happy to see you."

Jericho froze, body going stiff under Samael's hands as a shiver quaked down his spine, despite the excited heat coming off the demon in waves. He turned to meet Samael's gaze and opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out save a short breath. His lips were captured and Samael grinned before he pulled away, backing through the wall behind him with Jericho's wrists clamped in his hands.

Jericho didn't fight it, even when he found himself standing in front of an aged manor on an out-of-the-way hill along the outskirts of town. It felt all too familiar. He took a step back, trying to get away from the house but only managing to press up against Samael, still shaking slightly and tugging at the grip on his wrists. "Christoph's here...?"

Samael's hands wandered up from Jericho's wrists to his shoulders. He chuckled darkly into the man's ear before holding a hand out to the door. "After you..."

Jericho's feet felt like lead as his steps echoed in the vaulted entry hall, the dark house lit with candles on tarnished silver abras that flickered and cast ominous shadows. He moved away from Samael's hands constantly; the touch felt wrong now, only adding to the uncomfortable weight growing in the pit of Jericho's stomach as he was led through the large house.

"Will you at least tell me why?" he murmured bitterly, "You owe me that much..."

"I suppose so," Samael purred, but said no more as he pulled away and stepped out of sight. He made a content sound in his throat as he traveled the halls as if he lived there. He left Jericho where he stood, taking a breath of the air and following a particular, rather intoxicating scent. When he located the source, he bowed in an almost mocking fashion. "Señor Luis, your lover has arrived."

Luis looked up from where he lay, propped up on one elbow on a bed large enough for several occupants, fingers petting through Christoph's mussed auburn hair. The boy lay stripped and sleeping beside him, barely covered by the silk sheets. Luis ran a finger over his pale shoulder and then stood, smiling at Samael as he stepped closer, a hand flattening against the demon's belly and sliding up to his chest. Christoph never stirred from his position even as his eyelids fluttered from Luis' touch, as if he'd been drugged.

"You do work fast," Luis purred, tracing the shape of a nipple through the demon's shirt with his finger, "Invite him in, I'm sure he's just dying to join us..."

"Your pet is quite easy to influence with the mere mention of you," Samael chuckled, lifting Luis' finger to his lips and pressing a kiss to the tip before backing off once more, turning back to where Jericho was still walking. He took the other man's hand and led him forward, still grinning as he brought him through the door.

"Ah, there you are Jericho," Luis crooned as the two walked in, Jericho immediately backing away and looking between his long-ago lover and Christoph on the bed, though he couldn't get far away from Samael's hold on him. Luis chuckled, eying him as if he were an irrationally frightened child, and then sat back down on the bed, one hand resting on Christoph's hip.

Even if Samael's grip weren't unbreakable, Jericho couldn't bring himself to turn his back on it all and run. His cold blue eyes watched Luis' wandering fingers, jaw clenching visibly as they carefully tugged the sheet down on the boy's naked body. The smile never left Luis' face. "He is quite a nice little thing without all that bravado, isn't he? If a bit _young_..."

He ran a long fingertip down Christoph's thigh, eyes on Jericho the entire time. "A bit like you when you were young...I might even consider a trade with you if you like-"

"Take your hands off of him, son of a bitch..."

"Ah-" Samael silenced him, his grip tightening slightly as he leaned down with his lips at Jericho's ear, "Weren't you ever taught to share? Must mind your manners now," he purred as the tips of his nails dug into the other man's wrists.

"I gave you the choice before, I'll give you another," Luis said calmly as he stood, taking Jericho's jaw tightly between his fingers. "Come back to me and the boy lives...you can even take him as your own, if you wish, I have no use for him..." Luis grinned and tilted his head down to let his lips brush Jericho's skin. "It's not me he loves..."

Jericho just shook his head, pinned between the two men tightly but still trying to pull away. His voice was quiet when he finally spoke. "Let him go."

"That is what I like to hear..." Luis purred and tipped Jericho's chin upward, crushing their lips together and exhaling heavily. Jericho shuddered violently, a vulgar groan escaping his ravaged lips as the both of them flushed deeply and heated up to almost normal human temperature. Luis shivered pleasurably, pulling back with a smile. "Mmm...much better."

Samael's hands slipped down to Jericho's hips, pressing into him hard as the man shuddered against him. His eyes flicked to Christoph as the boy stirred once more, unfocused eyes swiveling back and forth then focusing dimly on what he could see of Jericho. He couldn't raise his head or speak yet.

"You know..." the demon said thoughtfully as Jericho was more or less overtaken by Luis, "I may have my fun with _him_ while the two of you get reacquainted..."

"No- mmh!" Jericho protested but his mouth was taken over again, a growl rumbling in Luis' throat as he gripped Jericho's thighs and hoisted him up, slamming his back into the wall and grinding his hips against him roughly.

"Say it..." Luis murmured, sinking his teeth into Jericho's neck and making him cry out in pain, forced to hold on tight or be dropped. "Say it loud so he can hear you..."

"Luis...I-I mmh..." Jericho's face was bright red, his blue eyes on Christoph until Luis gripped his jaw again and forced his gaze back. "I...love you..."

Christoph's eyes closed once more as Samael moved from Jericho and picked him up gently. He pressed his nose into the side of Christoph's neck as the boy groaned quietly. Sharp teeth nicked his shoulder, drawing a thin line of blood which was then licked away. Samael gave a quiet, thoughtful sound as he looked over at Jericho, still pinned at Luis' mercy. "You know...he doesn't taste nearly as good as either of you...I wonder if he'll _feel_ as good..."

"No!" Jericho shoved at Luis, pulling his long hair until the man snarled and pulled away from him, "Fuck me! You can have me, leave him alone!"

Luis licked his lips and glanced back over his shoulder at Samael, smiling as if they shared some secret. "Well, how can you turn down such an invitation?"

"Maybe I would rather save you for the main course," Samael grinned as he ran his tongue across his teeth before lifting the bare body of Jericho's lover from the bedsheets completely, his massive shaft already growing erect as he unfastened his pants and pushed them down just enough to expose himself almost completely. "I want this little morsel for the _appetizer._ " He turned Christoph around, the boy's eyes growing wide and terrified as he felt the hot, slicked flesh pressing into his thigh. He made a pathetic sound and looked back to Jericho. When the demon cupped his face and kissed him, it was long and soft, strangely gentle, until Christoph was drawn in and kissing back as his pale, lightly-freckled skin grew flushed and his own arousal was pressed into the demon's stomach.

It was easier than Samael expected from there. He lifted Christoph up higher and spread him open wide, pressing just barely into him and ripping a cry from his throat.

"Nnh..." Jericho's head tipped back and his eyes closed as Luis' fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt and pulled it open, slightly cooled palms smoothing over pert nipples. Jericho could feel his heart pounding between them from somewhere in Luis' body, the pulse sustaining the both of them. This he could take, he'd taken it for a century before he'd found a way to escape the man's hold on him. But Christoph...he was jealous and angry and betrayed and...

"You're hurting him..." Jericho breathed out, but Luis bit into him again, raising a dark bruise on his throat and drawing blood before turning to deposit him on the bed. He wasted no time stripping Jericho down, leaving him naked on the sheets and straightening up to slide out of his own clothes as Jericho watched Samael take his lover.

The demon slowly sheathed himself in the boy's body as tears leaked down Christoph's cheeks, the ropes of tendon in his neck standing out hard at the strain. His fingers were clamped tight around Samael's forearms, body upright and arched up painfully. He was panting when he was almost fully seated, the thinnest trickle of blood dripping down the last few inches of the demon's shaft. His eyes were focused blearily on Jericho as the man was shoved before him, his chest rising and falling dramatically as he was torn open.

"He will learn to like the pain," Samael growled and bit into Christoph's shoulder deep, making the boy cry out once more.

Jericho moved up on his hands and knees, Luis gripping his hips and pulling him back to grind against his erection. The man bent over him, chin resting on his shoulder as he slid in without any preparation, fitted perfectly to Jericho's body as if the man had never left him. His green eyes followed Jericho's gaze, grinning as he forced him to watch, pulling back his hips and thrusting in hard enough to shove him over the bed, their skin slapping together loudly. "Look at him take it...such a good boy..."

Christoph was audibly sobbing with every breath, more of his blood mingling with the demon's lubricant as Samael began to push into him, slowly at first, then increasing in fervor. The slip and collision of flesh was deafening combined with the harsh breath of each man. The room was growing more sweltering by the moment with Samael's body heat, the towering man's eyes darkened to blood red as he watched Jericho rocking before Luis' thrusts.

Christoph fell forward when his grip faltered, his erection painful and the intense stretch of Samael's cock inside him making his stomach twist as his insides were brutally punished. His head came to rest near Jericho's, his eyes half-open and watching the pleasure on his lover's face. It made him sick, seeing Jericho brought so low, but the sickness took a back seat as his mind grew tired, limbs weak and vision darkening. Jericho curled a protective arm around the boy's head, biting back his moans and nuzzling into his temple. But he could feel the life leaving him, feel the way he was barely holding up against the onslaught. Jericho felt Luis slow behind him, the long, languid thrust forcing a whimper out of him as he hit every spot on the way in and stayed buried there, grasping Jericho's free arm and pinning it to the bed as he licked over his ear. 

"You should say goodbye," Luis whispered, running his other hand down the man's belly to cup his leaking erection and rub over it. "He won't last long this way..."

Jericho's eyes widened and he shook his head, pushing himself up onto his knees again, though he was shivering with pleasure. "You said I could take him," he hissed out, looking back over his shoulder at his old lover as his fingers laced with those of his new one. "I want him. Please..."

Luis chuckled and pressed his lips softly to Jericho's shoulder, though his green eyes flitted up to meet Samael's wordlessly.

Christoph's grip was weakening as more and more of his energy was siphoned out of him by the incubus, who was simply watching the scene as he thrust into the boy's body in long, languid strokes. He let a purring growl and licked his lips as he could feel a surge of energy, likely the boy's last climax of his life.

Jericho gritted his teeth and made a strangled sound of protest as Luis pulled his hand away, slipping out of his body only to turn him on his back so that he could kneel between his legs, jerking him up to sit in his lap. Jericho moaned and arched back as he was seated fully on the other man's cock, feeling his heart pounding between them, though whether it was from pleasure or fear, he didn't know. He buried his face in Luis' neck, worshiping his skin with kisses and rocking his body into each thrust, trying to be good...hoping it would keep Christoph alive.

Luis couldn't have said he wasn't pleased. He licked over Jericho's neck, savoring the taste of sweat and looking over at Samael with a short nod as he kneaded and spread Jericho's ass invitingly. The boy would die soon anyway. "Come, join me, amigo...leave the child be..."

Samael's smile softened slightly as he lifted Christoph's limp body off of him, looking more energetic and healthy, the heat pouring off him in waves as he ran his hands up Jericho's sides, gripping tight as he worked a thick, strong thigh beneath both men. His chest pressed to Jericho's back, his pulse still heavy and slow as sledgehammer strokes. One of his hands ran up along Luis' thigh, gripping at his ass and pulling them both closer to him, full erection arching beneath the two of them and brushing the inside of the other man's thigh.

"Use me as you wish," he hissed quietly, watching a man more sadistic than himself at work.

"Mmm you have gotten loose, bebé," Luis purred in Jericho's ear, making him tense up instantly at the invitation he knew was about to come, "let us see if our friend cannot change that, sí?"

Jericho clung to him helplessly as Luis put a hand to Samael's shoulder, pushing him down onto his back before prising Jericho away from him and laying the trembling man out over the demon's chest, his own cock slipping free as he sat back on his knees to watch, hands holding Jericho's thighs apart. Luis gave Samael a wicked smirk and Jericho lay his head back against the demon's shoulder, breath coming in sharp pants. "Fuck him."

Samael gave a quiet, dark laugh as he reached down and hooked his hands under Jericho's knees, his shaft pushing slowly into the smaller man's loosened, lightly lubricated entrance. He let a long, quiet growl and sank his teeth into the man's shoulder, sucking hard until the area was bruised and bleeding. He licked dark blood from his lips as he pushed in as far as Jericho could take him, looking up at Luis then glancing over at the pale, limp body of the student, whose breathing had all but halted.

Luis followed his gaze for a moment before turning his eyes back on the sight before him and running his hands over the hot flesh of Samael's thighs. Jericho felt more than saw him move closer and his breath picked up, loud and harsh against the slick sounds of thrusting. Luis' fingers pressed into him alongside Samael's cock, gauging him before shifting to guide himself in as well with a loud moan. Jericho's mouth opened wide in a silent scream for barely a moment before Luis claimed it, picking up his harsh pace almost immediately.

"You want to keep him?" The man growled against his lips, biting into them and drawing blood, "Then you do what I tell you...when I tell you...and you will NOT run away again..." Luis clenched a fist in Jericho's curls, hard enough to make him cry out.

"Yes!" Jericho practically screamed it, his body pushed past his limit as he grasped at Samael and the sheets behind him, arching up violently as his orgasm rushed upon him. "Yes! Fuck!"

The demon arched up with a hard groan, his eyes closed as the energy drained from Jericho, only to be replaced as fast as it was leeched away. He continued to move inside the man as he listened to Jericho's cries, reaching out and seizing Christoph's wrist. He dragged the boy over to them and held his fingers to the inside of the boy's wrist.

"You had better listen to your master, _kid_ ," he snarled into Jericho's ear, "or else he really will die. Any moment now..."

"Fuck you-" Jericho spat breathlessly, whining as Luis jerked his hair again, the man's eyes staring down into him as he barreled toward his own release without pause. Luis sank his teeth into Jericho's chest, adding to the darkening collection of bruises on his tanned skin as he all but fell limp between them, clinging to the sheets.

" _Eres mío..._ " Luis muttered, nipping at the other man's jaw as his thrusts grew harsher, more erratic, more punishing until at last he came, thick dribbles of semen dripping out of Jericho's abused body. " _Eres mío para siempre_...remember that."

With that Luis pulled out of him, sliding off the bed and looking down at the mess of his little slave with a contented smile. He brushed a hand through Christoph's hair, regarding him for a moment before looking back at the other two. "You should hurry, my love, he does not have much time..." Luis chuckled before crooking a finger at Samael and turning his back on them, heading to the door, "I am not quite done with you yet, my friend."

Samael pulled himself free of Jericho's body with a content sigh, licking his lips and stretching his arms up over his head, luxuriating in the heat and energy he'd sucked from every body in there. He stood and followed behind Luis, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, as if the two had been lovers for years.

Christoph's head was pressed into the pillows, his eyes closed, skin ashy as his breath barely stirred. He made the barest whistling sound in his throat, aware that he was dying, believing that he had been left alone as he felt the others leaving the bed.

Jericho had to catch his breath for a moment, gathering himself as the throbbing ache started to settle in his body. He shifted with a grunt of pain, crawling over to Christoph's side and turning him onto his back. Jericho bent down and pressed his bruised lips to the boy's forehead, combing his fingers through his hair before dragging him up to cradle him in his arms. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the knife on the table, a scalpel; Luis had planned for this well. Jericho wasn't surprised.

"I can save you," Jericho whispered, nudging his forehead softly, "but it will hurt...more than anything you've ever felt..."

Christoph's eyes fluttered gently as his head lolled; he barely had the energy left to lift it and look back at him. His lips parted and his breath rattled in his chest. His eyes flicked to the scalpel as he'd seen Jericho's do, and then they closed as he gave a near imperceptible nod. He knew what was coming. He knew it would hurt. He knew in the back of his mind that the only reason Jericho was doing this was because his master said he could. That thought alone was enough to make him want to let go of the last bit of his energy.

"They'll never touch you again, I promise," Jericho murmured, laying him down on the pillows and positioning him comfortably on his back, fingers running over the space just below his ribcage. What Luis did to him had been agony, he was not going to do this the same way. He picked up the scalpel, positioning himself over Christoph's stomach and holding him down with his free hand.

The knife cut easily along the line of Christoph's ribs, blood oozing slowly from the wound with his weak heartbeat. Jericho grit his teeth and cut deeper, ignoring the look of pain on his lover's face and concentrating as his hand pressed into the wound, cutting and cutting...

\--

The room was dark and just a little too warm as he regained consciousness. He couldn't bring himself to move, the ache throughout his body throbbing slowly in time with-

Christoph's hand rose and pressed to his chest. There was no gentle thump of his heart against his ribcage. He pressed his fingers to his pulse points one by one and came up nil. Then he realized just how cold his skin was. He began to panic quietly, looking around then groaning and wrapping his arms around his middle. He looked down at the bandage around his middle. When he peeled away the layers of cloth, he felt like screaming.

Jericho felt the shaking of the bed beside him, rousing him from his light doze. He hadn't slept, really, truly SLEPT, in so long, he almost wanted to ignore it and go back to his dreaming...but he had been waiting for this. Jericho sat up at his edge of the bed, putting a hand out to touch Christoph's arm, murmuring the boy's name quietly. Christoph jumped, looking around then slumping against Jericho's side. He ran his hands through his hand then scrubbed them against his face, grumbling quietly then looking down at his palms.

"I'm...dead, aren't I..."

Jericho looked down at him and nodded slowly, lying back down with the boy cradled carefully against him. "For the most part, yes," he said quietly, "but you'll stay the same; there is a part of you that is still alive..." He trailed off, taking Christoph's hand and pressing it just below his own ribs, where a slow but steady heartbeat pulsed. "I'm sorry..."

Christoph shuddered gently as he listened to his own heartbeat in the other man's body. He kept his hand over the slow pulse, drawing what energy he could from it as he kept his head down against Jericho's shoulder.

The silence spun out as the two laid together until Christoph spoke up once more, "Why...why did you do it?"

Jericho was quiet for a moment more, fingers stroking along Christoph's shoulder until he looked up into the boy's off-color eyes. "I didn't want to lose you...I know it's selfish, I just..." Jericho swallowed and looked down between them instead. "I couldn't let him take you from me. He's already taken everything else..."

He shook his head and curled his fingers in Christoph's mussed hair. "I can make it so you can leave me; I don't need this anymore..." Jericho fingered the cross he still wore, now useless to him, "You can take it and go..."

Christoph fingered the glass pendant, frowning deeply then taking it off of Jericho, turning it over for a moment then slipping it over his own head. He sat up, pulling himself away from the man stiffly and looking around for his clothes.

Jericho took a breath, nodding to himself as if in acceptance. He sat up against the headboard of the huge bed, pulling his knees up to his chest, clad only in a pair of tight leather pants that left barely anything to the imagination, just the way Luis liked him to be. "Your clothes are in the drawer," he said quietly, pointing to the tall dresser, "I washed them..."

"Thanks," Christoph murmured, barely sparing Jericho and his new attire a glance. He pulled his clothes on slowly, wincing at the aches all through his body and trying not to think about how he'd been used.

When he looked about as normal as he was going to, he looked back at Jericho, then toward the door before limping back to Jericho's side. He bent and pressed his lips to his new master's (the thought made his stomach twist) then left without another word. He found his bag and coat hanging from a hook near the bottom of the largest staircase. He took them and made no comment, even to himself as he left.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might not be the happiest of endings, but...

Jericho had resigned himself to the loss, not expecting to see the boy again, though the new pulse inside him came with a longing. Luis was in and out, treating him most days as if he had never left, and other days as if he didn't exist, which he didn't mind as much. He was free to move about the house, always dressed in the same tight, revealing clothes at Luis' request.

It was a small consolation that Christoph would never see him like this, on his knees before his owner like a dog, or some other man he'd brought in to humiliate him. After a while, Luis disappeared, all but leashing him to the house before fading off to one of his other hideouts, likely for a visit with Samael. Fine with Jericho. The less he saw of either of them, the better.

He killed time cleaning up the house a little, making up a different room for himself with a smaller bed and big bay windows that didn't smell of blood and sex, and it was there he sat during the day, curled up on a lounge in the sunlight with a book in his lap. He was still barely clad, but he didn't mind when Luis' eyes weren't crawling over him, and the sun was too warm to pass up.

A ringing at the front door broke through the comfortable silence on a warm day a month into the summer, when there was nobody in the house but Jericho. It came again after a minute, then there was no sound save for the settling of the house.

Outside on the doorstep, a single man dressed in a grey sweater over a white button-up, slacks and scuffed black shoes peered up at the house, rocking uncomfortably from his left foot to his right. He winced as his glasses caught the sun's glare and had to take them off, eyes narrowed at the ground.

Jericho looked up from his worn out book, shutting it carefully and setting it down on the lounge as he swung his bare feet to the floor. He didn't know who it could be, Luis would never have rung the bell...probably someone lost or selling something, he supposed. He got up, eyes on the floor as he padded down the stairs to open the door.

He almost didn't recognize the man standing in the doorway. Jericho held it open, staring at him for a long moment before he realized who it was and his grip tightened on the doorknob. "What are you doing here?"

Christoph looked back up, smiling faintly and rubbing a hand across his clean-shaven face. The cross around his neck was tucked under his shirt but the thong was still visible around his collar.

"What do you think I'm doing? I wasn't just going to leave. I had to take the time to basically erase my own existence." He snorted bitterly, but reached out and took Jericho's hand, the cynical expression softening. Then he glanced at the man's attire. "Haven't you got anything else to wear? What if the postman comes and sees you?"

Jericho sniffed sarcastically. "The postman's not going to hurt me if I'm not wearing enough clothes," he murmured, looking down at their hands and running his thumb over Christoph's fingers, "Luis, on the other hand..." Jericho shook his head and looked up, wanting to reach out and pull the young man into his arms but resisting the urge. "I don't know when he'll be back, but better safe than sorry."

Christoph looked down between them, swallowing hard and nodding, letting his hands fall limp in Jericho's grasp. "If you don't want me here, I understand...I'll just get going. Try and make a living for myself...avoid bars, parties...demons..." A fortnight after he'd left, he had destroyed as much of his former life as he could manage, save for a few pairs of glasses, several changes of clothes, and one or two small trinkets. He'd dropped out of school, resigned from boxing, and withdrew his gym membership. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, he didn't even exist anymore.

Jericho's grip tightened, however, and he pulled the boy forward, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing his lips to his cheek. "I'm not going to tell you one way or the other, you don't have to stay with me...and you don't have to go," he said quietly, pulling back a little to cup his face. "Whatever you want, I'll find a way to make it work, remember?"

Christoph stumbled slightly, then wrapped his arms around Jericho's middle, his nose buried in the man's neck. "And what if I want to stay right here?"

"If that's what you want...I'm not going to stop you," Jericho replied quietly, letting out a relieved sigh and hugging him tightly again, as close to content as he could be in his current situation. He pressed up against the young man, soaking him up for a moment as he drew him into the empty house. Christoph pressed into his back as he walked, leaning down and pressing his lips into the back of Jericho's neck. He slipped his hand into the top of the man's tight black pants, unable to help snorting quietly.

"Christ, how can you even move in these?"

Jericho chuckled, reaching back and running his fingers through the boy's hair, pressing into his touch. "I'm just that good," he replied teasingly, patting him lightly before pulling away and heading up the stairs to his new room.

Christoph kept his fingers hooked into the waist of Jericho's pants, following him up closely then looking around his room, smiling at how big and open it was and the huge amount of sunlight it allowed in. Immediately he gravitated toward the lounge, taking a deep breath and stripping the sweater off over his head, opening the first two buttons of his button-up to let the sun on the necklace sitting against the pale plane of his chest. He turned back to Jericho, smiling faintly as he reached out to him.

Jericho smiled for the first time since everything had happened, running his fingers up Christoph's chest as he cozied up against him and unfastening the clasp at the back of his neck and slipping it off to set it on the windowsill. "You don't need it when you're with me," he said quietly, pressing his lips to the space it had occupied at his throat and slipping his hands down under Christoph's shirt to skim over his back.

"Then I will never need it again." Christoph reached back, taking the pendant, looking down at it in his hands, then taking it in his fingers and snapping it in half. Jericho opened his mouth as if to protest, but said nothing, instead tucking his nose against Christoph's neck and sighing heavily.

"You're sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have even come back if I wasn't," Christoph replied quietly, his hands slipping up along Jericho's back, his fingertips pressing the scar gently.

Jericho's hand slid over Christoph's skin under his shirt, skimming along to the messy line below his ribs that he'd cut into him. Jericho pulled back, unbuttoning the other man's shirt as he slipped to his knees in front of him and pressing his lips to the still-healing scar slowly. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Christoph's belly, hands resting on his hips. Christoph's hands ran slowly through Jericho's hair, his stomach pulling in slightly as he grew self-conscious. His physique had softened somewhat in the time he'd been gone. He sat down on the lounge with Jericho before him, leaning back and drawing the man up between his legs.

"I love you...I just thought you should know that..."

Jericho knew. What he'd done wouldn't have worked otherwise, and at the time he hadn't expected it to. But he had hoped. He shifted to seat himself in Christoph's lap, straddling his hips and leaning down to draw him into a kiss, feeling the heart inside him fluttering. It felt good. More right than Luis had ever felt even before he'd taken him and turned him into this thing he was. "I love you."

"I love you," Christoph breathed and leaned in to press his lips to the center of Jericho's chest. He froze when he felt a sudden surge of heat, his eyes widening and rolling as the air behind Jericho darkened, but there was only a bare flicker of movement before the spatial anomaly faded once more and he relaxed. He leaned down and bit around Jericho's left nipple, tweaking the other with one hand and reaching down between them with the other, boldly cupping the man's groin.

"I learned a trick as well," he breathed, looking down at his lap as his trousers began to tent.

Jericho gave him a proud little smirk, pressing down into the other man's crotch and rolling his hips against him. His nails ran lightly down Christoph's back, leaning down over him protectively. He'd felt the demon's presence, but it didn't matter now. Let him watch. He might be in Luis' good grace, but without Jericho's permission, he couldn't touch Christoph. Not without risking being drained himself.

"I have a surprise for you," he murmured playfully, pushing Christoph down on to lay out over the chaise, both of them bathed in warm sunlight as he took his wrists lightly between his fingers and leaning down for a kiss. "This time you can make me come..."

Christoph smiled brightly and returned the kiss, pulling his hands down enough to lace his fingers with the other man's, gripping tight as he pushed his hips up into Jericho's. He sucked gently at the man's lower lip, then moved to his throat, wondering slightly at the feeling of his own heart pounding against his chest. That would certainly take time to get used to.

"So how would you like to do this, Jericho?" Christoph murmured, laying his head back and looking up at the man through his odd eyes.

"I would _like_..." Jericho replied, nipping the tip of his nose and pressing his lips over his neck, rocking slowly against his erection, "...to feel you inside me. Your fingers...your cock..." The word curled on his tongue, one hand reaching between them to cup his crotch as he nibbled the young man's ear. "I'm just all yours, cariño..."

"And how do I know that I'll make a difference?" Christoph drawled, his accent growing just a little thicker under his growing arousal, "After the demon _and_ Luis...don't think I don't remember," he said quietly, the sadness creeping into his voice.

Jericho shook his head, putting a finger under Christoph's chin and tipping his head up to press their lips together. "Because it's _you_ ," he whispered against his lips, pulling one of his hands down to rest on his own thigh, "You make all the difference in the world, _mi amor_..."

Christoph let a quiet breath and sat up, propped up on one hand as he threaded the other into the man's hair, pulling him into another longer, more intimate kiss. He sat up straight and reached between them, working to peel away Jericho's pants.

"I wonder..." he said quietly, "what Luis would say if I wanted you to wear something other than these things...Like nothing on those days when it's just us..."

"Only if you wear nothing with me," Jericho replied, the corner of his lips quirking up as he shifted to let Christoph undress him until the offending pants had been tossed away onto the floor and Jericho gripped the back of the seat, perfectly content in nothing but his tanned skin. He all but glowed in the bright afternoon light streaming from the windows, tracing his fingers over the boy's chest as he lay down over him, head on his shoulder and hips still rocking slowly in his lap. "I don't want to hear about Luis...you're my _master_ tonight."

"I don't want to be your master, Jericho," Christoph murmured, pressing his lips to Jericho's shoulder, his hands on the man's hips, "But I don't want you to be mine, either. I just want...I just want to be with you. No Luis...no Samael..."

Jericho smiled a little, kissing the crook of the younger man's neck and running his thumb over Christoph's jaw. For all his cocky pretense, he really was a sweet kid. "I'm with you," he whispered, breath tickling over the boy's skin. The heart inside him beat heavily, as if in agreement. "Estoy siempre con usted..."

Christoph flushed lightly and leaned up to nudge his forehead against Jericho's, his lips pressing to the other man's firmly then drawing away and pressing into the front of his throat, biting in softly as his hands ran down and groped at the meat of his ass. "I don't know much Spanish and it would sound shit on my accent anyway so I'll just say that I'm never going to leave you if I can help it."

"Well I'll just have to teach you, won't I?" Jericho laughed, sitting up again with both hands cupping Christoph's face and then running through his thick hair. "But for now..." Jericho purred and pushed back into the other man's grasping fingers as he bent down to nibble along his neck and collar bone, "...you know what to do with me..."

"We have all the time in the world to learn," Christoph breathed as he gripped down and pushed up slowly, his jaw dropping open as he pressed up into the man dry but still, he seemed to fit into Jericho's body as if he'd been born for the man.

Jericho huffed at the intrusion, though dry, it wasn't painful in the least. It felt good, despite knowing how loose he must have felt. He nipped at the arch of Christoph's throat, squeezing around him a little. "You are quite the fast learner though," he chuckled.

"Let's just hope that I don't run out of things to learn while I'm here." Christoph smiled faintly as he thrust upward gently, starting in a slow, steady rhythm that matched the pace of his own thudding heart in the other man's chest. Jericho sat back in Christoph's lap, biting his lip as he started to roll his hips, hands tracing the faint lines of his chest and playing with his nipples. He looked down at the boy and smiled, breath hitching as he shifted to brush his prostate, "I suppose...I'll have to find more things to teach you then."

"I'll hold you to that."

The slip of skin grew louder as a dribble of precum slicked Jericho and he was relaxed by the slow pleasure, Christoph's pace picking up until his hips were smacking quietly against the other man's, muted swears falling unheard from his lips between occasional stolen kisses and bites. His hands gripped down on Jericho's legs, kneading his muscles as the simmering heat began to grow in his belly. As always, though, the paranoia he had yet to be rid of rose up and he wondered if he would even be able to get the other man off.

Jericho had no such doubts, however. He was already panting against the boy's lips, bent over him and gripping the back of the lounge tightly, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. He might have been stretched loose but he had been waiting for this and he wasn't disappointed. "Harder," he moaned quietly, rubbing himself against the other man's belly and smearing sticky fluid on his skin. "A little harder...please..."

Christoph's brow furrowed as his mouth opened further, swallowing up Jericho's pleading as he reached up and wound his fingers into the man's dark curls with one hand, the other hand ran around and gripped the meat of Jericho's ass, pulling him up as he lifted and pushed up with a muffled growl. His lips pressed hard into Jericho's as he began to drive relentlessly into the other man's body, the friction between them and the sun against their skin warming the room.

"Ah fuck...yes..." Jericho groaned and fell back hard, nails digging into the plush fabric. One hand pried itself free to grab a fist full of Christoph's hair, clutching him to his chest as he rode his thrusts easily, body trembling with pleasure. "Perfect..." He breathed into the boy's hair, "Mmm you are perfect..."

"I try," Christoph laughed breathlessly as he pressed his cheek into Jericho's chest and listened to the blood washing through his veins and the thud of his heart picked up to a gallop. His thrusts grew in fervor and became erratic as he came close to his climax, sweat-slicked forehead slipping over Jericho's tanned skin as he moaned out loudly, the furniture beneath them creaking. "God, Jeri...cho... hah!" He arched up hard and cried out once more as he pulsed and emptied himself into Jericho's body, his eyes blearily focused on the ceiling.

Jericho gasped and reached between them to wrap his fingers around himself and stroke, so close to his end as he felt the warm splatter of semen inside him. He only lasted one moment more, his body all but curling in on itself as he squeezed and clamped down on the flesh inside him, feeling the heat all the way down to his toes. He made a small noise and tucked his face into Christoph's neck, his body going limp over him and trembling slightly, thick white fluid smearing between their bellies.

"You know...I am not done with you..." Jericho panted quietly, pressing soft kisses over the boy's neck and running his clean fingers gently through his messy hair.

"You know I'm never going to be done with you," Christoph breathed into his ear then turned over, pressing Jericho onto his back as he took a moment to will his own erection back to life, groaning a little with the effort. He looked down at Jericho with half-lidded eyes, smiling faintly as the trickle of sweat dripped along his temple. He thrust in once more gently, just enough to bounce Jericho up into the cushions as he ran his fingers through the man's curls. As long as the man could teach him, keep him warm and return his affection, he would stay here and sleep with him in every sense as long as he could.


End file.
